Quietus
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. G1: Algo había salido mal, Sideswipe se dio cuenta. Simplemente no estaba seguro qué, y nadie quería decirle.
1. Capítulo 1

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

Hola a todos :) Este es mi primer fic, que, bueno, si se meten a mi perfil se darán cuenta de que no soy autora, sino traductora, interprete, diccionario humano, como se les antoje decirlo.

La historia original se llama _**Quietus** _de **ShyLight**, quien tiene muy buenas historias, pueden darse un paseo por su perfil.

Así que SÍ, si tengo permiso, lo traduje, lo publiqué, lo están leyendo.

Y de hecho, esta es la versión 2.0. Lo volví a editar por errores que antes cometía, y que entorpecían mucho la lectura.

Todo el crédito para ShyLight y su historia original Quietus, de Transformers G1 !

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

No se podía mover. Algo pesado estaba encima de él, agobiándolo, pero no podía ver qué era. Sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas. Sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba amargamente frío. Las sensaciones paradójicas se sentían como si lo quisieran desgarrar.

Algo había salido mal, notó débilmente. Sin embargo, ¿Qué había salido mal? No estaba seguro.

Había dolor. Una clase de dolor del que se había olvidado, uno que probablemente nunca realmente conoció. Lo retorcía a través de oleadas, ondulando a través de su interior. Cada nervio receptor estaba vivo con dolor. Su exterior dolía. Su interior dolía. Todo su ser dolía.

Aún así no se podía mover.

Estaba atrapado sobre su espalda, sus brazos a sus costados y su mirada aparentemente vacía parecía observar directamente al cielo inundado de humo.

Para cualquiera probablemente parecía inconsciente, insensible y no responsivo.

No sabrían que estaba completamente consciente. No sabrían que estaba sufriendo tan horrendo dolor.

Pero no se podía mover.

Había una canción que sonaba. Era dulce y gorjeante, pero de alguna manera atravesó el ruido del humo, agua y vidrio. Provenía de una cajita de música que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la masacre y seguía tocando una suave, pero distorsionada melodía.

_"No seas como el que me hizo tan viejo_

_No seas como el que dejó atrás su nombre_

_Porque te esperan igual que esperaron por mí_

_Y nadie jamás vino..."_

Los cybertronianos no podían llorar. Era físicamente imposible para su raza. Llorar era algo humano, un reflejo expresivo que sus especies usaban en respuesta ante conmociones extremas o dolor.

Deseó que pudiera llorar.

El dolor era extraordinario. Era interminable. Era como si su chispa hubiera sido remplazada por azufre de lenta combustión que lo consumía paulatinamente desde adentro hacia afuera. Lo estaba quemando. Lo estaba congelando. Quería gritar. Quería acurrucarse y rasgarse el pecho, su armadura, a todas las fuentes de su agonía. Quería llorar aunque fuese imposible para su especie de hacerlo.

Él no podía hacer nada de eso. No podía ni siquiera moverse.

Aún así podía oír, y el sonido del vidrio crujiendo y escombros siendo removidos fuera de su camino fue registrado lúgubremente por sus receptores auditivos. A pesar de haber sido alertado de que algo se estaba acercando, no habría mucho que pudiese hacer. Amigo o enemigo, estaba atascado.

Casi. Casi deseó que fuese un enemigo. Entonces habría alivio. Su dolor podría acabar. Todo habría terminado. Pero él no era el tipo de sujeto que se rendía a tales pensamientos. No incluso bajo las más horrendas condiciones.

Quizás.

El crujir de la grava y el sonido del vidrio quebrándose se detuvieron.

"Primus". Escuchó a alguien jadear. La voz era familiar.

Prowl.

No había tiempo para el alivio. Su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa, repleta de estática, y empezó a encenderse y apagarse, una y otra vez. El tiempo empezó a distorsionarse y su consciencia a deteriorarse. Empezó a perder tiempo con cada parpadeo de sus ópticos.

**Parpadeo.**

De repente Prowl estaba a su lado, mirando sobre él. Por una vez en la vida la compostura usual de Prowl era no existente. Estaba intentando permanecer calmado, pero el aspecto de su rostro, el rostro de Prowl, usualmente estoica y sin emoción alguna, era una de completo horror y revulsión. Parecía que estaba a punto de enfermarse. Aún así, intentó usar palabras tranquilizadoras para reconfortarlo.

Era difícil ser reconfortado por alguien tan atípicamente alarmado.

**Parpadeo.**

¿Estaba viendo doble? ¿Era alguna alucinación de su cuerpo malfuncionante y depleto de energía, o realmente había dos seres suspendidos sobre él?

El otro comenzó a hablar. Enojado, hosco, hasta asustado. Esa voz pertenecía a Ratchet... ¿O no? ¿Cuándo alguna vez Ratchet había sonado asustado? No podía recordar. No podía recordar mucho de cualquier cosa por el momento.

Estaba en el presente. El presente dolía.

_(¿Por qué estoy aquí?)_

Ambos Ratchet y Prowl estaban frenéticamente moviendo escombros fuera de él, murmurando cosas que él ya no podía comprender ya que su audición comenzó a fallar esporádicamente. Solo pedacitos y piezas de sus palabras podían ser captadas.

"...sangrado cerebral, laceraciones de...Primus, esto no debió haber pas...aplastado, está completamente...información errónea...no puedo salvar..."

La pesada carga que había estado manteniéndolo en los escombros y el vidrio fue removido. Prowl y Ratchet lo habían arrastrado fuera de él y todo lo que logró registrar fue el chirrido de un objeto raspando a través de su pecho y un estrangulado y ahogado sonido que Ratchet hizo por alguna razón. O quizás imaginó esa última parte. Era una posibilidad. El dolor estaba nublando sus pensamientos y sus sistemas empezaron a fallar.

Uno por uno.

Quizás por eso el cielo lucía tan roto ahora, porque su vista se estaba deteriorando de mal en peor. Ya no era azul, en vez de eso, era de color carmesí furioso con una pluma rasgante de humo agrio que lo dividía a la mitad.

Hubo un momento de nada y de repente, lo estaban jalando.

El dolor ardió peor.

**Parpadeo.**

Estaba siendo medio cargado, medio arrastrado por Ratchet y Prowl por los brazos lejos de los escombros, y del vidrio y del humo.

Su cabeza estaba lánguida y se arrullaba contra su pecho. El cielo ya no era su visión, solo el abrasado y agujereado suelo.

Pudo ver lo que solía ser un piso de linóleo barato, aún ardiendo lentamente y rizándose del suelo por el calor. Pudo ver los restos hechos añicos de mesas y sillas calcinadas en casi irreconocible carbón, y pequeñas piezas de cristal que se derretían bajo el enorme calor y que se enfriaban en varias figuras esféricas.

Y notó que un ardiente líquido azul estaba siendo abandonado tras su camino. Por una fracción de segundo su fascinación por las cargadas gotas azules y cómo se veía que perdían su energía una vez que chocaban contra el suelo fue capaz de distraerlo del dolor. El encendido líquido azul podría brillar tanto como un relámpago por un momento y luego se marchitaría a algo deslucido. Tan deslucido como el agua.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que el encendido líquido azul era en realidad un fluido vital para la vida y que estaba proviniendo de él.

La gorjeante canción de la cajita de música empezaba a desvanecerse en la distancia.

**Parpadeo.**

Había tantas sombras, distorsionadas e irreconocibles, paradas alrededor de él. La única característica que realmente pudo distinguir era el brillo de ópticos azules puestos en las oscuras siluetas.

Tres de las sombras estaban tocándolo, excavando en sus extremidades y arrancado su armadura fuera, así como entre ellos se gritaban amortiguadas órdenes.

Había manos rojas, manos negras y manos azules. Cada conjunto estaba haciendo una tarea diferente. Él no podía decir si estaban tratando de volver a armarlo, o si lo estaban desmontando.

Sin embargo no podía preguntar. Solo podía estar tendido ahí y escuchar las voces a través de una neblina de algodón.

"Detén la hemorragia. Va a desangrarse antes de que lo podamos salvar. Tenemos que para-"

"-los componentes mayores de sus piernas están diezmados. ¡Ratch', no podemos arreglar esto en el campo! Está-"

"-¡no estable aún! ¡Cállate y para eso de chispear!"

**Parpadeo**

Las sombras seguían suspendidas encima de él como insectos locos atraídos a una luz, pero ya no lo estaban tocándolo tan frenéticamente.

El dolor exterior estaba apagado y entumecido. El dolor interno era peor. Quemaba. Se sentía como si quemara. Era casi insoportablemente ardiente. ¿Por qué estaba tan caliente?

_(¿Qué estaba haciendo?)_

Una nueva sombra apareció encima. A pesar de no ser capaz de distinguir rasgos, él reconoció la figura negra simplemente por su tamaño enorme: Optimus Prime.

Y Optimus Prime le estaba hablando y suavemente lo levantaba del suelo como si pudiese romperlo si lo acogía sin mucho cuidado.

El escenario se tornaba borroso, y en el vértigo, aunque sonaba algo metálico y distante, pudo ser capaz de captar una cosa que su líder había dicho antes de colocarlo en el suelo, en alguna parte.

"Resiste, Sideswipe. Estarás bien."

Por un momento, Sideswipe creyó que en la distancia aún podía oír esa cajita de música.

_"Dormido en la arena con el océano bañándolo encima_

_Dormido en la arena con el océano bañándolo encima."_

Algunos pensamientos corrían por su mente mientras que la presión alrededor de él cambió (¿Estaban volando ahora? ¿Estaba en Omega Supreme o Skyfire?)

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué estaba pasando?

Esto no debería estar pasando.

El dolor que había estado quemando su cuerpo finalmente se extinguió y hubo total insensibilidad.

Y luego oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

Ok, este capítulo costó trabajo, no estuvo tan facilito, ya que un problema del inglés es que tienen palabras que en español que:

A) O no hay traducción directa, o simplemente no hay, tienes que literalmente describirla, a veces no hay, a veces no existen, y si de casualidad existen, debe ser de esas palabras raras que suenan como catalán o sánscrito, no sé.

Y el problema del español para los americanos son los géneros (LA silla, EL video) y las conjugaciones. Eso me dijeron, quien sabe. Por suerte crecí hablando español.

**nota de autora:**

**- _Sharkticon_ es un tipo de robot muy similar a un tiburón (Shark= tiburón). Como pirañas para los humanos.**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Los ópticos de Sideswipe se activaron con un poco más de lentitud de lo usual. Le tomó un breve instante para que la oscuridad se desvaneciera por completo de su visión.

Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido, significado de que probablemente algunos analgésicos estuvieran involucrados. Dejó caer su brazo derecho y empezó a tocarse la nuca antes de encontrar donde el búfer neural estaba enchufado.

Qué bien.

Podía oír los pitidos y zumbidos de una variedad de máquinas y el cuarto olía fuertemente a antisépticos y el miedo de robots ya adultos.

Obviamente estaba en el Ala Médica.

Empezó la ardua tarea de sentarse primero, rodando sobre su costado. Si no era lo bastante malo de que se sintiera tan débil como un gatito por, bueno, por lo que diablos fuera lo que le hubiera pasado, también tenía una plétora de tubos y cables unidos a su cuerpo, agobiándolo aún más.

"Bueno, ¿no es esto azúcar y dulcoso, y todo maravilloso?" gruñó antes de moverse otra vez.

Su cuerpo rechinó y chirrió en protesta, pero se las arregló para colocarse en posición vertical.

De ahí tomó inventario de sus lesiones. Había una cantidad demente de marcas de soldadura que todavía no se habían suavizado en su cuerpo. Una particularmente espantosa parecía rodear su muslo derecho por completo, empezando justo arriba desde una lona azul de plástico que cubría su rodilla y espinillera.

Inspeccionó las abolladuras, las heridas profundas aún abiertas y tocó los rasguños y marcas de soldadura que estaban en su espalda. Pedacitos y piezas de su armadura no estaban. Más notablemente el protector de su brazo estaba totalmente ausente así como gran parte de la placa de su pecho rojo. Las placas dérmicas negras y blancas (aún destrozadas) de su pecho se delataban bajo lo poquito de rojo que permanecía ahí.

Lentamente delineó sus dedos sobre el borde de su cara, y los cables unidos a su brazo chasquearon y castañearon a su vez. Sintió la dureza de una soldadura en su mejilla derecha pero fuera de eso su rostro parecía estar bien. Aún así había una fisura repugnante en un lado de su casco. De seguro se golpeó la cabeza.

Muy, muy fuerte.

Sideswipe dejó caer su brazo y silbó impresionado. Casi se sentía aplaudiendo a quien sea que pudo hacerle todo esto, porque, por todos los cielos, darle una paliza a Sideswipe no era una hazaña fácil. Y tampoco lo que tuvo que pasar quien haya sido el amiguito quien tuvo ventaja sobre él.

"Estoy tan agradecido de que alguien haya inventado los analgésicos."

Esto era simplemente... horroroso, pensó, mientras golpeaba ligeramente el borde de un peculiar corte profundo en su brazo. Ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de cuánto se debió haber lastimado. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en la última vez que estuvo así de apaleado.

Picó las cicatrices de las gruesas soldaduras en su muslo.

Oh, _gracias_ al cielo por los analgésicos.

"Espera a que Sunny vea-" Sideswipe se detuvo, mirando alrededor histéricamente, y casi cayó en un pánico desenfrenado cuando se dio cuenta que no veía a su hermano en ningún lado.

_'Oh no. Oh no. ¿Dónde-?'_

"Bueno, ya era hora de que despertaras."

Aparentemente Sideswipe había estado mirando al lado equivocado del cuarto.

Como si estuviera en el momento indicado su hermano estaba deambulando a través del cuarto y se detuvo justo enfrente del camastro de Sideswipe. Aparte del repugnante ceño fruncido en su cara, él lucía perfecto. No había un solo rasguño que estropeara su acabado dorado o una sola abolladura en su armadura. Era como si nunca jamás hubiera ido a batalla. No del todo.

De hecho, quizá _él_ no había estado en esa batalla, o lo que sea que hubiera arrollado a Sideswipe en el mundo de las (casi) no reparaciones. Él no recordaba exactamente qué había pasado, o dónde estaban todos en el momento ya mencionado. El robot rojo tenía un depresivo sentimiento de que el hecho de que su casco estaba casi agrietado en dos tenía que ver con eso.

"Hola, Sunny." Sideswipe agitó el brazo como saludo. Los cables unidos a su brazo siguieron el movimiento como un montón de serpentinas coloridas.

"Eres un idiota."

Sideswipe hizo una mueca y retractó su mano. "Ouch. Me heriste, hermano. La Devastación acaba de barrer a través de mi corazón como un arbusto rodante. Jamás me recuperaré, Sunny. ¡Jamás!"

Su hermano solo lo fulminó con su mirada.

Viendo que Sunstreaker no se creía nada, Sideswipe dejó el teatro. "Ay, por favor. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Una repugnante ira se deslizó a través de la cara de Sunstreaker. Sin decir una palabra más hizo un ademán a Sideswipe.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tan siquiera te has mirado a ti mismo?"

"Hey. Tú te preocupas por tu apariencia. Solo porque tú estés obsesionado con la limpieza no significa que todos tenemos que ser también obsesivos compulsivos. Todo en moderación, ya sabes."

"Tú," Sunstreaker clavó un dedo acusador a Sideswipe, "Luces como si te hubieras caído en un pozo lleno de Sharkticons."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Podría haberlo hecho por todo lo que sé. A propósito, ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta como si hubiese estado en una colisión con dieciséis camiones de carga y tú te veas como si hubieras acabado de salir de un car wash?" Sideswipe, lenta y rígidamente, trató de voltear su cuerpo para enfrentar a su hermano. Fue capaz de hacerlo, pero también de enredarse en los cables que se entrecruzaron alrededor de su forma en una malevolente, multicolorida telaraña.

Su hermano refunfuñó. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que yo sepa en lo que tu 'yo idiota' se metió si ni tú sabes?"

Sideswipe puso mala cara y con un golpe repentino jaló un cable rosa de su cara. Trató de desenredar las hebras coloridas unidas a su cuerpo pero estaba demostrando ser una tarea fútil.

"Algo de ayuda que eres." Primero lo miró ferozmente, luego sus ópticos se engrandecieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Santo cielo, no siento mi pierna izquierda."

"Lo digo en serio. ¿Dónde está tu _cabeza_ la mitad del tiempo?"

"Está arriba de mis hombros, Sunstreaker. No _siento_ mi pierna."

"¿De qué te quejas? Sigue ahí. Ratchet no ha terminado de unir todo el cableado y eso."

Sideswipe se quedó helado como una laguna en diciembre. "Dulce Primus. Ratchet va a asesinarme."

"Eso no tendría mucho sentido con todo el trabajo que hizo en ti, armándote a bofetadas."

"¿No lo entiendes? Ése es parte del plan. Me revivió del borde de la muerte para que pudiera matarme. Entonces me traerá de vuelta y lo hará de nuevo. ¡Será un ciclo interminable!"

Sunstreaker se rió.

Sideswipe continuó con sus declamaciones. "Me refiero a que entiendo por qué me grita la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero ¡Esta vez ni siquiera sé que me hice a mí mismo! Rayos, ¿Me quedé atrapado en una turbina o algo así? ¿Grimlock decidió que quería comerse al Lamborghini cereza? Quizás fue Snarl. Tengo la vibra de que Snarl me odia."

"Todos te odian."

"Bueno, él me odia más que los otros."

"Ningún Dinobot trató de comerte."

"¿Entonces qué pasó? Quiero saber los cargos antes de que Ratchet me recluya."

"¿Crees que sé?" Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Tenía más o menos la esperanza de que me pudieras poner al corriente, así que, sí. Sí." El adormecimiento empezó a desaparecer y una palpitación sorda de dolor comenzó a florecer en el cuerpo de Sideswipe. "Bueno, ahí van los analgésicos. ¿Crees que si finjo un ataque de histeria Ratchet me dará más?"

Sunstreaker se cruzó de brazos. "¿No puedes ser alguna vez _serio_? Has estado inconsciente por una semana."

"¿Qué? ¡Ouch!" Sideswipe casi rasgó el búfer neural fuera de su cuello cuando se inclinó hacia enfrente. No fue una sensación bonita.

"Deja de moverte, tonto." Sunstreaker suspiró y su expresión se suavizó. Revisó a su hermano. "Luces como porquería."

"Gracias." Sideswipe respondió sarcásticamente aunque el comentario de su gemelo describía aptamente cómo se sentía. "¿Y tú no porque...?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No obtuve el mismo daño, supongo. He estado despierto por un largo tiempo."

Eso significaba que tuvo bastante tiempo para pulirse y darse brillo. Pero también le dio a Sideswipe otra pista. Sunstreaker estuvo involucrado en la batalla. Simplemente no vio lo que le pasó a Sideswipe.

"Solo estoy contento que siquiera me molesté en visitarte." Sunny puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Sideswipe le dio una mirada de ofensa fingida. "¿Qué? ¿No flores? ¿Ni siquiera una canasta de frutas para tu pobre, lisiado hermano? Ay, bueno. Al menos decidiste honrarme con tu presencia. Me siento honrado...y como si hubiera sido golpeado por un tren. ¿Seguro de que no quieres ponerme al corriente con lo que-?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Ésa es la quinta vez que preguntas! ¡Deja de preguntar!" Sunstreaker lo miró ferozmente. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Claro que no. Por eso estoy agitando mi puño hacia ti."

"Mira, si supiera te lo diría. Entonces podríamos patearle el trasero a quien sea que hizo esto."

Ah. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La preocupación de su hermano que tan frenéticamente trataba de ocultar la mayoría del tiempo estaba reluciendo. Sideswipe se rió "¿Qué si fue un pozo de Sharkticons?"

"Entonces quizás tome un poco de más tiempo de patearles el trasero. No es como si no tuviéramos tiempo en nuestras manos." dijo en una voz tipo '¡Duh!'.

"Supongo que es verdad" Sideswipe recorrió el borde de la cortada en su brazo otra vez." Bueno, si no hay nada más, estoy contento de ver que te tomaste algo de tiempo de tu ocupada y arreglada agenda para visitarme, Ricitos de Oro."

Una mirada agria floreció en la cara de Sunstreaker. "No le sigas, Debilucho. Herido o no, seguiré empujando tu cama desde un lado de la montaña si te pones muy molesto."

"Nooo. Deja de canalizar a Ratchet. Es dementemente aterrador." Sideswipe frunció el ceño y jaló uno de los incómodos cables sujetados a su pecho. Un tenue, molesto zumbido siguió a la acción así como una de las máquinas dejó de obtener lecturas.

Sunstreaker se enderezó, poniéndose de pie. "¿Sabes? Hablando de nuestro querido médico, me iré antes de que Ratchet llegue."

"Whoa, ¿Qué?" Sideswipe lo miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué? ¿Has estado aquí por cuatro minutos y ya te vas?"

"Ratchet está en un modo extraño. Preferiría evitarlo."

"¿Extraño cómo? ¿Extraño como 'Seré todo un ninja con tu trasero y te patearé hasta el siguiente nivel de extraño'?"

"No exactamente. Es algo difícil de explicar. Probablemente deberías verlo por ti mismo."

"¿Cómo sabes que él ya viene?"

"Por favor, cada médico en el Arca ha estado frenético sobre ti la semana pasada. También está eso." Sunstreaker apuntó con su pulgar a la zumbante máquina que ya no mostraba señales de vida.

Sideswipe le echó un vistazo a la máquina, y luego miró de nuevo al cable que había arrancado de su persona. "Quizás eso no fue brillante de mi parte."

"No lo fue."

"Oh, bueno. ¿Qué puedes hacer?"

"No estoy seguro de lo que _tú_ puedas hacer, pero yo me voy. Adiós." El robot dorado se volteó para irse.

"Sunstreaker," Sideswipe lo llamó, su voz pellizcada como un quejido de niña.

"Adiós."

"Está bien, bien entonces. Sigue adelante y huye por tu vida. Supongo que me quedaré aquí para enfrentar mi perdición."

Sunstreaker le regaló una de esas sonrisas raras. "Estaré de vuelta para recoger tus piezas. Quizás haga un mural de ellas."

"Más te vale o me voy a poner furioso."

"Oh," Se detuvo."A propósito, estoy contento de que estés bien." La manera en que lo dijo no era nada especial. Era solo un comentario informal hecho mientras se retiraba, pero dejó a Sideswipe sonriendo como un idiota. Sideswipe sabía suficientemente bien cuán preocupado su hermano había estado. El robot dorado simplemente no le gustaba hacer un show de su 'amor fraternal'. Era cosa de Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe tomaría lo que pudiese obtener de su hermano.

Así como Sideswipe lo vio marcharse, captó algo extraño en la esquina de sus ópticos. Casi parecía como si hubiera una fisura recorriendo toda la espalda de su hermano.

"Oye Sunny, ¿Qué-" él se detuvo, dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde para preguntar ya que su hermano se había ido.

El enorme Ala Médica se sintió vacía otra vez. Estaba solo, por sí mismo.

De hecho, era un poco extraño que estuviera solo por sí mismo.

De hecho, se sentía un poco solitario.

"¿Realmente fui el único con daños? ¿Cómo diablos quedé tan apaleado cuando nadie más quedó así?"

Estaba consciente del hecho de que era uno de los mejores combatientes estacionados en la Tierra. Entonces ¿Cómo rayos en el mundo llegó destrozado como si fuera un novato cuando nadie más tenía un rasguño? Por favor. Si se hubiera lastimado al menos Ironhide debería estar también en el Ala Médica. El veterano tenía el hábito de usarse a sí mismo como un escudo metafórico de carne para proteger a los otros Autobots.

Se estaba haciendo frustrante. Quería saber qué había pasado. No importaba cuánto se destrozara el cerebro para alguna clase de memoria, no le surgía nada. Lo que sea con lo que se haya abierto la cabeza aparentemente le había sacado los recuerdos completamente fuera de él. Todos sus recuerdos excepto...

_"Dormido en la arena con el océano bañándolo encima."_

Se puso rígido así como el recuerdo vino y se fue. Había salido de la nada y desaparecido igual de rápido. La letra estaba colgando en la orilla de su mente, tan cerca pero apenas fuera de su alcance.

Antes de que pudiera llevar el asunto más lejos Ratchet se barrió hasta detenerse enfrente la entrada del Ala Médica.

El momento en que Ratchet estuvo en su vista, Sideswipe supo que algo estaba desviado en la Fuerza.

Los ópticos de Ratchet se encontraron con los de Sideswipe, y Sideswipe notó lo extraña que era esa expresión, de absoluto terror en su rostro. El pánico se evaporó tan pronto como vio que Sideswipe estaba en realidad bien (bueno, bien como posiblemente pudiera estarlo en su situación) y en lugar de eso una mirada de alivio apareció en su cara.

Por un momento el médico parecía que no sabía qué hacer. "El monitor de tu chispa dejó de obtener lecturas." declaró apaciblemente.

"Oh, bueno," a Sideswipe se le fue la voz, como si no estuviera seguro qué decir, y levantó el cable como explicación.

El enojo se hizo evidente en el rostro de Ratchet por sí mismo, pero esa mirada rápidamente se marchitó. Era como si simplemente no tuviese la energía para estar enojado.

Ratchet _siempre_ tenía la energía para estar enojado. Algo estaba mal.

"Sabes lo que el cable hace. ¿Por qué lo jalaste?" Otra vez su voz era suave, insípida, omitiendo ese _algo._ Aún así Sideswipe no estaba seguro.

"No estaba prestando atención." Sideswipe dejó caer el cable y distraídamente arañó su pecho desprotegido.

"Sideswipe." Ratchet dio un paso pero vaciló.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba mal con Ratchet. ¿Qué estaba mal con Ratchet?

Ratchet tenía una mirada ambigua en su rostro que le hacía difícil a Sideswipe determinar si el médico estaba enojado o no con él.

La mirada en Ratchet se suavizó y con aprensión caminó hacia el camastro de Sideswipe.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba perdido en la voz y el comportamiento de Ratchet. ¿Qué se había ido?

Hubo un momento incómodo de completo silencio antes de que Ratchet hiciera algo extraño.

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla del camastro, sus manos juntas descansando entre sus rodillas.

Sideswipe estaba aterrado, completamente aterrado. ¿Qué era esto? Aún así trató de permanecer calmado. Los médicos eran conocidos por ser capaces de oler el miedo.

"Sideswipe." Ratchet repitió.

Contra cualquier buen juicio, Sideswipe se abrió paso adelante. "¿Sí?"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Era una pregunta rara pero respondió de todas maneras. "Eh, de hecho no. Todo me duele y no siento mi pierna izquierda."

"Tu pierna recuperará la sensibilidad eventualmente. Tengo que conectar algunos cables." Casi se oyó aliviado por la tarea que le esperaba. Como si reparar la pierna de Sideswipe fuera una excusa de en realidad hablar. Así que se puso de pie y movió la lona azul fuera de la rodilla de Sideswipe.

Sideswipe casi se atragantó. De la rodilla hasta la articulación de su tobillo, la armadura y las placas dérmicas estaban totalmente despojadas. Solo quedaban los más básicos componentes esqueléticos, cables y pistones de músculo sintético. Y la mayoría de los pistones estaban separados y desparramados en el camastro como tiras de espagueti.

"¿Sabes? No hay prisa en eso de 'sentir mi pierna'. "

Ratchet no dijo nada y empezó el lento proceso de soldar los cables juntos.

Había silencio. Un horrible e interminable silencio. Estaba demasiado lejos del ruidoso abuso verbal usual y el tratamiento tosco, pero, por más extraño que sonase, ese cuento era su zona de comfort. No este-

Lo sea que fuese.

Quería romper el silencio. Tenía que romper el silencio.

Pero no lo hizo.

'¿Voy a estar en problemas?' Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Quizás había hecho algo tan increíblemente estúpido, que simplemente Ratchet estaba demasiado furioso para palabras. Quizás esto era la Ley del Hielo.

Pero no preguntó. Ratchet siguió soldando.

Fue así por los próximos 24 minutos y 52 segundos.

Ratchet se levantó y remplazó la lona de la pierna de Sideswipe. Sideswipe lo miró, buscando algún tipo de respuesta en el rostro del médico.

Ratchet lucía inseguro, tenso. Abrió su boca como si quisiese decir algo pero titubeó.

"Dejaré esos componentes enfriarse antes de unir los pistones Soleus."

Sideswipe no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado confundido.

"Sideswipe, si tú..." Ratchet se detuvo. En lugar de eso, colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro. La dejó ahí por un breve instante. "Volveré más tarde. No jales ningún otro cable."

Y con eso se fue.

Y Sideswipe solo lo miró estupefacto. Tanto para que nunca se le ocurriera preguntarle a Ratchet lo que le había pasado. Nunca preguntó por qué estaba en el Ala Médica.

Si tenía al Doctor actuando así, no estaba seguro si quería saberlo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Este maldito capítulo estuvo de la ...bueno, estuvo _larguíisimo! _La barra desplazadora hasta se hizo pequeña.

**nota de autora:**

Si vieron la peli 2 de Transformers, quizás se dieron cuenta de que aparecían un par de gemelos: uno rojo y otro verde. El verde se llamaba Skids. Skids realmente jamás ha tenido un gemelo, sólo lo hicieron para la película, o sea, voltearon los papeles (Skids le dieron un gemelo, a Sideswipe lo dejaron sin hermanito, cuando en el original G1 es _al revés)._

No se pueden confundir porque:

1)Puse G1 en la descripción

2)Si hubiera sido ligeramente basado en la película hubiera estado en Movies, pero NO.

¿Por qué pongo esto? Porque Skids va a aparecer en los siguientes capítulos que quedan, que sólo son este, otro y ya el final..., qué rápido...

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Habían sido dos días desde que despertó y el silencio de la Ala Médica era ensordecedor.<p>

Sideswipe no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan aislado.

Él era un robot que prácticamente se empujaba a sí mismo en el corazón de la mayoría de las conversaciones. Siempre estaba con alguien más, aunque se tratara de jugar Nintendo con Bluestreak o cartas con Brawn. Incluso si no estaba con sus camaradas Autobots siempre estaba con su hermano.

Hablando de Sunstreaker, técnicamente él estaba en el Ala Médica con Sideswipe aunque no por la misma razón. Él había estado visitándolo lo más que se pudiese estos últimos días y él se quedaría con su confinado hermano siempre y cuando él estuviera disponible. Era lindo tener compañía, ya que casi todos los demás que Sideswipe conocía lo evitaban como a un leproso.

Eso era raro.

Porque a pesar de que Sideswipe estaba en el lado malo de varios robots él aún tenía amigos. Él era carismático y divertido y eso atraía a las personas a él. No como su _anti-social,_ difícil hermano, él sí sabía cómo comunicarse con la gente y se llevaba bien con muchos robots que uno no esperaba. Como Skyfire. Sideswipe descubrió que estaba muy unido con el gran robot después de haberlo sacado del Ártico (Por sí solo, si te importa. Demasiada ayuda que fue Wheeljack.) . Y después de eso Skyfire lo había salvado de un viaje con Ratchet cuando Megatron lo lanzó con un lanzamiento rápido.

Pero Skyfire no lo visitó. Tampoco Bluestreak, o Ironhide o Hound, o nadie más realmente. Usualmente al menos una persona venía a verlo a la madriguera de Ratchet cuando tuvo unas vacaciones extendidas.

Sólo era Sunstreaker.

Aunque en ese momento su compañía se desvaneció como una luz. Sunstreaker se dejó caer pesadamente de lado en una silla, por lo tanto estaba acurrucado sobre uno de sus brazos, con sus piernas balanceándose sobre la orilla de la otra. Lucía _atípicamente_... tranquilo.

Sideswipe sonrió. Su hermano lucía lo mejor de sí cuando estaba así, pero no se lo iba a decir pronto. Él tendría su rostro apaleado por implicar que Sunstreaker no siempre mostraba lo mejor.

Sunstreaker rodó y se apapachó con el respaldo de la silla, su espalda visible del punto de vista de Sideswipe.

La fisura que Sideswipe había pensado que recorría toda la espalda de su hermano, no era una fisura del todo como había descubierto. Era armadura ligeramente ennegrecida, casi carbonizada. Como una quemadura, lo cual era raro porque la armadura de Sunstreaker era usualmente resistente al calor. Y parecía que Sunstreaker no estaba consciente de eso, lo cual era algo aún más raro.

Le diría más tarde.

Por ahora, no era como si no estuviera haciendo algo productivo. Decidió recargar para ayudar al tiempo ir más rápido. De todas maneras, sanabas más en ese estado que cuando estás despierto.

0000000000000

Cuando Sideswipe despertó su hermano se había ido, Ratchet aparentemente había realizado más reparaciones en su pierna (algunos tendones mecánicos y los pistones de músculo sintético estaba unidos de nuevo a la estructura esquelética) y por fin tenía un visitante más, otro que no era su hermano o su espantosamente callado médico.

Solo era alguien que él no había esperado.

"Skids," Sideswipe empezó con lentitud. "¿_Por qué_ estás aquí?"

"Ésa es una excelente pregunta, Sideswipe. ¿Por qué cualquiera de nosotros está aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito en este vasto Universo? ¿Hay algún punto o razón para nuestra creación o vinimos nosotros a la existencia simplemente por oportunidades fortuitas?"

"... ¿Qué? Quería decir que si qué haces tú en el Ala Médica."

"¡Oh! Vine para ver cómo estabas."

"... ¿Por queeé?" Sideswipe pronunció esa palabra algo sospechoso.

Él jamás hablaba con Skids. En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo se olvidaba que Skids existía. Sin embargo, el robot era un alhelí. ¿Podías culparlo?

Una breve pero no identificable mirada brilló a través de los ópticos de Skids, pero se había ido tan pronto como había llegado.

Apenas un segundo había pasado antes de que respondiera. "Oh, sólo me preguntaba si te sentías como para hablar. Debe ser muy aburrido estar en el Ala Médica. Especialmente desde que todos han estado muy ocupados últimamente."

"Entonces eso es lo que pasa. Empezaba a pensar que el que yo no me hiciera presente en una semana mantenía la gente alejada." Era un pésimo intento de humor y la risa débil de Skids no lo hizo sentirse nada mejor.

Sideswipe aún estaba un poco sospechoso de toda la cosa. Y otra vez, el repentino interés de Skids en él era raro, no era como si alguien más estuviera viendo cómo estaba. Esa realización le hizo sentir una pequeña burbuja de apreciación ascender de su chispa.

O quizás, desde que aún estaba tan lastimado, algo en su pecho estaba teniendo una fuga. Esperó que no. Realmente no quería llamar a Ratchet. El médico seguía espantándolo con su dócil y deteriorada actitud.

"¿Cómo lo has estado soportando?" Skids preguntó.

"Muy bien. Es muy aburrido aquí adentro. Mi compañía ha sido algo limitada," Sideswipe respondió casualmente.

Skids sonrió débilmente. "Sí. Bueno, mientras tú has estado fuera, nosotros hemos tenido las manos llenas. Ha sido bastante febril. Estoy seguro de que muchos otros vendrán cuando tengan la oportunidad."

"No hay problema." Sideswipe distraídamente picó una de sus marcas de soldadura donde una enorme cortada solía estar. "No ha sido todo tan malo. No he estado completamente solo pero aún así es un poco extraño. Digo, por ahora usualmente Bluestreak estaría parloteando en mis audios hasta desactivarlos."

"¿Quién ha venido?" Skids preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Además de lo _obvio_, First Aid vino una vez." En lugar de sonar contento por la compañía que había tenido, una mirada ácida se plantó por sí misma en el rostro de Sideswipe. Para su mala suerte empezó a hacer la asociación entre First Aid y la bebida supercargada de energía del infierno que le dieron en vez de energon, puesto que el médico en entrenamiento fue quien se lo trajo.

"Ya veo," Skids dijo amablemente, en un modo algo profesional. Como un psiquiatra o algo así.

Espeeeeren un minuto. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo...

¿Justamente qué está pasando aquí?

¿Skids estaba jugando al psiquiatra con él?

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Sideswipe se quedó callado. Esto estimuló a Skids para alentarlo a hablar un poquito. "¿Cómo han estado tus sesiones con Ratchet?"

Sideswipe lo vio con una mirada demasiado amable.

"¿Sabes cómo es cuando estás hablando con una persona que tiene, no sé, como una horrible protuberancia en su cara o algo por el estilo? Y todo el tiempo estás como: 'No mires. No mires. No mires.' Pero luego terminas mirando. ¿Y luego ellos te agarran mirando y te dan esa mirada realmente obscena?" Sideswipe dijo.

Skids asintió inseguro.

"Así es como Ratchet ha estado actuando a mi alrededor."

"Él ha estado bajo mucho estrés. Sabes, realmente lo asustaste."

"Eso me han dicho." Sideswipe de repente no se sintió como para compartir más de lo que debía.

Skids sonrió ligeramente.

Sideswipe lo examinó con cuidado. Por cualquier motivo por el cual Skids tuviese para estar aquí, si le habían ordenado venir aquí o simplemente vino por curiosidad, Skids parecía que legítimamente quería saber cómo había estado Sideswipe. Y eso era mucho más de lo que cualquier otra persona estuviera haciendo.

También esto era una buena oportunidad para descubrir qué había pasado. Sideswipe era un maestro en forzar palabras, y en los resultados de la manipulación. Probablemente no sería tan difícil conseguir que Skids le dijera qué lo había puesto en el Ala Médica o qué lo había dejado tan herido. Lo cual sería especialmente útil desde que su hermano parecía no saber y todos los médicos habían prácticamente asumido juramentos de silencio alrededor de él.

Así que abrió su boca, listo para encender un poco de ese famoso encanto Lamborghini, pero algo pasó y las palabras se quedaron en su vocalizador.

Se congeló completamente. Todo se quedó aislado, se excluyó de su vista. El Ala Médica comenzó a evaporarse, rizándose en jirones de humo.

Y de la nada, estaba en una pesadilla.

Humo latente, grueso, asfixiante, estaba por todas partes. Bloqueó el cielo de la tarde, la única cosa que podía ver. El Sol era un gran plato blanco más allá de la neblina grisácea, incluso su luz ya superada por los acres humos.

Él estaba casi completamente limitado de sonido alguno. El chisporroteo de su propia armadura quemada era registrado en sus audios junto con la madera astillada, piedras abrasadas por el calor y el chasquido de cristal lejos, allá, en la distancia.

Sentía que se quemaba.

Sentía que se congelaba.

Había una música tranquilizadora.

Demasiado tranquilizadora para la masacre y la destrucción que impregnaba absolutamente todo alrededor de él.

_'Porque te esperan igual que esperaron por mí_

_Y nadie jamás vino...'_

Su chispa _**ardió.**_

"¿Sideswipe? ¡Sideswipe!"

Su mano se disparó a las placas de su pecho.

Le tomó un momento para que las palabras se registraran, mientras pasaban a través de la bruma que había en su Procesador Central. Las visiones extrañas se disiparon rápidamente, remotamente lejos del alcance de Sideswipe, casi como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

De repente su atención se enfocó de vuelta al Ala Médica. Skids estaba enfrente de él y la preocupación era muy evidente en su rostro. Podía ver la manera en que sus cejas estaban fruncidas y por el sutil ladeo descendente de su boca. Probablemente el bloqueo emocional momentáneo de Sideswipe lo había alarmado.

Es que pasó tan rápido.

"Uh," Sideswipe buscó a tientas algo que decir. "¿Estábamos hablando de algo importante?"

Skids sólo lo miró. Era una expresión de preocupación, asombro y miedo y estaba asustando a Sideswipe con algo de ferocidad.

Se había desconectado por ninguna razón. Eso probablemente hubiera asustado a quien sea. Pero seguía siendo raro tener a un robot con el que jamás había hablado antes inquietarse sobre él con semejante ansiedad.

"No, está bien." Skids se oía algo forzado."Ratchet tendría mi cabeza si pensara que te estaba agotando. Sólo descansa y trata de conseguir un poco de tiempo de recarga. De todas maneras, tengo que hablar con Prime de algo ahora."

"Uh, seguro. Diviértete con eso." Sideswipe respondió tenuemente.

Skids se fue y estaba solo otra vez. Nada para darle compañía excepto por sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasó? Era como si su cuerpo y mente se hubiesen rebelado contra ellos mismos. Tuvo una oportunidad para enterarse de qué había pasado y él mismo se bloqueó por completo.

Era como si una parte de su subconsciente profundo lo abrumaba con su deseo de saber con un deseo incluso más grande de mantenerse ignorante de lo que había pasado.

Casi tomó el consejo de Skids y quedó a la deriva para recargar. Como sea, su mente vagaba esos horrendos pensamientos fragmentados que golpeaban a su mente como una serpiente. Eran lo suficientemente rápidos para llenarlo con esa ansiedad, pero se habrían ido antes de que pudiera tener un verdadero agarre en ellos.

Decidió que preferiría estar en la realidad que seguir esos pensamientos.

000000000000000

"Ironhide no tiene un acento sureño. Los sureños tienen el acento de Ironhide."

"Ratchet es la razón por la que Waldo se esconde."

"Si Prowl tiene cinco dólares, y tú tienes cinco dólares, Prowl tiene más dinero que tú."

"Red Alert no usa un reloj. Él decide qué hora es."

"Jazz no parpadea. Ésas solamente son ráfagas cortas de sueño."

"Jazz no parpadea, idiota. No sabemos si realmente tiene ópticos."

"Claro que tiene ópticos, tonto. ¿De qué otra manera pudiera ver?"

"No lo sé. ¿Quizás con su visor?" Sunstreaker declaró como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

"Nah." Sideswipe hizo un ademán con su mano a Sunstreaker, la placa roja de su pecho recién unida. "Diez billetes a que dice que lo usa para verse cool."

"Diez billetes a que dice que lo usa para molestar al resto de nosotros."

"Realmente puedo verlo hacer eso." Sideswipe dijo pensativamente.

"Sólo para mantenernos adivinando." Su gemelo estuvo de acuerdo.

"En serio. La última vez que chequé la lista había 32 suposiciones en por qué usa la maldita cosa."

"De hecho, 33." Sideswipe corrigió. "Bumblebee agregó una hace dos semanas.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?"

"Rayos lásers tipo Cyclops. El visor le impide a Jazz de freírnos el trasero."

"¡Ha! ¡Eso es ingenioso! ¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido eso! Viejo, sería tan cool si Jazz realmente pudiera hacer eso." Alegría maniática resplandeció en los ópticos de Sideswipe.

"Eso supera a que Jazz es ciego. No creo que ellos lo dejarían ser uno de Operaciones Especiales si ése fuera el caso."

"Nunca sabes. Podría tener una red súper asombrosa de sensores y eso que sería como ver."

"No."

"Sólo estoy dando ideas."

"Fue una idea estúpida."

"No tienes que ser tan malo por eso." Sideswipe suspiró.

"No estoy siendo malo. Estoy siendo honesto." Sunstreaker respondió categóricamente.

De repente, los ópticos de Sideswipe se iluminaron otra vez. "¿Qué tal si lo está haciendo para cubrir sus ópticos? ¿Qué si es como, un, em, ex-Decepticon súper-espía que vio la luz y decidió ser un Autobot? Y que no quiere cambiar sus ópticos de color de rojo a azul para poder tener un constante recuerdo de su tenebroso y lúgubre pasado."

"..."

"O quizás no."

Sunstreaker sólo sacudió su cabeza.

Esto era lo habían estado haciendo por la última media hora.

El día anterior, después de la visita extraña de Skids, First Aid se presentó para lijar algunas de sus soldaduras y para traerle un cóctel asqueroso de energon concentrado, y de otros combustibles para ayudar a Sideswipe recuperar su fuerza. Sus heridas habían estado quebrantando todas las unidades de carga y su sistema circulatorio. Entonces tuvieron que asegurarse que él estaba obteniendo una cantidad adecuada de energía.

Pronto después de la visita igual de extraña con First Aid (First Aid tampoco le había realmente hablado. A primera vista uno pensaría que era porque estaba intimidado por Sideswipe, pero el Lamborghini sabía más que eso) Ratchet se presentó después para hacer más trabajo en su pierna y su brazo.

Sideswipe había intentado romper el hielo, y unas pocas veces parecía que Ratchet tomaría la carnada. Pero tan rápido como él se enfurecía, el médico simplemente se apagaba y volvía de nuevo al silencio.

Entonces Sideswipe dejó de intentar.

Después de una recarga frenética inundada de pedacitos y trozos de recuerdos demasiado elusivos como para ser archivados, Sideswipe despertó para más de la horrorosa infusión supercargada de First Aid.

Cuando terminó de meterse a la fuerza el líquido brillante, enfermizo, de color cerveza, se quedó ahí para contar los azulejos en el techo por una hora antes de que su hermano finalmente viniera a salvarlo de su monotonía que era su existencia algo como fallecida.

Habían sido tres días desde que despertó y seguía en la sala médica, lo cual era algo nunca antes escuchado. Usualmente la combinación de él siendo un capital valioso en el campo de batalla y el deseo de Ratchet de simplemente alejarlo de él tenían a Sideswipe listo y funcionando en meras horas. Aunque sus reparaciones estaban siendo tan laboriosamente lentas. Al menos ya no tenía una telaraña de cables colgando sobre él, pero aún no podía usar bien su pierna y algunas partes dolían periódicamente.

Particularmente su pecho. De vez en cuando había una punzada de dolor, pero se iba tan pronto como había venido.

Sideswipe se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada en especial en varios minutos y miró a su hermano. Los componentes labiales de Sunstreaker estaban fruncidos, pero simplemente esperó a su gemelo.

Él relajó sus hombros cuidadosamente. No se había dado cuenta que se había tensado. Sunstreaker probablemente lo notó, porque no hizo ningún esfuerzo en comentar el comportamiento raro de Sideswipe.

Sideswipe siempre era raro a los ojos de Sunstreaker,

"Oye," Sideswipe finalmente rompió el silencio. "¿Cuándo crees que Ratchet me deje salir de la sala médica?"

"Cuando puedas caminar fuera de aquí sin cojear como Quasimodo. Ésa es mi suposición." Gesticuló a la lona que cubría un apéndice.

"Bueno, si ya terminó de reparar mi pierna apropiadamente entonces estaré agradecido que haya dejado de hacerme la Pascua."

"No estamos en Pascua."

"Cállate. Es una expresión. Estas reparaciones insoportablemente largas se me han hecho interminables. Extraño la cirugía improvisada."

"¿Cirugía improvisada?" Sunstreaker realmente sonada vagamente horrorizado.

"¿Tu jamás has visto MASH? Aquí Ratchet la tiene prendida todo el tiempo. Olvídalo. Mi punto es que Ratchet ha estado particularmente lento en ponerme a un cien por ciento. Usualmente me cachetea para armarme y me patea afuera tan pronto como él puede físicamente. Y viejo, sí que sus patadas duelen."

"Está haciendo tus reparaciones con más lentitud de lo usual porque está preocupado que tu chispa no va a ser capaz de aceptar algo tan drástico." Sunstreaker le respondió casualmente.

"Está... ¿Qué?" Eso puso el procesador de Sideswipe en marcha. Había estado teniendo extraños dolores de pecho. "¿Qué está mal con mi chispa?"

Un fogonazo breve en los ópticos de Sunstreaker hicieron evidente que acababa de cometer un error, pero rápidamente regresó a su exasperación fraternal. "Ahorita, nada."

"Oye viejo, no bromees acerca de algo como esto. ¿Qué está mal con mi chispa?" Sideswipe se enderezó, un poco más derecho.

Si pierdes un brazo, puedes obtener uno nuevo. Si tus adaptadores transicionales internos se fríen pueden ser remplazados. Después de todo, muy pocos robots estaban hechos con las mismas cosas con las que habían sido construidos por primera vez. Era la paradoja de Teseo.

¿Es un objeto que tiene cada una de sus partes remplazadas el mismo objeto?

Aún en la Anatomía cybertroniana había muy pocas cosas que absolutamente no podían ser remplazadas. La chispa era una de ellas.

Miró a su hermano expectante. No era como si Sunstreaker mantuviera secretos de él.

El rostro de Sunstreaker estaba limpio de emociones. "Como dije, nada está mal contigo ahora. Además ni siquiera sé que te pasó. Aparentemente lo que sea que te haya pasado cuando te fregaste. Fuera de eso, nadie me ha dicho nada."

"Huh. ¿Te refieres a que no amenazaste de daño corporal a First Aid si no te decía?"

Sunstreaker se encogió de hombros. "Lo pensé. Pero estás bien ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"¿No estás curioso del todo?" Sideswipe levantó una ceja.

"No tengo el mismo ardiente deseo de saber todo como tú quieres." subrayó.

Sideswipe bufó y se cruzó de brazos en enfado a pesar del dolor sordo en sus brazos. "Pensé que me ayudarías a patearle el trasero a la persona que me dio este viaje todo pagado a la Sala Médica."

"Lo haremos," Sunstreaker escupió cáusticamente. "Pero no tiene caso si no estás completamente bien. Y honestamente no te puedo prometer que no lo haría simplemente por mi cuenta si supiera qué pasó."

"Ahaha! Así que la verdad sale a la luz," Sideswipe sonrió astutamente. "Eres un gran blandito."

"Cierra la boca," Sunstreaker contestó bruscamente con veneno húmedo en su voz. "Quizás deba dejarte atrás, viendo qué tan bien manejas lo que sea que fue la primera vez."

"Golpe bajo, hermano. Golpe bajo." Sideswipe hizo una mueca. "Eso no es justo. Quizás haya peleado contra todo un batallón con valentía."

"Lo dudo mucho." Suntreaker dijo sonando no tan impresionado.

"¡Oye, nunca sabes!" Sideswipe engrandeció su pecho heroicamente y luego se encogió cuando el dolor se disparó a través de su torso. "Ouch. Quizás los refuerzos no dolerían esta vez. A menos que no hayan funcionado la última vez. Pero desde que nadie más está en la espantosa Ala Médica, probablemente me dé el crédito a mí mismo."

Sunstreaker volteó sus ojos sobre el expendio de su hermano.

Sideswipe le lanzó una mirada, pero luego alegremente se animó cuando una idea le llegó a la mente. "¿Sabes qué deberíamos de hacer? Deberíamos convencer a Jazz de obtener lásers en sus ópticos y que nos ayude."

Así que se gastaron el resto del tiempo juntos tratando de poner en claro qué poderes de los X-men quedarían bien con sus camaradas Autobots. (Windcharger totalmente sería Magneto. Smokescreen sería Gambit.)

Aún así, ese ligero hormigueo paranoico en el fondo de su mente no lo dejó.

Quería saber qué había pasado.

000000000000000000000000000

A veces después de que Sunstreaker se iba, Sideswipe actuaba.

Y entonces cojeaba.

Era una tarea torpe y ardua, en parte porque una de sus piernas estaba destrozada más allá de la fe, y parcialmente porque era difícil mover sus estúpidas máquinas monitoreadoras de signos vitales junto a él. La última cosa que él quería era un enjambre de médicos descendiendo sobre él, si el cielo los perdonaba, que la cosa esa volviera a dejar de transmitir señales de vida.

Era la primera vez que había caminado en diez días y podía sentirlo. Todo estaba rígido y dolía, y si no era cuidadoso sobre dónde pisaba con su pie izquierdo, ya que un dolor albino, caliente y discapacitante se disparaba a través de su sistema nervioso.

Era una cosa buena que él tuviera alta tolerancia para el dolor. Un robot inferior hubiera estado en posición fetal sobre el suelo ahora mismo.

De nuevo, un robot más listo no se hubiera arriesgado exacerbando sus heridas por algo tan estúpido.

Pero Sunstreaker tenía razón. Sideswipe tenía un odioso deseo de saber todo lo que pasaba. Todo estaba en blanco. Si la enorme fisura en su casco (la cual finalmente había sido soldada y cerrada) tuvo algo que ver con eso había una posibilidad de que su memoria no pudiera volver jamás.

Así que decidió descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Tenía que usar el sistema de monitoreo como una muleta para la mayoría del viaje. Torpemente dio saltitos en una pierna para el resto del viaje.

No tenía que ir muy lejos. Sólo hasta el otro lado de la Ala Médica. Para su mala suerte el Ala Médica era bastante extensa así que no fue exactamente un paseo por el parque.

No obstante, varios minutos dolorosos después logró llegar a la computadora médica.

Sideswipe dio un golpecito con sus nudillos a la pantalla.

"¿Teletraan? Oye, Teletraan."

Hubo un zumbido que significaba que estaba siendo escaneado. "Identificación física completa: Buenas Tardes: Autobot Sideswipe."

"Sí, lo que sea. Oye, necesito acceder a mis archivos médicos."

"¿Fueron incorrectos los auto-diagnósticos?" inquirió la voz seca de Teletraan.

"No están trabajando tan bien como deberían." Sideswipe enroscó su cara cuando recordó cuando tomó inventario de sus heridas la primera vez. No había sido bonito pero de todo lo que había sido, el daño interno era sobre lo que estaba curioso. "¿Puedo tener mi archivo o está bloqueado?"

"Los expedientes privados de Autobot Sideswipe están disponibles a Autobot Sideswipe." Teletraan respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Asombroso" Sideswipe sonrió, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de la IA.

"Tan pronto cuando presente su Código de Autorización para verificación de identidad." la computadora pidió.

"¿Por qué? Hiciste la cosa del escaneo. _Sabes_ que soy yo."

"Precaución: Instalado por Red Alert después de incidente de Optimus Prime vs. Optimus Prime."

Oh claro. Viejo, eso había sido raro.

Entonces Sideswipe se acercó y tecleó el código. Estaba ignorando el dolor sordo punzándolo a través de su pierna malita a pesar de tener todo el peso fuera de ahí. Cuando terminó, enganchó un cable de su brazo a un puerto en la pared.

"Identidad confirmada. Archivos autorizados y cargando." Teletraan se quedó callado aparte de los ronroneos y los clicks de su procesador. En menos de un segundo los documentos habían sido descargados al soldado rojo.

"Gracias Teletraan." Sideswipe activó el archivo, y un holograma proyectó los expedientes, suspendido encima de su brazo.

"A ver, qué tenemos aquí. Sangrado cerebral, bueno, eso explica el dolor de cabeza. Laceraciones en la espalda, brazos y costados, bla bla bla, separación parcial de pierna izquierda, quemaduras severas en la placa del pecho, y brazo izquierdo. Ow, leer todo esto hace que me vuelva a doler. Que más, grave agotamiento de flujo de energon en el cuerpo y lesiones nore... ¿lesiones no relacionadas con batalla?" Eso lucía fuera de lugar.

Como sea, cuando intentó activar el vínculo una notificación apareció diciendo que esa parte del expediente era un archivo separado. "Teletraan, accede el vínculo adjunto a eso de lesiones no relacionadas con batalla para más información."

La computadora chirrió otra vez y lo cumplió. Un segundo archivo apareció en la proyección.

Era corto. "Atrofia severa de la Chispa Vital por el resultado de una combinación de heridas graves y por lesiones con causas no relacionadas con batalla. Chispa se tornó roja antes de una estabilización posible de vuelta a blanco. Ay demonios. "

Sideswipe había estado en el Ala Médica lo suficiente para saber cómo se supone que funciona un cuerpo cybertroniano. Una chispa que se volvía roja era básicamente una sentencia a muerte. Significaba que estaba a punto de apagarse y que seguiría un silencioso colapso total.

¿Había estado tan cerca de morirse?

Quemaba. Estaba desgarrándolo en oleadas, cruzando su cuerpo. Quería llorar. Quería-

La mano de Sideswipe se levantó a su pecho y ese vago recuerdo (?) se disipó.

"¿Necesita algo más Autobot Sideswipe?" Teletraan preguntó desinteresado.

"Nah. Eso está bi-"

"¿Qué haces?"

Sideswipe casi salta fuera de su placa dérmica. El movimiento repentino causó que el cable en su brazo se rompiera de la pared y el dolor se extendió en su pierna. Hubo un momento de humor negro en el que Sideswipe se agitó violentamente tratando de encontrar una manera de pararse que no le causara dolor agudísimo a su cuerpo entero cuando el recién llegado simplemente lo miró medio molesto.

"¡Sunstreaker! ¿Qué demonios? Pensé que te habías ido." Sideswipe desactivó el archivo holográfico y optó por dejarse caer fuertemente en el suelo. El impacto dolió un poquito, pero era mejor a que su pierna se sintiera como si se fuera a desintegrar. Frotó su pierna adolorida y se preguntó cuando su hermano se había hecho un ninja.

Eso era trabajo de Mirage.

"Me imaginé que ibas a hacer algo estúpido. Sorpresa, sorpresa, estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué haces?"

"Sólo estoy checando algunos de mis archivos privados. ¿Es tal cosa un crimen?"

"Depende." Sunstreaker estrechó sus ópticos. "¿Por qué?"

"Aburrimiento, curiosidad," Sideswipe trató de circunnavegar la razón.

Aún así, era difícil dar las cosas por alto con tu gemelo. "¿Dolor en el pecho?"

Eso agitó a Sideswipe. No había mencionado absolutamente nada de eso. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sunstreaker le dio una mirada tipo '¿Acaso eres _tan_ estúpido?', y la verdad hizo sentir a Sideswipe un poquito tonto. "Soy tu gemelo."

Cierto. Eso tenía algo de sentido. Ambos tenían el hábito de saber cosas extrañas de cada uno simplemente por los sentimientos de sus tripas... e instinto. Probablemente también Sunstreaker captó el comportamiento más sutil de su hermano. Cositas tan insignificantes como una mueca o el tocarse la placa del pecho inconscientemente cuando su chispa se sintiera ceñida dirían todo a su hermano.

"Usualmente no sugeriría esto," Sunstreaker inició, "pero ¿No deberías preguntarle a un médico acerca de eso?"

Eso puso muy nervioso a Sideswipe. "¡No le digas a Ratchet! Voy a estar confinado en la enfermería y jamás voy a salir."

"¿Por qué le diría a Ratchet?" Sunstreaker se veía legítimamente perplejo.

"Porque tú eres mi hermano y ambos somos unos bastardos enfermos entre nosotros en un carácter general."

"Bien por ti." Sideswipe se detuvo. "Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿Te importaría ser mi muleta? Necesito volver a mi camastro antes de que Ratchet regrese. Ha estado dándome mucho espacio últimamente pero creo que es la calma antes de la tormenta. Probablemente está como un súper volcán esperando a explotar. _Tiene_ que estarlo. No ha sido capaz de desahogar toda su furia reprimida y esas cosas, y no quiero desencadenarlo."

"Llegaste aquí por tu cuenta. Puedes regresar solo." Esa fue la respuesta poco comprensiva de Suntreaker mientras dio media vuelta y se fue.

"_Apestas_." Sideswipe casi escupió.

"Adiós."

Con flojera, Sideswipe mandó a su hermano al demonio, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

La extraña marca en la espalda de su hermano ya no estaba.

Quizás no era nada después de todo.

Cojeó de vuelta a su camastro, no sintiéndose más cercano a una respuesta de como había estado antes.


	4. Capítulo 4

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

Mis disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo, pero 6000 palabras no se traducen en un día. Por lo menos no en mi vida.

Cultura General

El bicarbonato de sodio con vinagre sí quita manchas... inténtelo

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p><em>"Oye Bumblebee, ¿Qué pasa exactamente cuando tu chispa se atrofia?" El humano preguntó. "Digo, los he escuchado decir esa frase antes pero realmente nunca he sabido qué significa."<em>

_Bumblebee frunció el ceño y contempló una respuesta para su joven amigo. "Supongo que sería parecido a un ataque al corazón." Hizo una pausa. "Aunque ésa no es la mejor descripción."_

_"¿A qué te refieres?" El adolescente preguntó curioso._

_"Bueno, con ustedes, los humanos... tienen un corazón, ¿Cierto? Ratchet me dijo que es muy importante."_

_"Sí. Sólo un poco."_

_"Bueno, el corazón humano sólo puede latir una cierta cantidad de tiempo en la duración de la vida de un humano antes de que se quede sin energía y se detenga, ¿Verdad?"_

_"Supongo. Eso es cierto."_

_"Bueno, nuestras chispas son básicamente esferas de energía comprimidas. En vez de bombear sangre a través de nuestros cuerpos, ellas pulsan energía a través de nuestros sistemas. Sin embargo, las chispas son finitas. Sólo tienen la energía necesaria que puedan dar antes de que se agoten y se desvanezcan por completo."_

_"Wow, huh. Eso es realmente...extraño. Realmente jamás pensé antes acerca de que ustedes fallecieran de vejez."_

_"Toma mucho, mucho tiempo."_

_"Entonces, ¿Qué con la atrofia? ¿Qué pasa cuando hace eso?"_

_"Ratchet es mucho mejor explicando fisiología cybertroniana." Bumblebee se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras correctas. "¡Oh! Así es como lo explicaban antes en el entrenamiento. La chispa es como una estrella."_

_"¿Una estrella?"_

_"Entre más joven es la chispa es más blanca o azulada. Mientras la chispa envejece se torna más roja y más fría puesto que ya tiene menos energía para gastar. La chispa entonces se engrandece un poco ya que la energía no está tan concentrada." Su cara se tornó siniestra. "Cuando una chispa se atrofia significa que un tipo de trauma está causando que pierda energía a un ritmo extremadamente alarmante y desaparezcan prematuramente."_

_"Whoa."_

_"Usualmente en casos menores, la chispa es capaz de regenerar la mayoría de la energía perdida. Sin embargo, a veces la chispa pierde tanta energía que se torna roja y colapsa totalmente."_

_Pausa. "¿Y eso le pasó a Sideswipe? Su chispa se tornó roja."_

_"Sí."_

_"Pero su chispa no colapsó. Ahora está bien ¿Cierto?"_

_"Spike, lo que le pasó a él simplemente __**no**__ sucede, al menos no seguido. Para nosotros una chispa roja es como una sentencia de muerte. El hecho de que no solamente sobreviviera pero que se haya recuperado casi por completo es increíble. Ratchet dijo que probablemente su esperanza de vida se haya acortado, pero tomando en cuenta lo que pasó, eso no es lo malo."_

000000000000000000000

Sideswipe sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más terminara en el Ala Médica.

Simplemente no esperaba _esto._

Habían sido aproximadamente cinco días desde que despertó. Sus marcas de soldadura habían desaparecido y su pierna sólo necesitaba unos ajustes más antes de que fuera declarado apto para combate. No podía esperar. Él tenía una sesión más con Ratchet, para que el médico pudiera unir el remanente de su rodillera. Después de eso, si todo estaba bien y todo estuviera sano, él sería dado de alta ese mismo día.

Esa pequeña noticia había mejorado bastante su humor. También desde que su sistema circulatorio había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no tenía que tomar esa infusión supercargada infernal que First Aid fabricaba. Ya podía disfrutar uno de alto grado y no preocuparse por los niveles peligrosamente bajos. La vida era grandiosa.

Así que estaba sentado en la orilla de su camastro, sorbiendo su energon de alto grado así como distraídamente pateaba sus piernas recientemente reparadas.

Ahí fue cuando se desató el infierno.

Las puertas de la sala Médica se abrieron de portazo y el equipo médico entró como un enjambre. Ratchet gritaba órdenes, First Aid y Perceptor estaban despejando los camastros para usarlos y ahí fue cuando Sideswipe notó que Ironhide y Silverbolt, ambos luciendo peor que el Desgaste, en malas condiciones, estaban cargando un robot.

Por el color verde militar de su armadura, Sideswipe reconoció instantáneamente al robot como Hound. El explorador lucía como si casi lo hubiesen dejado hecho jirones. Su brazo derecho había desaparecido completamente como si lo hubiesen incinerado de su hombro. Los dentados bordes de la herida estaban ennegrecidos y seguían chisporroteando. Cada cierto tiempo se podía escuchar algún cable saltar por ser sobrecargado por el calor y también el desmoronamiento de su armadura quemada y quebradiza mientras esta se descarapelaba. Sin embargo, no había hemorragia. La herida había sido más bien exhaustivamente cauterizada por lo que sea que lo hubiese causado.

Hound estaba despierto y temblando como una hojita. Sideswipe identificó eso como un síntoma de shock.

Lo colocaron suavemente en un camastro e intentaron tener un mejor acercamiento a la herida, pero Hound estaba apretando el cabo donde su brazo solía estar, como si soltarlo pudiese causar que se desangrara. Lucía desconectado de la realidad y absolutamente aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Sideswipe tendía a olvidar que no todos los robots estaban acostumbrados a que se les hubiese arrancado una extremidad. Aún cuando no era una herida que peligraba la vida a un cybertroniano como sería para un humano, seguía siendo relativamente traumático y dolía hasta el alma.

Pero la mirada en el rostro de Hound no era de un robot afligido por el dolor.

Era de alguien que acababa de ver la Muerte misma en su cara, y de alguna manera, había sobrevivido para contarlo. El shock en su cara no era del shock de _"Ay-Primus-jódeme-voy-a-desmayarme-del-dolor"_. Era más como un shock de _**"Vector-Sigma-Cómo-es-que-sigo-vivo-casi-me-muero."**_

Los demás se presentaron también.

Brawn parecía que había sido arrastrado por una fosa con cosas picudas. Su coraza estaba rasguñada y repicada como si a nadie le importara. Las manos de Trailbreaker y sus antebrazos parecían como si las hubiese hundido en ácido hirviendo. Estaba calcinado y rallado justamente abajo de sus codos y la pintura del área afectada había desaparecido. Los campos de fuerza de Trailbreaker usualmente prevenían cosas como esas de pasar.

Quizá no habían funcionado.

A Mirage le faltaba un protector en su hombro y tenía unos arañazos, pero fuera de eso, no se veía tan mal. Por otra parte, los Aerialbots tenían agujeros de explosivos en sus armaduras, y Air Raid en particular no estaba feliz de eso.

Luego Prime entró.

Él aún intentó verse imponente y con dignidad, pero fácilmente era el más apaleado después de Hound. No le faltaba ninguna extremidad, pero seguía humeando de algunas partes. Sus parabrisas estaban destrozados y su armadura estaba quemada y dañada por todas partes.

Optimus Prime, el gran líder de los Autobots, soltó su rifle masivo al suelo con un ruido sordo, y se dejó hundir contra la pared hasta sentarse, dejando que su cabeza descansara en sus manos y soltó un largo suspiro.

Esa fue la cosa más estremecedora de todas.

Sideswipe miró estupefacto a la repentina ráfaga de médicos y heridos alrededor de él. Él había querido compañía pero no así.

Esto no era normal. Sí, siempre había una sensación de urgencia, especialmente entre los médicos, cuando cualquier herido entraba después de una batalla, pero el silencio total y la severidad presente eran extranjeras.

Usualmente en estos casos, a menos de que fuese realmente malo, el humor se utilizaba para alivianar la situación.

Pero no habían chistes malos sobre necesitar una mano de Hound. No se hacían bromas entre Brawn y Ironhide sobre qué tan asombrosas eran las quemaduras de cada uno, y cómo estaban hechos chatarra de basurero sus acabados de pintura.

Los malheridos estaban siendo cuidados por los médicos. Los de menor daño estaban sentados en silencio, realizando pequeñas reparaciones por su cuenta mientras esperaban en la cola para ser vistos. Nadie estaba en condición de vida o de muerte. Ni siquiera Hound. Sideswipe podía decir eso por haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el cuidado de Ratchet tantas veces.

Entonces ¿Qué pasaba con la morbosidad que sofocaba el cuarto?

Sideswipe sólo miró del extremo del cuarto para tratar de descifrarlo.

Había una sombría sensación ajena en el cuarto trenzado con un toque de...¿De qué? _¿Alivio?_

¿Cómo si todos estuvieran contentos de estar vivos? ¿Cómo si todos estuvieran intentando digerir a lo que acababan de sobrevivir?

De ninguna manera. Las batallas con los Decepticons no eran así. Al menos ya no. No desde que dejaron Cybertron. Su pelea que continuaba con los Deceptions había evolucionado a algo como una tarea diaria hace mucho tiempo que ya rara vez era apenas la gran cosa. Introduce tu tarjeta y dispara a algunos desgraciados mientras ellos te tratan de disparar. Enjuaga y repite.

¿Por qué todos actuaban de esa manera?

¿Por qué Prime estaba sentado contra la pared de la Sala Médica luciendo como Atlas siendo aplastado bajo el peso del mundo?

¿Qué pasó?

¿Por qué había preguntado esa pregunta tanto en los últimos días?

_**Quién sabe.**_ Una vocecita en su cabeza le respondió. _**Mira el lado bueno. Al menos no eres tú sobre lo que ellos están preocupados, ¿Verdad?**_

Sideswipe asintió rígidamente en acuerdo, cuando se detuvo y se dio cuenta que esecialmente se estaba respondiendo por su cuenta.

Huh.

Ay bueno. Todos hablan consigo mismo en algún punto.

La única cosa cómoda de toda esa situación era que el feroz temperamento de Ratchet y su control habían vuelto por primera vez desde que Sideswipe había despertado, y si realmente le pensabas un poco, hasta eso estaba estropeado.

"¡Wheeljack! ¡Deja de arrastar tus malditas suelas y ayúdame a quitar el metal corroído de la cuenca del brazo de Hound!"

"Pero Trailbreaker-"

"Deja que First Aid lo maneje. ¡Deja de gimotear y arrastra tu trasero _aquí!"_ Ratchet ladró. Luego pasó con Hound. "Hound, o mueves tu mano o te la arranco y luego tendré que volver a colocarla después de colocar tu brazo. Creéme que eso no me haría un campista feliz." Dijo oscuramente.

"O-Okay. Perdón, Ratchet." Hound respondió dócilmente, aún un poco sacudido. No obstante, el cumplió y movió su mano lo cual le permitió a Ratchet acceder a la cuenca carbonizada.

Sideswipe se encontró mirando fijamente las quemaduras de Hound, así como distraídamente rasguñó las placas de su pecho recién reparadas y pulidas. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando de nuevo y se forzó a sí mismo a detenerse.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Sideswipe observó la acción ya trivial de ver soldados ser reparados después de una batalla, y decidió que había algo demasiado inherentemente extraño sobre toda esa situación y simplemente por primera vez en cinco días se levantó y se fue.

Nadie se dio cuenta que se había ido.

0000000000000000000000

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Era engañosamente tarde, alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Sideswipe sólo estaba despierto ya que su horario había sido arruinado por su estancia en la Sala Médica. Sólo aquellos en el Ala Médica y en el turno de cementerio estarían despiertos.

Aún tenía una ligera cojera por tambalearse en su rodilla, y unas cuantas placas en su espinillera seguían sueltas, pero fuera de eso él lucía tan bien como si estuviera nuevo. De seguro Ratchet lo perseguiría después para resaltar las metafóricas I's y tachar las T's de sus reparaciones pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para socializar.

Si combinabas cuánto tiempo había estado en coma con cuánto había estado despierto y bajo reparaciones, eso equivaldría a doce días sin ver a nadie excepto a su hermano, los médicos y Skids.

Los médicos y Skids no contaban.

Y lo que sea que haya pasado en la Sala Médica no contaba puesto que en realidad nadie le dijo nada a Sideswipe. Ni siquiera supieron que estaba ahí. Estaban tan entrados en su...lo que sea que eso haya sido.

Sideswipe dejó de caminar y observó el árido, luminoso pasillo.

Estaba demasiado silencioso.

Viejo, eso no era a algo a lo que quería acostumbrarse. Sólo le recordaba qué tan aburrido y solitario había estado en la Sala Médica.

¿Debería de esquivar a sus amigos por esquivarlo a él? Skids dijo que todos habían estado demasiado ocupados para visitarlo pero, aún así.

Estaba un poco ofendido por la falta de amor. Quizás ellos merecían ser ignorados.

Pero otra vez, quizás eso no sea una buena idea. Si evitaba a Brawn, él quizá decida no compartirle nada de ese elegante energon azul de alto grado, que había descubierto cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo llamaba? Ah, sí.

El Borrador de Mentes.

Podría usar un poco de eso.

Pero Brawn estaba en la Sala Médica.

Con Hound.

Esa quemadura realmente lucía muy mal.

Rasguñó su pecho.

_**¿Sabes? Puedes usar vinagre de malta con bicarbonato de sodio para quitar algunas quemaduras.**_

Sideswipe dio un resoplido divertido. "Pft. Sí. Quizás las quemaduras de una olla de cocina. No las quemaduras en armadura cybertroniana."

Su voz resonó en el pasillo vacío.

Huh.

Siguió caminando.

Eventualmente se abrió camino a los cuarteles y encontró el camino a su propio cuarto.

La primera cosa que lo golpeó fue la familiaridad del aroma. Su cuarto olía a cera de tortuga, pintura acrílica y julepe de menta (algo que jamás descubrieron por qué.) Al mismo tiempo era reconfortante.

Viejo, era bueno estar de vuelta. Los camastros para pacientes eran algo fundamentalmente incómodos y había estado prácticamente atornillado a uno por casi dos semanas. Era lindo estar de vuelta a su propio cuarto, rodeado por su propio desorden y no todos esos artilugios y maquinitas a las que había estado unido bajo el cuidado de Ratchet.

Pateó una pila de sus cosa fuera de su camino, cayendo al lado del cuarto más fastidioso de Sunstreaker. Le iba a gritar después, sin duda, pero arreglaría cuando él llegara. Aún así Sunstreaker no estaba en el cuarto, significado de que probablemente estaba en el turno nocturno. Entonces, en vez de preocuparse por su enfermizo, obsesivo-compulsivo hermano, simplemente gateó a la litera superior de sus camas, e inmediatamente se durmió.

Ese fue la recarga más pacífica que había tenido desde que tenía memoria. La familiaridad de su cuarto era reconfortante y lo hacía sentir agradablemente en paz.

No más humo u océanos bañándo lo que sea esta noche.

00000000000000000

Claro que todas las cosas buenas tienen un final.

"¡SIDESWIPE!"

Whump.

Sideswipe parpadeó solemnemente.

El techo estaba mucho más lejos de lo que recordaba que estaba.

¡Ah! Estaba en el suelo. Bueno, eso aclaraba las cosas. ¿Desde cuándo el techo tenía ópticos violetas?

"Oh" Dijo mientras que esa manta pesada de recarga sobre él empezó a dejarlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? Su reloj interno le dijo que habían sido siete horas, lo que significaba que eran como las nueve o algo así. Eso era muchísimo tiempo. Estaba algo sorprendido de que Sunstreaker lo dejó dormir tan tarde.

Se levantó lentamente y se frotó la nuca. Eso dolía un poco. "¿Me acabo de caer de mi litera?"

"Sí." Suntreaker gruñó, encima de él.

"Oh. Ok. Es bueno saberlo." Se balanceó de nuevo sobre sus hombros, y puso sus palmas en contra del suelo y se levantó. El aterrizaje había sido algo tambaleante, pero seguía siendo mucho mejor que como estaba hace unos días. Hace un par de días apenas podía cojear al otro lado del Ala Médica sin algún dolor agudísimo.

Ratchet a veces hacía maravillas.

"Entonces ¿Cómo estás en este brillante y glorioso día?" Sideswipe preguntó con su voz más fastidiosamente feliz.

Sunstreaker ardió. "Saca tu _porquería_ del mi lado del cuarto."

Sideswipe parpadeó y luego miró a la dispersa pila de basura que había pateado a través del cuarto antes. "Sabía que eso iba a ser la primera cosa de la que ibas a hablar."

La pila de cosas consistían en revistas viejas, algunas cintas de videos rotas, varias partes de repuesto para pistolas y una espada metálica de doble filo, muy oscura. La que sacó de la pila antes de trapear el resto bajo sus camas con el lado del pie. Le dio a su hermano una descarada sonrisa mientras maniobraba la espada en sus manos como todo un experto.

"De hecho, no se te había permitido para dejar el Ala Médica." Sunstreaker casi fastidia. "Ve y encuentra a Ratchet antes de que te mate."

"Estaba ocupado." Sideswipe agarró la punta de la espada y la lanzó alto en el aire antes de atraparla por el mango. "Y si me hubiera quedado más tiempo, bueno, pensé que el cuarto me iba a tragar. Ya sabes, las cosas han estado raras últimamente. Un montón de robots terminaron allá ayer pero era, no sé, diferente. Serio, supongo. Demasiado serio. Tenía que salir de ahí."

Sideswipe no quería pensar en qué tan cansado y perdido se veía Prime, sentado contra la pared del Ala Médica mientras sus soldados heridos estaban siendo atendidos alrededor de él.

"Huh. Un montón de robots heridos en el Ala Médica estaban siendo serios." Sunstreaker dijo monótonamente.

"Creéme. Fue raro. Tuviste que estar ahí." Sideswipe caminó fuera de su cuarto, maniobrando la espada mientras iba. "No podía estar ahí, viejo. Sabes que me vuelvo loco de remate si me encierran en un lugar por mucho tiempo. No tuve permitido romper nada, nadie vino a verme excepto tú, ya me perdí de dos episodios nuevos de Thundercats, no he tenido una pelea jamás, y te juro que si alguien superó mi mejor puntuaje en Donkey Kong cuando no estaba voy a romper varias caras."

"Por Dios Sideswipe. Deja de hablar antes de que te estrangule." Refunfuñó mientras seguía a su gemelo a través del corredor.

Sideswipe se detuvo para mirar a su hermano. "No respiro. ¿Cómo se haría eso?"

"La acción misma sería confortante. Para mí es. Sería altamente incómodo para tí. Ahora ve y encuentra a Ratchet antes de que tenga que escuchar sobre eso." Suntreaker se marchó en la bifurcación del pasillo.

"Sunstreaker," Sideswipe gimió como niña. Lo ignoraron.

¿El siguiente curso de acción cuando eres ignorado por tu hermano?

Cantar, obviamente.

_"Te toco una vez, te toco dos veces_

_No te soltaré a ningún precio_

_Te necesito ahora como te necesitaba entonces_

_Siempre decías que nos encontraríamos algún día."_

_Su hermano simplemente le levantó el dedo._

_Sideswipe se rió y volvió a su camino feliz._

_"Si te vas_

_Oh, si te vas_

_Oh, si te vas_

_No mires atrás_

_No mires atrás._" cantó lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano lo escuchara.

000000000000000000000

El instante en que Sideswipe puso un pie en la puerta, Ratchet lo agarró de su antena auditiva, lo arrastró a través del cuarto y lo lanzó a un camastro.

'_¡Sí! ¡Ratchet furioso ha vuelto!_' Sideswipe aclamó en su mente.

"¡No te vas a menos de que yo lo diga, tú desagradable y pequeño desgraciado!" Ratchet escupió.

Sideswipe sonrió como un idiota. Yep. Ratchet estaba de vuelta. Lo que sea que haya pasado ayer lo sacó de su extraño miedo.

"¡Lo haré, Ratchetcito!" Respondió alegremente. Pudo ver la irritación brillar en los ópticos azul claro del médico. Así se supone que debe ser. Él actuaba fastidioso. Ratchet se enojaba. Sideswipe continuaba fastidiando, y luego Ratchet le calaba la cabeza con la herramienta que estuviera más próxima.

¡Sideswipe jamás creyó que alguna vez estuviera tan emocionado de ser golpeado!

...Viejo, eso se oyó raro.

Por una milésima de segundo Ratchet parecía que iba a batearle la cara, pero al último minuto, algo pasó. La furia pareció que se colapsó fuera de él y se desinfló como un globo perforado.

Sideswipe frunció el ceño. _¡Rayos! Tan cerca de la normalidad._

Con eso Ratchet agarró sus herramientas, apretó las placas de su espinillera, quitó los pliegues fuera de la rodilla de Sideswipe y le dio los toques finales a las reparaciones de Sideswipe. Cuando terminó, le dio a Sideswipe una mirada dura.

El médico parecía estar extrañamente en conflicto son algo. Sideswipe abrió la boca para decir algo sobre eso pero lo cortaron.

"Voy a volver." Ratchet dijo con resignación. "Tengo que hablar con Prowl. Vete y te voy a empernar al suelo. Sabes que lo haré."

"Lo hiciste el marzo pasado." Sideswipe dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Paso a pasito. Volverían a los proyectiles y a los insultos ruidosos muy pronto. Hasta entonces tendría que tomar lo que pudiera obtener.

Después de eso Ratchet dejó a Sideswipe saltando para buscar a sus camaradas.

Sabía que algunos de ellos seguirían en la Sala Médica. El protocolo usualmente te dejaba bajo observación después de tener una extremidad repuesta (a menos que fueras Sdieswipe, más seguido que no.) Ellos tenían que estar-

¡Ahá!

Vio a Hound en la distancia. Trailbreaker seguía también ahí, en seguida del camastro de Hound. Ambos estaban despiertos y alerta, y parecía que estaban conversando sobre algo.

"¡Hola Hound! ¿Cómo te sientes?" Sideswipe dijo con formalidad. Hound era uno de esos robots que simplemente no te podía caer mal. Él realmente quería saber cómo estaba. Eso y el lado ligeramente más vengativo de Sideswipe querían hacer sentir mal a los dos por no visitarlo del todo mientras estaba herido. ¿La mejor manera de hacerlo? Checando su bienestar.

Estaba funcionando. Ambos agacharon sus cabezas con un poco de culpa.

"Sideswipe," Hound dijo inseguro, antes de responder con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. "Oh. Estoy bien. Ratchet volvió a colocarme mi brazo hace poquito. Aunque las cosas aún están...fuera de lugar." Movió su hombro derecho experimentalmente y se podía oír el cencerreo de componentes sueltos.

"Huh." Sideswipe miró a su extremidad reparada."Eso es completamente injusto. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomó esta pierna para que la repararan? Dos semanas. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? Podría haber jurado que Ratchet estaba en una misión para romper el récord de volver a colocar una extremidad. 28 minutos para colocar un brazo después de que Starscream me lo arrancó. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente en serio."

Lo recibió una sonrisa débil.

Sideswipe jaló una silla, la volteó hacia atrás y se sentó.

"Entonces." Cruzó los brazos en el respaldo y apoyó su barbilla encima."¿Qué tal tú, Trailbraker?"

"Mejor que Hound." Alzó los brazos. Aún tenía cicatrices de soldadura y seguía sin pintura, pero al menos ya no parecía que había tratado de lavar sus manos con lava.

"Eso es bueno."

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal tú?" Hound preguntó, visiblemente contento por la recuperación de Sideswipe. "Es bueno verte vivito y pateando. Nos tuviste espantados por un rato."

"Eso fue lo que escuché," Sideswipe respondió con lucidez." Aún tengo espacios totalmente en blanco. Supongo que me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte. Con suerte volverán a llenarse solitos."

Hound y Trailbreaker intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

"¿Tú no,"Trailbreaker titubeó, "recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Nop," Sideswipe se encogió de hombros. "¿Tú sí?"

Trailbreaker hizo una pausa."¿A ti?"

Sideswipe asintió para clarificar las cosas.

La expresión de Trailbreaker se tornó en una de lástima, pero rápidamente dijo, "No. No lo sé."

Sideswipe no se la creyó, pero había maneras más insinuantes para obtener una respuesta, "Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Y decidí que probablemente no quiero saber de todas maneras. Volverá a mí ese recuerdo eventualmente. Pero lo quiero saber ahora," Estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla indiferentemente, " Es ¿Qué demonios los hirió tan gravemente?"

Hound y Trailbreaker se congelaron como un par de venados enfrente de los faros de una camioneta e intercambiaron una mirada petrificada. Era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación entera con esa mirada, y era un poco desagradable porque Sideswipe estaba fuera de la plática.

Preferiría mantenerse fuera de la plática.

Esto era en parte la razón de por qué la semana pasada había sido tan molesta.

"En serio, probablemente tendré que combatir contra lo que sea que los haya apaleado a ambos, entonces debería saber a lo que me voy a enfrentar. ¿La cabecita de campana construyó otro de sus rayos mortíferos? Probablemente ya hizo como seis de esos en este año solito." Sideswipe se rió siniestramente.

Sideswipe seguía sin saber qué lo había herido. Como sea, viendo la evidencia que se le había presentado, podría apostar su último dólar a que fue lo que sea que haya quemado el brazo de Hound.

"Respondíamos a un llamado de auxilio en Texas. Ya sabes, los Decepticons eligieron como blanco a un yacimiento de petróleo, y qué no," Hound comenzó lentamente.

"¿Sí?" Sideswipe lo incitó a que continuara.

"Era el trío de Ramjet, unos cuantos Constructicons...creo que vi a Reflector y Ravage, pero no estoy seguro."

"¿Qué más?"

Hound se detuvo, una mirada sombría se derramó a través de su cara. "De hecho, estaba yendo bien," Su voz tomó un tono más siniestro, "pero luego todo se fue al infierno cuando fuimos atacados por-"

**OBSCURIDAD**

Sideswipe estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hound porqué se había callado en el momento del suspenso, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ciego.

"-id-ipe-" Había una voz minúscula y distante. Muchas, de hecho. Le estaban como gritando. Alguna de ellas se escuchaba enojada. La mayoría preocupadas.

Pronto la obscuridad se convirtió en sombras. Las sombras en siluetas. De repente las siluetas se aclararon y pudo ver a Ratchet encima de él.

Whoa. Déjà vu.

Un momento Ratchet le estaba gritando en un tono en el borde de la histeria, muy familiar, y al siguiente estaba usando uno de sus tonos de absoluta furia con Hound y Trailbreaker... ¡Oh, oye! ¡Seguían aquí! Solamente que lucían inmensamente culpables por algo y también muy asustados.

Viejo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué estaba de nuevo en el suelo?

_**Primus. Levántate y salva tu último jirón de dignidad. Ash.**_

"Me quedé sin esa cosa hace no mucho." Sideswipe refunfuñó.

Aparentemente lo dijo en voz alta porque debajo del pánico Sideswipe pudo ver una chispita de alivio en los ópticos de Ratchet. "¿Sideswipe? ¡Primus, Sideswipe!"

"Estoy bien, Ratchet. Relájate. Ow," Lo dijo con casualidad. Trató de levantarse pero en el segundo en que logró sentarse algo lo golpeó en la cara con la fuerza de un tren de carga y terminó tirado en el piso otra vez.

En retrospectiva ésa no era la respuesta apropiada para ofrecerle a tu irascible, médico ninja cuando estaba absolutamente aterrorizado por algo.

Sus audios estaban zumbando. Podría haber sido por el estruendo de su casco cuando se quebró contra el suelo, o podría haber sido por el impacto de un puño con su cara.

Había estrellitas en su visión y podía distinguir las sobrebrillantes formas de Trailbreaker y Hound cuando arrastraron al médico fuera de él, antes de que Ratchet pudiera infligirle una paliza más severa.

Oye, hey. Ratchet lo golpeó.

¿Por qué había querido esto antes? Los golpes de Ratchet dolían hasta el alma.

_**Hola, soy Papel. Gusto en conocerte. Creo que Piedra está bien en la manera en que es ella, pero Tijeras necesita reducir su fuerza. Es demasiado poderosa.**_

"Ayyy cáaallate," Sideswipe arrastró las palabras. Rayos, esa voz empezaba a fastidiar.

Los tres bajaron la vista y lo vieron de nuevo, la preocupación y el shock grabados en sus rasgos. Ratchet en particular lucía absolutamente horrorizado por lo que había hecho, lo cual era muy extraño. Ratchet usualmente jamás se sentía mal en darle un par más de abolladuras y marcas si eso significaba que pronto estaría arriba y funcionando a largo plazo.

Primus, ¿Por qué todo era tan radiante? Y brillante. Las cosas no se suponían que tenían que brillar.

Parecía que habían más gritos con pánico por los tres partidos esta vez, pero no podía oír nada gracias al zumbido de sus audios. Hound y Trailbreaker parecían caminar al frente y para atrás, entre señalándolo y luego señalando a Ratchet, furiosos. Ratchet les respondió con más gritos enfurecidos en medio de miradas preocupadas que le lanzaba a Sideswipe.

El zumbido comenzó a desaparecer y un dolor de cabeza enorme lo empezó a remplazar.

"Sabía que eras un firme creyente del amor duro," Sideswipe empezó casi inaudiblemente desde su aturdido lugar en el piso, pero atrajo la atención de los demás, "¿Pero no podía simplemente tener una curita y una paleta de vez en cuando?"

Ratchet se precipitó y de repente estaba sosteniendo ambos lados de la cara de Sideswipe en sus manos. "¿Sideswipe? ¿Sideswipe?" Parecía que estaba examinando su cara para encontrar daños.

"Nu-uh,"Sideswipe respondió alegremente. "Es'na trampa. Me pegaste la última-" No tenía la energía para terminar ese pensamiento.

"Lo siento, Sideswipe. ¿Estás bien?" Ratchet le preguntó con urgencia.

"Me pegaste," Pausa. "La cabeza me duele". Se volvió a callar. "No." Finalmente se decidió.

"Ayúdenme a colocarlo en un camastro," Ratchet se dirigió hacia los demás. Fue un trabajo arduo y torpe para los tres pero lo lograron de alguna manera.

"¡Primus, Ratchet! ¿Cuál era el punto de repararlo si simplemente le ibas a abrir la cabeza otra vez?" Trailbreaker gritó.

**_¿Por qué no simplemente dejamos a Ratchet con los Decepticons? Apuesto que eso terminaría con la guerra, máximo, en unos días._**

"Buena pregunta." Sideswipe murmuró, realmente inseguro de a quién le estaba respondiendo.

"¡No lo _sé_!" Ratchet respondió enojado y defensivo. Más éste último que el anterior. "Yo sólo...no lo sé." Había fatiga en su voz.

A Sideswipe no le gustó ese tono. Le diría a Ratchet eso si el cuarto no estuviera dando vueltas.

"Skids tenía razón," Ratchet finalmente dijo con derrota en su voz. "No creo que él sepa."

Trailbreaker y Hound lucían extrañamente con el corazón roto cuando escucharon esa declaración.

"¿Saber qué?" Sideswipe preguntó con su mente nublada. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse difusas.

_**Probablemente no quieras saber. La ignorancia es felicidad y toda esa palabrería.**_

"Ayy, guarda silencio." Sideswipe refutó a medias.

Aún así lo estaban ignorando.

"Ambos vieron lo que pasó de primera mano. Tengo que volver con Prowl. No puedo declararlo apto para servicio," Ratchet susurró.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sideswipe meramente trataba de mantenerse consciente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Hound preguntó en un tono quedito. Sostuvo su hombro como si siguiera imaginando esa colilla quemante que había estado ahí meras horas antes. "Necesitamos a _todos_. Sideswipe es probablemente nuestro mejor luchador después de Prime."

"¡No lo _sé_!" Ratchet respondió enojadizo. "No lo sé." dijo con más suavidad. "Pero no puedo, en mi sano juicio, dejarlo salir y pelear-"

**OBSCURIDAD**


	5. Capítulo 5

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ayy, ya es el ultimo capitulo. Sniff. Bueno, éste es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia (unas nueve mil palabras ). Así que bueno, si tardé poquito... como una s_emana_.

Cultura General:

-OMC es la traducción al español de **CMO **(Chief Medical Oficcer= Oficial Médico en Comando ) es diferente a **OMG **(Oh my God) que viene siendo 'Oh Dios mío' . ¡Son muy distintas!

**nota de autora:**

Si ya leyeron el original sabrán que viene lenguaje obsceno. A mí no me gusta escribir groserías, no es parte de mi naturaleza, las groserías son de la autora original y para nada que me gusten los fics tipo M o que tengan, emm, _acciones _no aptas para todo público.

Y gracias a los lectores de España! tengo una montaña de hits de España, se la volaron eeh...y eem…me gusta la paella :)

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe maniobró el cuchillo distraídamente en su mano.<p>

"Thunder! _Thunder! __**Thunder!**__ Thundercats! HOOOO!_" Lion-O gritó desde la TV.

_**No habías visto este episodio antes.**_

"Ya lo sé." Sideswipe se colocó en una posición más cómoda sobre el sillón. Atrapó el cuchillo una última vez y comenzó a examinar el oscuro metal.

No recordó haberse sentado.

_**¿Qué estabas haciendo antes?**_

Buena pregunta. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo como si las respuestas fuesen a caer sobre su cabeza.

Ratchet lo había golpeado antes. Bastante fuerte en realidad. Lo noqueó por varios minutos.

_**¿Y luego qué?**_

No estaba completamente seguro. Oh, esperen, Ratchet habló con él cuando recobró la consciencia. No se había disculpado, ese idiota.

Bruscamente el médico había notificado a Sideswipe que había hablado con Prowl mientras el gemelo había estado inconsciente. Sideswipe sería puesto en servicio restrictivo. Al menos hasta que fuera evidente que no tenía concusiones o algo por el estilo.

"Esas cosas son probablemente puras estupideces." Sideswipe se quejó consigo mismo. Sabía cómo era una concusión y ciertamente él no tenía una. Si él no supiera mejor él pensaría que estaban usando tácticas evasivas. Era como si ellos trataran de mantenerlo fuera de combate.

Al menos Ratchet lo hacía.

_**No lo sé, **_la Voz habló escéptica, _**Has estado perdiendo tiempo. ¿Seguro que no era una concusión?**_

"No. No lo estoy." Sideswipe respondió honestamente. Eso lo envió de vuelta a su pregunta previa. ¿Cuándo llegó a la Sala de Recreo? Al menos no era el Ala Médica, pero aún así...

Trató de volver sobre sus pasos.

Después de las noticias Sideswipe recordó haber terminado enfrente el boletín. Era una pantalla enorme que tenía los horarios y los deberes de todos y era actualizado diariamente por Jazz y Prowl.

En vez de que se escogieran los trabajos que sinceramente querían hacer, parecía que más bien Prowl y Jazz les asignaban sus deberes por medio de una Tabla de Ouija o por cualquier otro proceso raro de selección aleatoria que usaban.

Aún así tenías que darle crédito a Prowl por ser tan organizado. Especialmente desde que Jazz _realmente_ no hacía nada más que hacerle el trabajo más difícil para el Segundo en Comando cuando se trataba de hacer tareas inmundas.

Si la tarea de hacer semejante cosa alguna vez recayera sobre los hombros de Sideswipe, el robot guerrero probablemente terminaría sacándose el procesador con una cuchara oxidada. Él sentía que no tenía la capacidad de hacer la tarea asquerosa de programar a cada quien en el ARCA _todos los días_ encima de tus deberes regulares.

Aún así, Prowl se las arreglaba, y aunque la mayoría se quejaba de sus tareas más seguido que no, sí mantenía al Arca funcionando de manera fluida.

Nadie debería ser tan bueno al organizarse. No es natural.

"Creo que Prowl fue mordido por una hoja de cálculo radioactiva y en algún punto mutó algunas de sus destrezas sistemáticas a unas súper-espectaculares." Sideswipe bromeó.

_**Eso es cierto.**_

Lanzó el cuchillo al aire mientras trataba de recordar más de su día.

Cierto. Sideswipe seguía sin estar en el horario.

Recordó haber buscado su nombre en el tablero y encontró su columna extrañamente vacía. Quizás había malinterpretado a Ratchet cuando el OMC había dicho servicio restrictivo, pero estaba muy seguro de que 'restrictivo' significaba que todavía tendría trabajo. Sólo que sería ligero.

En realidad, extrañaba estar ocupado. Era raro. Mientras había sido forzado a realizar sus deberes militares él usualmente soñaba con todas las cosas que haría si sólo tuviera el tiempo. Películas, videojuegos, viajar.

De repente estaba libre y se dio cuenta que no quería hacer nada.

Se estiró en el sillón y volteó el cuchillo entre sus dedos, en contemplación profunda.

Había algo _más._

Había algo más en el tablero que había buscado pero no recordaba qué era.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba en la Sala de Recreo viendo caricaturas. Por sí solo.

Sintió una ola de soledad pasar.

Se apoyó de lado y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Sostuvo el cuchillo enfrente de su cara y tomó un momento para inspeccionarlo.

En realidad era de Sunstreaker. Sideswipe lo sabía porque lo había obtenido como un regalo para su gemelo. Encontró el puñal cuando trabajaba en los muelles sólo semanas antes de que fueran reclutados a los frentes radioactivos de Ra'el.

Estaba hecho de cybertanium; una increíblemente rara, casi indestructible aleación que podía ser encontrada en color negro o plateado, dependiendo de donde la extrajeras. Era un buen metal para fabricar armas fuera de él. Mantenía su filo bastante bien y era lo suficientemente fuerte para usarlo a largo plazo. También era probablemente el mayor absorbente de energía conocido por los cybertronianos.

Él probablemente podría dejarlo en un volcán durante una semana, sacarlo de la lava, y el cuchillo no luciría en malas condiciones.

_**Optimus tiene un hacha hecha de esa cosa.**_

"Ah, sí. Ésa que sale fuera de su brazo. Esa cosa está bien cool," Sideswipe musitó. "Creo que también tiene un escudo pero no veo que lo use mucho."

_**Deberías obtener algo como eso.**_

"Me sería más fácil obtener una armadura a la medida construida de oro sólido."

"Pensé en eso una vez. Decidí que no sería muy práctico en batalla. Demasiado flexible." Sunstreaker se dirigió con gracia en el cuarto y tomó asiento en una de las sillas más pequeñas ya que Sideswipe estaba ocupando todo el sillón.

"Ohh ¿Es que mis sensores auditivos me traicionan?" Sideswipe preguntó con tono de sorpresa y burla. "¿Es que el gran Streaker de los Soles ha prácticamente sucumbido acerca de su propia apariencia?"

Sunstreaker le dio a Sideswipe una plana, nada entretenida mirada.

"Vosotros tenéis el humor de una rama en el lodo, hosca y afligida, atormentada por la vida terrenal." Sideswipe se enfurruñó.

Los labios de Sunstreaker se levantaron en algo más como una sonrisa irritada. "¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"

"De películas cinematográficas presagiadas por tu fabuloso _Entretainment Weekly_."

"Alguien necesita conseguirte _a ti _una vida," Sunstreaker murmuró monótonamente. "De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

"Yo te pregunté primero."

"Aparentemente Ratchet me noqueó. Estoy en servicio restrictivo hasta que estén seguros que no me romperé nada de la cabeza." Sideswipe le dio a su casco un golpecito con sus nudillos para asegurarse.

"Demasiado tarde para eso." Sunstreaker miró brevemente a la TV. "Además, creí que servicio restrictivo seguía significando trabajo. Sólo estás viendo caricaturas."

"Lo sé. _Apesta_." Sideswipe gimió y luego lució algo mortificado. "Jamás pensé que diría eso."

Su hermano también estaba medio sorprendido. "Wow. Realmente te debió haber pegado _muy_ fuerte."

"Lo hizo. Y porque voy a estar atascado haciendo básicamente esto-"

"Lo cual es nada."

"Sí. Gracias por enfatizarlo." Sideswipe dijo inexpresivamente. "Entonces voy a estar haciendo nada hasta que decidan si estoy o no concusionado. A menos que puedan inventar otra excusa para mantenerme como un bulto inútil."

"Quizás tú quieras escuchar hasta que logren resolver el qué hacer contigo. Cuando no escuchamos eso nos lleva a cosas malas. Las cosas malas terminan con Ratchet."

"Sí," Sideswipe asintió sabiamente. "Lo llama amor duro. Obviamente necesito actualizar mis lenguajes humanos porque creo que las palabras que realmente busca son abuso y físico. ¿Qué pasó con eso de _no_lastimar primero?"

"No sé, pero creo que te pega más de lo me pega a mí," Los hombros de Sunstreaker se alzaron y bajaron. "Pienso que con todo ese griterío está más cercano al abuso psicológico en _mi_ caso."

"Quizás probablemente sea una dosis saludable de ambos." Sideswipe frotó su nuca y se deprimió. "Pero al menos podemos burlarnos de él y divertirnos mientras él nos expulse las entrañas fuera de nosotros. Últimamente no ha estado ni siquiera así. Es como si no tuviera la energía para estar enojado conmigo."

Lo que no daría por una rabieta _normal_ de Ratchet.

"Pero te noqueó," Sunstreaker apuntó. "Eso suena como enojo."

"Lo sé, pero no fue normal. Es como otras de esas veces donde debiste haber estado." Sideswipe explicó.

"Oye, ¿Tenemos a un psicólogo en nuestra unidad?" Suntreaker sonrió. "Quizás necesitemos ayuda. ¿Cómo vamos recuperarnos alguna vez de este aparente trauma en marcha?"

"Sí, creo que Skids es," Sideswipe respondió con un ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién es Skids?"

"Ya sabes. El robotito que me visitó el otro día. Es uno que estudia todo eso de (¿cómolollamo?) la porquería psicológica."

"¿En serio?" Sunstreaker lucía legítimamente perplejo por esa noticia. "¿Cómo es?"

"No lo sé. ¿Azul? ¿Se transforma en un Hatchback?" Sideswipe lo describió.

"Huh." Sunstreaker se recargó de nuevo a la silla. "No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así. ¿Seguro que no lo imaginaste?"

Sideswipe le dio una mirada chata.

"¿Qué?" Su hermano lo molestó. "Te abriste la cabeza _muy_ recientemente, y Ratchet tiene un muy buen gancho derecho."

"Ay, cállate y mira la gente gato patearle el trasero óseo a esa Momia Ra."

Sunstreaker rió y los dos volvieron su atención de vuelta a la pantalla.

Sideswipe se estiró como un gato feliz, dejando que los puntales de sus hombros descargaran su tensión. Estaba feliz. Realmente apreciaba todo el tiempo que había estado pasando con su hermano. Especialmente más de lo usual desde que el resto de sus (tan llamados) amigos estaban evitándolo a toda costa como si fuera la Plaga. Los momentos con su gemelo era la cosa más cercana a la normalidad en estos días. Era la única cosa que parecía ordinario y correcto comparado con todo lo demás.

Eso siendo la única cosa que estaba destinada a ser interrumpida.

Sideswipe había escuchado los tremendos pisotones antes de que viera al robot, pero no hizo nada para moverse. Era común para los Dinobots el vagar por la base, y usualmente era mejor el simplemente dejarlos solos.

Sideswipe lo había aprendido antes por la manera difícil, aunque seguía enemistándose con ellos de vez en cuando.

Pero entonces las pisadas del Dinobot se hicieron más fuertes. La siguiente cosa que supo Sideswipe fue que Snarl estaba suspendido encima del sillón mirando directamente a Sideswipe, su rostro contorsionado en algo más como angustia.

Su aparición fue tan espontánea que conmocionó al gemelo de espaldas.

Por un momento Sideswipe pensó que Snarl se había abierto paso para A) Ver caricaturas o B) Encontrar a Sunstreaker. Por más raro que se oyese, los dos se llevaban extrañamente bien desde que Sunstreaker le empezó a dar al antisocial y brusco Dinobot lecciones de arte.

Eran amigos, y qué más no.

Pero luego Sideswipe notó que el Dinobot estaba mirándolo intencionalmente con una expresión que podía hacer agujeros en el acero, y de repente se sintió inseguro.

Pasó tan rápido. Sideswipe no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, sólo pudo tensarse instintivamente en sí mismo y dejar caer el cuchillo de su hermano por accidente. Para su mala suerte, para el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Snarl ya lo tenía sujetado de su cintura y estaba fácilmente levantando al robot rojo en el aire y fuera del sillón.

Sunstreaker se puso inmediatamente de pie, pero el gemelo dorado se detuvo en hacer algo realmente útil, notó Sideswipe. Parecía demasiado aturdido para hacer algo, sólo podía observar la escena desplegarse enfrente de él.

De repente, brazos enormes estaban rodeando el cuerpo de Sideswipe efectivamente atrapando sus brazos a sus costados. Desde que el Transformer Estegosaurio era casi del doble del tamaño de Sideswipe sus piernas estaban balanceándose encima del suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

La primera suposición de Sideswipe fue que Snarl quería aplastarlo hasta la muerte, y por un breve segundo trató de pensar de lo que había hecho para incurrir en semejante destino. No había visto a los Dinobots en semanas. De nuevo, había estado perdiendo pedacitos de tiempo. ¿Le hizo algo y no lo recordaba? Quizás merecía lo que le aguardaba.

Al diablo con eso. Quería _vivir._

Así que comenzó a luchar. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y se dio cuenta que, uno, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contra la fuerza de Snarl, y dos, no lo estaba aplastando. Sí, el agarre que tenía Snarl sobre él era _firme_, pero era sorprendentemente suave, dado el hecho que estaba en las garras del más malhumorado de los Dinobots.

Entonces se le ocurrió a Sideswipe que no era un abrazo de oso de la muerte, destinado a apachurrar la vida fuera del gemelo rojo.

Sólo era un abrazo.

De _Snarl_, el Dinobot que históricamente odiaba más a Sideswipe que cualquier otro Dinobot.

"¿Um, ya, ya está bien, Amigote?" Sideswipe trató de darle unas palmaditas al robot de manera consoladora (aunque por qué, no estaba seguro) pero no podía mover sus brazos.

Snarl miró a Sideswipe, ópticos azul-verdosos se encontraron con unos azules-violeta.

Luego por un segundo, una expresión de agonía se encendió en el rostro del Dinobot.

Snarl agachó su cabeza y ocultó su cara en la curva entre la nuca y el cuello de Sideswipe.

Sideswipe se tensó por un momento sólo en caso de que el Dinobot tratara de desgarrarle los cables fuera su garganta con sus dientes.

Pero eso no pasó. El Dinobot simplemente estrechó su agarre y Sideswipe siguió soportando el incómodo abrazo.

Sideswipe miró a su hermano quien lo miró tan aterrorizado como Sideswipe se sentía, y articuló una silenciosa palabra '¿Ayuda?'

'¿Qué quieres que haga?' Sunstreaker articuló silenciosamente, enojado.

'No lo sé, pero tú compartiste tus crayones con él. Te quiere mucho más a ti de lo que me quiere a mí.' Sideswipe respondió con silenciosa desesperación.

'Naturalmente _no es_ lo que parece'

'¡Me _odia_! ¡Sálvame antes de que se acuerde de eso!'

De repente, los brazos enormes de Snarl se estaban moviendo de nuevo y Sideswipe se preparó para el golpe mortífero. En vez de eso, tiernas manos se abrieron paso bajo los brazos de Sideswipe y el Dinobot suavemente colocó al guerrero de batalla de nuevo en el suelo.

"Yo, Snarl, estoy, lo siento." su voz grave retumbó. Sonaba un poco melancólico.

"Uh. Está bien, amiguito. La próxima vez que quieras un abrazo puedes, uh, ¿Preguntar?" Salió más interrogativo de lo Sideswipe hubiera querido, pero ¿Podrías culparlo?

Snarl no le ofreció más palabras. Lentamente retrocedió, giró sobre sí mismo y con imponentes pasos, se fue.

El único sonido que quedó después de su eso fueron los de la TV porque los gemelos estaban demasiado aturdidos para hacer algo.

"¿Qué..._fue eso_?" Sideswipe preguntó rígido, demasiado asustado para moverse.

Sunstreaker estaba igual de asombrado. "No tengo ni la más mínima idea."

"Ok. Eso es todo. Obviamente tengo demasiada energía para quemar porque debo de estar viendo alucinaciones. Voy a la Sala de Entrenamiento para golpear algo antes de que empiece a ver elefantes rosas. ¿Te anotas?" Sideswipe agarró el cuchillo abandonado del sillón y lo colocó en su subespacio.

"Rayos, no." Sunstreaker se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. "Acabo de pulir mi armadura."

000000000000000000000000000

Thud, thud. Thud, thud- BAM!

Sideswipe golpeó al saco acolchado con venganza.

Se sentía bien el golpear algo otra vez, algo familiar. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que él hubiera estado en cualquier cosa remotamente familiar como una situación de combate y realmente él tenía muchísima energía reprimida lista para quemar. Se agachó, dio un golpe, se arrodilló y atacó al saco con una combinación extraña de boxeo y artes marciales.

También lo estaba ayudando a desahogarse y pensar. Se sentía un 100% mejor y aún así no parecía que fuera a ir a alguna batalla en un futuro previsible. Había una rara parte de él que le decía que estaba bien con eso, estaba bien con no hacer nada en realidad, pero luego recordó a los heridos que había visto hace no más de un día. Incluso si esos idiotas no lo hubieran visitado mientras él estaba herido, él sentía esa extraña necesidad de al menos estar afuera en el campo de batalla con ellos.

Era una cosa militar. Hasta Sunstreaker (y podías contar los robots con los que él realmente se llevaba bien con una sola mano) tenía ese sentimiento de compañeros de armas.

WHAM!

El impacto hizo eco en el cuarto vacío.

Sintió una punzada de dolor. El aislamiento y la soledad habían sido las cosas que más le habían molestado en estos últimos días. Lo había enfadado más que ninguna otra cosa.

¿Por qué todos lo estaban evitando?

¿Bluestreak, Brawn, Skyfire, Jazz? ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Es que a nadie le importaba? Incluso ya cuando estaba completamente curado nadie vino a ver cómo estaba.

¿Por qué?

Thud THUD CRACK!

Su último golpe falló completamente en darle al saco y su puño ahora ocupaba una considerable y fornida abolladura en la pared. Retrocedió su mano e inspeccionó la pintura ligeramente raspada de sus nudillos.

Una revelación acertó con él.

Estaba golpeando el saco de box, pero su chispa no estaba en eso. Se le ocurrió que simplemente estaba siguiendo los pasos de una batalla. Por mucho que Sideswipe anhelaba las llamas de una batalla, él no quería. Él no quería salir porque quería pelear. Había otra razón.

Sólo no estaba seguro de qué.

Sideswipe era un robot guerrero nato que lo hacía un poquito único de los Autobots. Cuando muchos de sus camaradas habían sido construidos para propósitos más industriales, Sideswipe fue creado con combate en mente.

Pero muchos robots olvidaban que ésa era sólo una faceta de quien era el gemelo. Sideswipe era bueno en las armas, en pelear, y en estrategia de combate pero era más que un soldado. Había sido una vez un comerciante en un muelle y era bueno en cumplir objetivos. Le gustaba bromear, reír y eso generalmente atraía a las personas a él.

Era lo mismo con Sunstreaker. La mayoría lo veía nada más allá de un asesino sociópata, pero Sunstreaker había sido un artista antes de su guerra con los Decepticons fuera de guerrillas menores a una guerra donde se valía todo. Y era uno famoso. No muchos en el ARCA lo conocían antes ya que había usado un nombre diferente.

Su nombre original. Nunca le gustó mucho.

'Spin-Out.'

Sideswipe frunció el ceño. _'No le gustaba la falta de control que eso implicaba.'_

A pesar de esas otras características, los robots, más seguido que no, tendían a definir a Sideswipe y a su hermano por sus reputaciones en el campo de batalla y más por su estado de ser gemelos.

Sideswipe rápidamente giró y golpeó el saco con una fuerte patada de retaguardia.

WHUMP

Entonces si así era como todos lo veían, ¿Por qué seguían manteniéndolo fuera del campo de batalla? ¿Por qué todos hacían lo mejor posible para dejar ignorante a Sideswipe sobre la naturaleza de las heridas que había recibido? ¿Por qué sentían la necesidad de prevenir a Sideswipe de saber cómo se había lastimado?

¿Por qué sus reparaciones se extendieron por semejante periodo de tiempo cuando usualmente lo bofeteaban para unirlo y lo sacaban al combate bueno el mismo día?

Si cada uno de ellos lo veían como un soldado nato, entonces tendría sentido que ellos quisieran saber que Sideswipe era el último robot que no necesitaba ser protegido de algo.

Por el amor de Primus, él y su hermano pasaron la mayoría de la maldita guerra en los frentes de Ra'el, la cicatriz irradiada que dividía a Cybertron.

Ra'el había sido el mismo infierno, y su supervivencia sentó las bases de su infame reputación de golpeadores duros.

Nada que le haya pasado en la Tierra podría ser peor de que lo que le haya pasado en los campos de batalla en Cybertron en su momento cumbre.

Merecía saber.

Eso era _todo._

Un centelleo furioso se encendió detrás de los ópticos de Sideswipe mientras éste caminaba fuera, atrás el saco para golpear columpiándose indiferente.

Había tenido suficiente.

De una vez por todas alguien le iba a decir qué demonios estaba pasando aún si él necesitaba apalearlo.

Ignoró el ardor en su chispa.

000000000000000000000

El robot más fácil de encontrar era Prowl, ya que usualmente estaba siempre en su oficina. Prowl tenía una posición única como Oficial de Alto Rango, lo que significaba que bien sabía lo que pasaba en el ARCA.

A todas horas.

Tenía sentido para Sideswipe deber asaltar ahí primero.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Prowl, de pronto deseó que las puertas en el ARCA se movieran sobre una bisagra como la de los humanos.

Pacientemente tecleó el código de acceso y esperó a que la puerta se deslizase silenciosamente. No fue una entrada tan dramática como la de entrar de un solo portazo.

De hecho, lo hizo sentirse estúpido. Estaba _furioso._ Él había estado listo para ir _aplastando_ todo como _Hulk_ en la oficina de Prowl para poder poner en evidencia su rabia. Ahora, negada esa entrada explosiva de golpe, se sintió como uno de cinco mostrando una rabieta.

Los cuatro robots amontonados alrededor del escritorio de Prowl jamás lo oyeron entrar.

A pesar de su deslucida entrada Sideswipe relajó los hombros, enderezó su postura y trató de verse tan alto e intimidante como fuera posible antes de que se dirigiera a los otros.

"¡Oigan!" gritó.

Los cuatro lo miraron sobresaltados.

Eran Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet y Skids. Tenía suerte. Al menos tres de los cuatro Autobots que quería ver estaba presente. De hecho, Jazz no lo había visitado en el Ala Médica, así que de todas maneras estaba en la creciente lista negra de Sideswipe. Qué conveniente de que todos estuvieran aquí juntos. Parecían que estaban en medio de una junta, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Sideswipe caminó elegantemente adentro antes de detenerse y escuchar el silencioso click que las puertas hacían al cerrarse detrás de él.

_**Viejo, qué patético.**_

"¿Sideswipe? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Prowl preguntó calmadamente. Los otros parecían aliviados cuando el Segundo en Comando empezó a hablar. En gran parte porque significaba que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención.

"Han sido siete días," Sideswipe comenzó con una rabia que apenas podía reprimir. "¿Y saben lo que he hecho en ese lapso de tiempo? _Nada._ Estoy completamente reparado y de vuelta a un cien por ciento y por alguna maldita razón no estoy en la lista. ¿Qué _pasa_?"

Prowl dio una fría y calculada respuesta. "Has recibido unas lesiones bastante traumáticas. No sería lógico enviarte de vuelta a algún tipo de situación de combate hasta que seamos absolutamente positivos de que las reparaciones resistirán."

"_Mierda_, Prowl." Lleno de furia, Sideswipe estacó su dedo en el Oficial al Comando, con malicia impregnando su voz. "Me has enviado a batalla sin un _brazo_ antes porque me necesitabas allá. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

La boca de Prowl se endureció en una línea plana.

La mirada de Sideswipe patinó sobre los otros tres antes de posarse en Skids.

"Tú." Hizo un ademán a Skids. "Eres un psicólogo ¿No? ¿Hay algo mal con mi cabeza? Yo no sé cómo rayos vas a saber eso ya que sólo me viste una vez, pero un trozo de mi memoria está perdida y he estado perdiendo tiempo. Si algo realmente se dañó en mi cabeza, sólo dímelo y deja de andarte por las ramas. En serio, seguro que Ratchet puede arreglar eso en un dos por tres."

_**Creo que es un poquito más complicado que eso.**_

_Silencio Voz._ Sideswipe ordenó_. Estoy teniendo un argumento furioso con mis superiores ahora._

"¿Has estado perdiendo tiempo?" Ratchet golpeó la mesa con sus manos en el escritorio y se levantó alarmado. "¡Tú estúpido, desgraciado imbécil! ¡Se supone que me deberías de decir cosas como ésas!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Sideswipe le gritó de vuelta, emparejándose con el médico en volumen. "¡Apenas me has hablado en toda una semana, y la última vez que te vi me diste un puñetazo en la maldita cara!"

"¡Ambos! ¡Cálmense! ¡Gritar no nos llevará a ninguna parte!" Jazz trató de aplacar a los dos.

Sideswipe se dio cuenta de que eso era la primera cosa que él había escuchado que Jazz hubiera dicho en un largo tiempo.

Eso no era normal.

Todo está _mal._

"Ok, mira." Prowl alzó una mano como un gesto calmante. "Discutamos todos las preocupaciones de Sideswipe como robots racionales. Sideswipe ¿De qué es de lo que deseas hablar?"

Ratchet y Jazz, ambos lucían atónitos ante la sugerencia de Prowl.

"Prowl-" Jazz empezó, sonando consternado.

"No." Prowl alzó su mano más alto para callar al de Operaciones Especiales. Su voz era atípicamente ceñida. "Hemos estado manejando una situación bastante precaria con demasiados puntos suspensivos. Sideswipe tiene el derecho de estar frustrado y es lo mejor que sepamos lo que él sabe para que tengamos la posibilidad de manejar esto con más savoir-faire. Sideswipe, si te complace, toma asiento."

Sideswipe miró a todos tontamente.

_**¿Qué estás esperando? Esto era lo que querías, ¿No?**_

'Sí.' Afirmó inseguro.

_**¿Entonces por qué estás ahí parado? ¡Ve y escupe todo en la mesa mientras tienes la oportunidad!**_

Sideswipe no se sentó. En vez de eso, miró a todos sospechosamente.

Todos lucían tan cansados. Era como si todos hubieran fallado en algo importante que tenían que cumplir.

"No recuerdo nada antes desde que me desperté en la Sala Médica." Sideswipe comenzó antes de cambiar de opinión. "Mientras estaba ahí, fuera de lo esperado, _ninguno_ me visitó. Eso _no pasa. _También, jamás he estado ahí por tanto tiempo. Lo máximo son veinticuatro horas, pero ¿doce días? Encima de todo eso, todos han actuado de manera muy extraña seriamente; _Ratchet_ ni siquiera actúa normal a mi alrededor, y por alguna razón, sumándolo a la pérdida de memoria, he estado perdiendo tiempo. Cada vez que trato de descubrir lo que me dejó en la Sala Médica en primer lugar, los demás se las arreglan para no ir al grano, actúan como si yo supiera el infierno por el que estoy pasando cuando no lo sé, y por una u otra razón, cuando alguien sinceramente intenta darme alguna pista sobre lo que pasó, mi estúpida cabeza se bloquea y todo se pone en blanco. Más seguido termino en el suelo."

Los demás sólo lo miraron.

"Y me abrazó un Dinobot." Sideswipe añadió informalmente. "Entonces si el Apocalipsis ya viene sólo escúpanlo."

"Tuviste una hemorragia cerebral lo cual puede contar para explicar la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo que inicialmente perdiste," Ratchet explicó con cautela, "pero eso fue una de las primeras cosas que reparé. Tu corteza cerebral debería estar trabajando en orden. No hay razón para que tú estés perdiendo tiempo."

"A menos que sea un método de adaptación," Skids agregó en voz baja.

"¿Método de adaptación?" Sideswipe dijo con voz seca. "¿Adaptación para qué? ¿Para un rasponcito?"

Algo en las palabras de Sideswipe hizo que Ratchet reaccionara.

"Tú niño ignorante. No tienes _ni_ idea," Ratchet siseó con una vehemencia ya bastante lejos de su furia normal. Sus manos comenzaron a estremecerse y su voz temblaba con ira reprimida. "¿Un rasponcito? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tan descuidadamente has tratado las heridas que tuviste? ¡No tienes idea de qué tan dañado estabas! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE FUE MANTENERTE CON VIDA!"

Sideswipe no retrocedió. Toda la frustración y la impotencia que había estado sintiendo se dirigieron a su cabeza y respondió de vuelta, **"¡ENTONCES POR EL MALDITO AMOR DE PRIMUS SÓLO DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASÓ DE UNA VEZ!"**

"¡Sideswipe, cálmate!" Prowl le ordenó con una intensidad medida.

Rostros familiares alrededor de mí. Rostros agotados. Rostros agotados.

"¡No!" Sideswipe gritó, pasando por alto todo protocolo militar de cuando te dirigías a tus superiores. "¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Ha sido una estúpida semana y todos siguen manteniéndome ignorante de lo que pasó! ¡Me hirieron! ¡Muy mal! Lo sé, capto ese concepto, leí el reporte médico, pero ¿Por qué es la gran cosa? Ha pasado antes y ¡Sigo aquí! Ya soy un niño grande. ¡Puedo manejar los detalles esenciales!"

Prowl empezó a hablar con un aspecto triste, "Sideswipe, no entiendes-"

"Tienes razón Prowl, ¡No lo entiendo!" Sideswipe se soltó, su voz incrementándose varios decibeles mientras esa semana de irritación borboteaba. "¡Por los últimos siete días he estado _solo_, he sido_ignorado_ y tratado como algún tipo de dios _maldito_ e intocable! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sé cómo me lastimé?"

"¡NO ES SOBRE TUS HERIDAS, TÚ IDIOTA!" Ratchet se enfureció.

"¡Sideswipe, detente!" Alguien atrás de él le gritó. Sideswipe miró brevemente detrás de su hombro y vio a su hermano.

Wow. Las puertas de Prowl realmente eran silenciosas. Jamás escuchó a su hermano entrar.

Su gemelo amarillo lucía preocupado y enojado a la vez, lo que hizo enojar a _Sideswipe_ porque cuando lo pensó, su hermano había sido tan malo como cualquier otro. Sunstreaker era su hermano. Se suponía que él estaría a su lado, ayudándolo a volver a colocar las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas.

"¡Ayy, tú cállate!" Sideswipe gritó cáusticamente antes de volver con sus oficiales al comando. "Nadie me dice nada, he sido mantenido fuera de batalla mientras mis tan llamados estúpidos amigos han estado llegando heridos y he estado perdiendo tiempo. ¡Si saben por qué estoy así más les vale que empiecen a explicar ya porque ya estoy harto de esta mierda!"

Todos estaban petrificados. Skids lucía como si su mente iba a un millón de millas por hora. Jazz parecía exageradamente culpable acerca de algo. Los ópticos de Ratchet se hundieron en derrota y parecía que se estaba preparando para algo. Sólo Prowl pudo mantener una expresión de acero, pero lucía algo espantado. Probablemente porque la espada de Cybetronianum de Sideswipe estaba clavada profundamente en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Prowl.

Sideswipe miró a su mano donde el cuchillo debía de estar.

No recordó haberla sacado de su subespacio. Él definitivamente no recordó haberla lanzado.

"Lo siento," Sideswipe dijo en voz baja sino estrangulada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_**Si realmente querías pegarle lo hubieras hecho.**_

'_Asombroso. Seguro de que voy a ir a Reclusión por esto.'_ La chispa de Sideswipe cayó.

Se preparó a sí mismo para el arresto inmediato que probablemente era lo que seguía cuando le lanzabas un cuchillo a tu Oficial Superior. Como sea, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue para nada lo que él había esperado.

Prowl suspiró, las hojas de sus puertas inclinándose apenas un poquito

"No, soy yo el que debería ofrecer disculpas. No hemos estado manejando la situación de manera adecuada," El carro de policía admitió con un estorbo muy pesado en su voz.

"Sólo queríamos," Ratchet elevó su voz, exhausto y derrotado. "protegerte."

"¿Por qué?" Sideswipe miró a cada uno de los cinco por turnos. Repitió con más fervor." ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy colocado en el Frente Estratégico! ¡Soy una unidad privada móvil de artillería de primera clase! Soy el primero en el campo de batalla y el último en irse. ¡Soy la banda de frenado militar! Es mi trabajo el ser enviado a la mierda espantosa que nadie más quiere manejar. No necesito protección." Su rabieta perdía fuerza. "¿De qué me están protegiendo?"

Estaban callados.

_**Es un mundo loco.**_

"Simplemente estoy cansado de todo esto. Todo está mal. Estoy harto de ser inútil, de estar solitario y aburrido ¿Se dan cuenta de que la única persona con la que realmente he pasado tiempo en una base consistente ha sido mi propio hermano? ¿Qué tan triste es eso?" Apuntó su pulgar hacia el robot amarillo atrás de él y soltó una risa corta y triste.

La sonrisa de Sideswipe se marchitó en el segundo en que notó el absoluto horror expresado por todos los demás.

"Chicos," Sideswipe empezó conscientemente, "Realmente no es tan malo. Se los prometo."

"Sideswipe," Skids titubeó. "¿Has estado _viendo_ a Sunstreaker?"

"Uh, ¿Sí?"

¿Era ésa una pregunta capciosa?

"Es mi gemelo. Es algo difícil el _no_ verlo. Sabes, compartimos un cuarto." Sideswipe soltó una risa nerviosa en un esfuerzo de difuminar la situación.

Algo surgió en la cara de los Autobots enfrente de él. Era como de repente entendieran algo que no había tenido sentido desde el principio. Segundos después sus expresiones empezaron a transformarse en diferentes niveles de consternación.

"Ay, Primus." La voz de Jazz apenas era un susurro.

"Ok. Chicos, oigan, me están asustando." La furia y el desamparo que Sideswipe había estado sintiendo se había evaporado rápidamente y había sido remplazado por incomodidad y la necesidad de huir." Miren, sólo, por favor, piensen acerca de ello. Estoy más acostumbrado a ustedes en el campo de batalla de como cuando estoy siendo protegido como una tonta y delicada florecita. Cuando se sientan lo suficientemente dispuestos para decirme lo que está pasando, voy a estar en mi habitación. Vámonos, Sunny."

Sideswipe se movió para alcanzar a su hermano. Sunstreaker dio marcha atrás, lejos de Sideswipe, pero fue demasiado lento. Sideswipe agarró su mano.

O hubiera podido hacerlo si hubiera algo para agarrar.

Su mano se cerró en el aire donde el brazo de su hermano debía de estar.

Sideswipe se congeló. Un completo y total shock cursó a través de su cuerpo.

Estaba ahí, mirando fijamente a la mano que realmente no agarraba nada.

_**Es un mundo loco.**_

"Esto. _¿Qué_ es esto? Oigan. Vamos, esto no es...esto no es gracioso," La voz de Sideswipe se quebró mientras trataba de agarrar la imagen de hermano otra vez. Sunstreaker no hizo esfuerzo alguno para moverse esta vez, cuando la mano de Sideswipe atravesó la placa de su pecho. "En serio. ¡Hound, tú _imbécil,_ estés en donde estés, sal de ahí y haz que este estúpido holograma se vaya! ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? No es gracioso."

Y los demás sólo miraban con horror y con el corazón roto la terrible escena que transcurría enfrente de ellos.

"Esto no es gracioso." Sideswipe repitió más desesperado. Más asustado." ¿Por qué todos ustedes me _harían_ esto? No es gracioso. ¿Dónde está Sunstreaker?"

Nadie dijo nada.

Fue Ratchet quien eventualmente se precipitó y dio un paso al frente. Se esforzó para mantener su voz estable. "Sideswipe, esto no es una broma."

"¡Maldición, claro que no lo es!" Sideswipe empezó a ponerse histérico. "¿Dónde está? ¡Por el amor de Primus, Sunny estaba allí cuando desperté por primera vez! ¡Lo he visto todos los días! ¿Por qué se estaría escondiendo? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? ¡Hagan que ese estúpido holograma se vaya y ayúdenme a encontrar a mi hermano!"

"Sideswipe, no hay ningún holograma allí." Ratchet explicó calladamente.

"Pero qué está..." Sideswipe movió su cabeza rápidamente a la forma intangible de su hermano. Se parecía tanto a su hermano gemelo, tan real, pero había una expresión ajena de tristeza en sus lindos rasgos.

Sideswipe lo miró.

¿Nadie más lo veía?

Lentamente se volteó para ver el rostro de Ratchet, afligido por su propio dolor.

"Ratchet," La voz de Sideswipe estaba ronca."¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Le tomó todo lo que el pobre médico tenía para sofocar las palabras. "Está muerto, Sideswipe."

El peso de esas palabras golpearon a Sideswipe con la fuerza de un tren bala, y él casi se dobló por el simple shock y las náuseas que sintió.

Esto debe ser el cómo se siente que te saquen el aire.

Tenía que ser una mentira.

Él sabría si su hermano estuviera muerto. ¡Él lo _sabría_!

_**Sí lo supiste.**_

El ardor en su chispa. El sentimiento de estarse congelando.

Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería rasgarse el pecho.

Los saltos de tiempo que tenía cada vez cuando estaba tan cerca de saber qué había pasado.

Su cuerpo desconectándose ante la más mínima pista de la verdad.

"¿Qué?" Sideswipe dijo con la voz estrangulada.

La chispa de Sideswipe ardía. Su mano se disparó para agarrar las suaves placas de su pecho, donde su chispa estaba.

"Murió en la batalla que casi te mata," Prowl elaboró, su voz suave y extrañamente gentil. "Fueron emboscados. Los Decepticons habían dejado un mensaje falso para Jazz y yo. Íbamos a encontrarnos con Mirage en el desierto para discutir un campo de energía. Tú y tu hermano tomaron nuestro lugar y para cuando nos enteramos de que era una trampa, ya era muy tarde."

Jazz estaba atrás de Prowl luciendo como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera lo aplastando.

Eso explicaba la culpa que el de Operaciones Especiales había estado manifestando.

Sideswipe se sintió como un marinero en una lánguida corriente mientras él veía una gran tormenta aproximarse desde lejos.

"Hasta ayer, creíamos que ya sabías que ya no estaba."

Sideswipe no supo quién dijo la última oración.

Todo se estaba poniendo claustrofóbico. Podía oír su propia chispa pulsar en sus audios, ahogando cualquier otro sonido. Las paredes se cerraban sobre él. La insensibilidad era paralizante. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco.

Esto es una mentira. Tengo que encontrar a Sunstreaker. Tengo que encontrar a Sunstreaker. Tengo que probarles de que está bien.

_**Tienes que probarte a ti mismo.**_

Sideswipe casi se estrella con la puerta de Prowl antes de que ésta hubiera podido abrirse, pero en el segundo en que estuvo en el pasillo salió disparado.

Escuchó a los otros perturbarse para perseguirlo. Escuchó a varios llamarlo por su nombre y una orden desesperada para que alguien fuera a traer a Prime, pero apenas se registró en sus audios.

'Necesito encontrar a Sunstreaker' ésa era la mantra en su mente.

En su modo de vehículo no era el más rápido. Mirage, Bluestreak y Wheeljack lo podían superar fácilmente en esa categoría.

Pero cuando se trataba de correr, su altura y su enjuta forma le daban la ventaja. Fácilmente dejó a sus perseguidores comiendo su polvo.

Los ligamentos de sus hombros, sus extremidades y sus nuevas articulaciones reparadas y pistones musculares se tensaron por la actividad. No se había movido mucho en semanas. Hace pocos días apenas podía caminar. Ahora estaba corriendo tan rápido que el mundo se veía borroso y sus pies casi nunca tocaban el suelo.

Esquivó varios robots sorprendidos en los pasillos, brincó sobre obstáculos y las obstrucciones jamás le restaron velocidad. Nada importaba excepto su hermano.

Estaba corriendo por instinto. El pulso de su chispa estaba martillando en su cabeza, y la única cosa que podía escuchar en su cabeza, no era otra cosa que la mantra _'Encuentra a Sunny.'_ Los otros habían bromeado antes que si tirabas a los gemelos con los ojos vendados en los extremos opuestos de la Tierra sin GPS o algún tipo de equipo de rastreo de todas maneras serían capaces de encontrarse uno al otro.

Tenían razón. No había lógica alguna pero tenían razón.

Se barrió en una esquina acentuada y casi pierde el equilibrio en el proceso. Sus dedos se hundieron en el suelo, metal rechinando contra metal mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio.

'Sunny. Tengo que encontrar a Sunny.'

No estaba siguiendo ningún tipo de señal. No estaba rastreando ningún tipo de energía residual pero su cuerpo parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir.

Entró como estampida a la Sala Médica, corrió hacia lo más profundo de los huecos de la devanada Sala hasta que llegó al cuarto de almacenamiento.

Un cuarto al final se destacó. Era igual de modestita y sencilla que las otras puertas pero estaba siendo atraído _ahí._

Era una clase de conocimiento que no se podía explicar a personas que no tuvieran un gemelo.

Se precipitó con su hombro al cuarto de suministros, sólo para rebotar por el metal reforzado, con una hombrera abollada para su desgracia. Dejó salir un grito ahogado y chocó contra la puerta dos veces seguidas antes de que hubiera una abolladura y un hueco lo suficientemente grandes para entrometer sus dedos dentro. Acuñó sus manos y separó la puerta a la fuerza.

El cuarto estaba oscuro. Tropezó adentro.

El área estaba mayormente vacía salvo por una cosa.

Él estaba ahí, sobre un camastro. Dorado era gris. Ópticos azul-violeta eran negros. Armadura meticulosamente cuidada estaba estropeada y hecha trizas. Su hermoso rostro estaba cruelmente intacto y tranquilo.

Como si estuviera dormido.

_Dormido en la arena con el océano bañándolo encima._

Cada cosa que Sideswipe había olvidado, cada cosa que su mente había intentado tan desesperadamente de ocultarle resurgió de nuevo en una ráfaga imparable.

Recordó el cielo del atardecer sumergido en el humo. Recordó el interminable dolor y el ser incapaz de moverse porque algún peso muerto lo había estado agobiando.

Ese peso muerto, que lo había estado agobiando había sido...

Ay Primus.

Su hermano. Había sido su propio hermano. Esa masa que lo mantuvo atrapado entre los vidrios latentes y los escombros había sido Sunstreaker.

Los recuerdos no se detuvieron. Todo estaba fluyendo, regresando de nuevo. Ese golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Cómo tan desafiantemente había intentado encarar y enfrentar a su enemigo aunque apenas podía estar un poco más allá de una postura dolorosa y aturdida. El vértigo, la lentitud de sus reflejos en ese momento. Cómo había escuchado a su hermano gritar por él, distante y algo metálico. Cómo de la nada la voz de su hermano acometió contra él como una ola y de repente retumbó en sus audios. Cómo sintió ese ligero roce de pluma de las manos de su propio hermano en sus hombros. Cómo lo volteó alrededor de sí mismo, en un ángulo justo enfrente de su hermano.

Cómo...

"¡Sideswi-!"

**BAM.**

Algo estalló en él y por un breve momento sintió como si hubiera dejado de existir. Era como si su ser entero hubiera estallado en pura agonía blanca, y la única cosa que lo mantenía en la tierra era ese sentimiento de adherirse a algo.

Él podía recordar los brumosos manchones de colores así como él y su hermano fueron arrojados violentamente a una velocidad extrema por el impacto del cañón. Cómo finalmente de detuvieron después de chocar.

Lo había olvidado. Ahora que lo recordaba lo quería olvidar.

'No tengo el mismo ardiente deseo de saber todo como tú quieres.' su hermano falso le había dicho hacía no más de unos cuantos días.

Lo debió haber escuchado.

Sideswipe rodeó sus brazos alrededor de él mismo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y miró abajo. La devastación, el horror, y el peso abrumador de la tristeza que sintió borbotearon de las profundidades de su chispa ya diseminada.

Gritó.

_Es un mundo loco Sideswipe_, la voz en su cabeza dijo sombríamente.

Él seguía gritando cuando Jazz, Ratchet y Prowl finalmente habían llegado y trataron de separarlo del cadáver de su hermano. Algo acerca de toda la situación que estaba sucediendo se sentía dislocada y desconectada. Era como si él lo estuviera viendo como un espectador. Era como si absolutamente todo le estuviera pasando a alguien más.

El tiempo comenzó a saltar de nuevo.

**Salto.**

De repente Ratchet estaba en el suelo sosteniendo una placa nasal rota. Se estaba derramando energon en donde Ratchet apretaba el puente nasal.

**Salto.**

Se aferraba al cadáver de Sunstreaker como si fuera su última línea de vida. Él trataba desesperadamente de agarrar la espalda de su hermano para estrechar ese abrazo desesperanzado, pero no había nada en qué sujetarse.

La espalda y torso de Sunstreaker habían sido completamente calcinados y vaciados por algún tipo de calor extremo. Su armadura resistente al calor había evitado que las altas temperaturas hubieran perforado un agujero a través de su pecho, dejando el frente de éste intacto.

Era sólo un caparazón donde su chispa debía de estar.

**Salto.**

Prime estaba ahí. Se abrió paso entre los demás, y había envuelto a Sideswipe en un agarre desde atrás, mientras arrastraba al ahora psicótico gemelo de su hermano sin vida. Sideswipe pateó, maldijo e hizo todo en su poder para liberarse, pero Optimus Prime era mucho más fuerte que él.

**Salto.**

Sideswipe había dejado de pelear. Ya no trataba más de arañar y arremeter contra su comandante. En vez de eso, estaba aferrado desesperadamente a la figura robusta de Optimus Prime mientras un escalofrío destruyó todo a través de su cuerpo. El líder tenía un brazo fuerte alrededor de su espalda, la otra mano gentilmente sostenía la cabeza de Sideswipe contra su hombro mientras el guerrero rojo continuaba gritando.

Prime no sabía qué hacer. Jamás se había afrontado a semejante cosa. Aún así intentó y decía palabras tranquilizadoras a su resquebrajado soldado de juguete.

Sideswipe no podía oír ninguna de ellas por encima de su propio llanto.

**Salto.**

Todo estaba en silencio. Prime seguía sosteniendo a Sideswipe, probablemente para evitar que hiriera a otros o a sí mismo, pero ya no más tenía la energía. No podía manejarlo. El estrés. La angustia. _El horror_. Su cuerpo se rebeló contra él antes de que su mente le permitiera hacer algo imprudente y terrible.

**Método de adaptación activado.**

Sideswipe cayó inconsciente.

00000000000000000000000000

13 Días antes.

Contra toda probabilidad, Sideswipe estaba estable.

El gemelo rojo seguía severamente dañado y tendría que estar bajo vigilancia constante, pero por la primera vez en horas, Ratchet descubrió que podía tener un momento de paz.

La chispa de Sideswipe se había vuelto roja. Él debía de haber muerto, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, él se estabilizó.

Cuando había jalado al robot rojo fuera de los escombros con Prowl, cuando estaba evaluando sus espantosas heridas y hacía reparaciones frenéticas, él sabía que sería en vano. Ratchet había sido capaz de mantenerse apartado, profesional y desprendido.

Ahora sin nada de eso para distraerlo, finalmente digirió la magnitud de lo que había pasado.

Salió de la Sala Médica y se apoyó contra la puerta. Posó una mano sobre sus ópticos, su ser entero gritando en desesperación.

Nada de esto estaba bien.

Había un pequeño grupo de Autobots acurrucados afuera de la puerta en vigilia, esperando algún tipo de noticia del gemelo rojo.

Lo miraron expectantes.

"Está estable," Ratchet comenzó. Los demás suspiraron en alivio al unísono, pero el médico los interrumpió. "Pero no hay manera de que lo soporte. Perder a Sunstreaker es demasiado traumático. Va a morir."

"Quizás no. Todos hemos perdido a seres queridos en esta guerra." Skyfire dijo amablemente. "Todos nosotros sabemos cómo es eso."

"No," Ratchet fue seco con su respuesta. "No. No lo _sabemos_. Nadie de nosotros puede siquiera llegar a comprender lo que él está pasando por este momento. Aún me cuesta mucho entender eso. Sideswipe no perdió a un viejo amiguito de la Academia, perdió a su hermano _gemelo_. ¿Es que no lo entienden? Una parte de Sideswipe está _muerta._ ¿Acaso pueden imaginar eso? Sería como si te arrancaran tu chispa directamente fuera de tu pecho."

"No puedes sobrevivir con la mitad de tu chispa desaparecida." Bluestreak dijo en voz baja.

"Sunstreaker era Sideswipe. Sideswipe era Sunstreaker. Comparten una sola chispa. _Compartían_ una sola chispa. Pero Sideswipe perdió esa mitad y ahora está con los retazos. Primus, sólo el shock de perder a Sunstreaker debió haberlo matado."

"Casi lo hizo. Pero," Bumblebee comenzó tristemente."Lo salvaste."

"Lo hice." Ratchet se burló. "Pero ¿Acaso importa? ¿A qué demonios lo condené? ¿A una vida de soledad que nadie de nosotros puede empezar a entender? ¿Y sabes qué? Probablemente va a morir de todas maneras."

"No digas eso Ratchet" Skyfire dijo con más dureza de con la que solía hablar.

"En toda la existencia de la raza cybertroniana sólo han existido catorce chispas divididas lo suficientemente estables para ser gemelos. Cada uno de los casos fue meticulosamente registrado. De los trece grupos que existieron antes de Sideswipe y Sunstreaker no hubo un solo caso en el que un gemelo sobreviviera la muerte de su hermano. Con todos esos antecedentes, por todas las intenciones y propósitos Sideswipe debe de estar muerto hasta ahora. Primus, no tengo ni la más jodida idea de por qué sigue vivo."

"Sideswipe es fuerte. Saldrá adelante."

"Nadie de ustedes lo capta," Ratchet sonaba consumido. "Si el shock constante de toda esa maldita situación no le llega y lo mata, la soledad o el corazón roto lo harán."


	6. Capítulo 1 parte 1

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

No sé qué les está picando a todos los autores que de repente están volviendo _todos _a la vida. Fics que yo pensaba que ya habían estirado la pata, están retoñando como margaritas.

Bueno, si ya leyeron este fic sabrá que le faltaba el primer capítulo (inició con el segundo) y la parte de suspenso pues era saber qué había pasado antes del inicio...en fin, muy buena la idea de la autora para organizarla tipo _Sexto Sentido. _

Así que éste y otro capítulo los sacarán de dudas.

Cultura General:

La termita es un tipo de reacción térmica casi imposible de sofocar que llega a alcanzar los miles de grados Centígrados.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker odiaba lidiar con su hermano temprano en la mañana. Su detestabilidad era usualmente mutiplicada por diez en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Era lo suficientemente malo que a Sunstreaker lo hubieran llamado afuera antes de que pudiera darle a su armadura una buena pulida.<p>

"Nrrg." Sideswipe se embarró la mano en la cara para luego dejarla caer a su lado. "Cinco A.M. es una porquería de hora."

Al menos Trailbreaker estaba siendo tolerable.

"Ajam." Sunstreaker medio respondió, aún sujeto a su propio letargo.

"Hoy era nuestro día libre. Lo había planeado todo. Iba a dormir hasta mediodía y luego iba a mirar la trilogía de la Guerra de las Galaxias con Skyfire. Nunca la ha visto. Esto es _inaceptable_. ¡INACEPTABLE!"

Sunstreaker hizo una mueca. "¿No extrañas el dispensador de energon y beber un vaso de RUIDOSO para el desayuno de esta mañana?"

"¿Mañana? ¡Esto no es la mañana! ¡Estamos en medio de la maldita noche!" Sideswipe aceleró su motor ruidosamente. "¡Hay _estrellas_ en el cielo viejo!_¡ESTRELLAS!_"

"Si no dejas de gritar en mis audios en los próximos cinco segundos no volverás a respirar jamás."

"¡En primer lugar no respiro! Rayos, hemos estado rodeados de humanos por _demasiado_ tiempo. Súmanos otros diez años y ya creeremos todos que somos orgánicos."

"Sabes," Trailbreaker intervino desde donde estaba sentado en una roca, "Justamente el otro día Huffer casi le dio un ataque de pánico cuando se quedó atorado en un lago. Estaba agitando sus brazos pensando que se iba a ahogar o algo así. Hablo en serio. Nos tomó como diez minutos el recordarle que podía hundirse hasta el fondo y caminar de vuelta a la orilla."

"Huh." Sunstreaker se detuvo para reflexionar esa extraña idea. "Se nos están pegando muchos hábitos extraños. Como _suspirar_. ¿Por qué hacemos eso?"

"Y bostezar." En ese momento Sideswipe bostezó. "Rayos, sólo pensar en eso hace que quiera hacerlo. Primus, es temprano."

"Y tú quejándote de eso no hará que el día pase más rápido," Sunstreaker bostezó, seguido por un ceño fruncido. Genial, ahora él lo estaba haciendo.

"Creo que el bostezo es una enfermedad. Una enfermedad muy rara. Una que aparentemente puede brincarse entre especies." Sideswipe gruñó y luego bostezó de nuevo. "Rrg. Ok. Ya debemos dejar de hablar de eso. Sólo pensar acerca de eso lo provoca."

"Ah, no creo que la mañana sea tan mala," Trailbreaker añadió radiantemente. "Al menos podremos ver el amanecer en más o menos una hora."

"No quiero ver el amanecer," Sideswipe lloriqueó. "Quiero recargar."

"No le hables. Sólo lo alientas a seguir."

"Hola chicos. Bueno ¿Qué se supone exactamente que tenemos que hacer ahora?" Smokescreen emergió de la oscuridad y caminó hacia el grupo.

"Bien, miren quién finalmente decidió aparecer." Sunstreaker se burló poco entusiasmado.

Era demasiado temprano.

"Hey," Sideswipe chocó puños con el furtivo encantador. "No tenemos idea."

"Bueno, más vale que obtengamos nuestras órdenes pronto. Me estoy congelando hasta el carburador tan sólo con estar parado aquí." Trailbreaker tembló de pies a cabeza.

"No es tan malo." Sideswipe frunció el ceño.

"Lo dice el único 'bot a quien no le afecta el frío," Trailbreaker se rió.

"Hey viejo. Es una habilidad bastante apestosa. Tú tienes campos de fuerzas impenetrables. Mirage tiene invisibilidad. Jazz tiene ese súper show de luces y sonido y yo siempre tengo que andar abriendo paso a través del hielo mientras el resto de ustedes, bola de escorias, se quedan mirando."

"Yo no diría que mis campos de fuerza son impenetrables." Trailbreaker se encogió de hombros. "Y no es nuestra culpa que el frío húmedo hace que los demás dejemos de funcionar. Al menos no tienes que andar a fuerzas con esas cosas reguladoras de calor que Wheeljack hizo para misiones polares. Tener esas cosas amarradas en la placa de tu pecho no ayuda absolutamente nada para sentirte seguro, déjame decirte."

"Eh, Wheeljack sólo hace que exploten sus cosas como el quince porciento del tiempo. Usualmente sólo cuando intenta hacer algo nuevo. No tiene problemas con tecnología vieja." Sideswipe le descartó con un ademán.

"Espera." Smokescreen parpadeó. "¿Lo estás _defendiendo_? ¿No te prendió fuego una vez?"

"¿Huh? No, no estaba _exactamente_ en llamas."

"Recuerdo claramente haber visto llamas," Smokescreen le dio a Sideswipe una sonrisa torcida.

"No hubo oxígeno involucrado. Eso era termato." Sideswipe se encogió de hombros.

"Querrás decir termita," corrigió Sunstreaker.

"No," Sideswipe explicó, dándole a su hermano una mirada exasperada. "Era termato. Estar al vacío aparentemente no lo frenaba. Le tomó a First Aid y a Groove una eternidad para apagarlo. A pesar de todo, realmente fue un buen día. Especialmente después de que Ratchet se enteró." Sideswipe se rió siniestramente.

Sunstreaker sólo podía imaginarse por qué. Fue una cosa gloriosa cuando por una vez en la vida no estuvieran en el extremo receptivo de la furia del buen médico. El hecho de que al final ambos Prowl y Wheeljack fueron los estrujados lo hizo aún mejor.

"¿Sabes?, un día tendrás que contarme el resto de esa historia. Realmente nunca supe que pasó entonces."

"Claro. Preferentemente mientras no esté en medio de las tinieblas a temperaturas bajo cero."

"En serio, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí afuera? ¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer?" Smokescreen se estaba irritando.

"¡Oye!" Sideswipe alzó un dedo acusador al Datsun. "¡Tú! No tienes derecho de quejarte. Has estado aquí dos minutos. Margarita y yo hemos estado aquí por media hora."

"Muérdeme Petunia." Sunstreaker gruñó monótonamente. "Y estamos esperando a Jazz."

Hubo un quejido colectivo.

"Genial. Y todos sabemos que ése sujeto se basa en horas-Jazz. Estaremos aquí afuera por días."

"Y es por eso que no me presenté a tiempo."

"Púdrete Smokescreen."

"Es algo extraño. Generalmente nos dan nuestras tareas en el boletín. Es raro tener una misión tan repentina como de esta modo. Especialmente desde que no se ve tan urgente." Trailbreaker notó.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera comentar, pasos y una voz se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad. "¡Hey! ¡Sideswipe!" La animada voz de Jazz revoloteó desde la entrada del Arca.

"Hablando del diablo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Sideswipe se quejó.

Jazz caminó tranquilamente hasta el grupo, en la opinión de Sunstreaker. demasiado alegre y sonriente para lo temprano y oscuro que estaba

"¿Me pueden hacer un paro?" Jazz sonrió.

Primus, cómo quería Sunstreaker arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara de Jazz. Se asbtuvo desde que A, estaba cansado, y B, era demasiado temprano para empezar a juntar infracciones y tiempo de reclusión.

Pero entonces, tiempo de reclusión significaba tiempo para dormir...

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron cuando Sideswipe le preguntó en ese sarcástico tono suyo, "¿Por qué preguntas? Ya me ordenaste a salir aquí afuera en medio de la noche. En mi día libre, si no te importa."

"Sides, es de mañana." Jazz sonrió abiertamente.

"Bueno ¿Sabes qué? La mañana sería mejor si empezara después."

"Bueno, aquí está el asunto. De hecho tenemos dos trabajos para ustedes. Smokescreen y Trailbreaker. ¿Ya saben cómo Red Alert expandió la red sensorial veinte millas hace tres meses? Uno de los nodos sensoriales se desconectó y por nuestra santa vida no podemos averiguar cuál de todos es. Y desde que Red Alert está haciendo un berrinche necesitamos que ustedes lo encuentren para repararlo."

"¿Y esto no podía esperar porque...?" Smokescreen sacó un buen punto.

Jazz le dio una mirada fija e inmutable, su rostro con seriedad genuina por un momento. "¿Recuerdas al pájaro?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Muy bien, estaremos allí en seguida." Con eso ambos Datsun y SUV se transformaron y dirigieron hacia el perímetro de la red de seguridad.

"Jazz, no me lo tomes a mal. Te quiero viejo, pero si esto resulta en que hemos estado aquí desde las condenadas cuatro de la mañana para complacer la paranoia de Red Alert, ¿Recuerdas esa colección de películas de terror tuyas? Voy a grabar en la señal de la QVC cada cinta que poseas." proclamó Sideswipe monótono.

Jazz soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento Sides, pero más o menos les voy a pedir más un favor que ordenarlos a trabajo de campo, mis compadres. Miren, este trabajo iba a ser originalmente para mí y Prowlers pero Prime nos necesita para otra cosa. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con Mirage en más o menos una hora en el campo, pero ya saben, entran en conflicto horarios y qué no. ¿Les importa cubrirnos?"

Sunstreaker lo fulminó con la mirada. Seriamente. '¿Qué rayos? Jazz hacía los horarios. ¿Cómo pasó eso?' pensó furioso.

"Primero, ¿Cómo pasó cuando tú eres el que hace los horarios?" Sideswipe le dio a Jazz una mirada muy inexpresiva.

Bueno, al menos Sideswipe era bueno diciendo las cosas cuando estaban en la misma página, y Sunstreaker no se hubiera molestado en hacerlo él mismo.

"Segundo, desde que dices que esto no es una orden, más o menos me debes una."

"Espera ¿Qué?" Sunstreaker interrumpió. "Hemos estado esperando aquí por una hora en el frío y la oscuridad y mi acabado está opaco ¿Y estás acordando en hacer mandados por él?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta los buenos negocios." Sideswipe se encogió de hombros.

"Dime tu precio, viejo." Jazz sonrió aunque ignorando a Sunstreaker.

"Quiero el día de mañana libre y quiero ver un maratón de Star Wars en la pantalla grande de Teletraan. Si Prowl se queja espero algún tipo de interferencia hecha en mi beneficio."

"Hecho," Jazz tendió una mano y él y Sideswipe se estrecharon las manos.

"¿Realmente debo ir? ¿No puede ir Sideswipe solo?" Sunstreaker deploró. Estaba cansado y menos que presentable.

"Aww, ¿Qué pasó con el compañerismo?" Sideswipe gimoteó. Estaba mucho más energético de como estaba hace cuatro minutos con la expectativa de una gran noche de películas cercano en el horizonte.

"¿Sí, Sunny? ¿No crees que Siders debería tener a alguien cuidándole la espalda?" Jazz añadió jovialmente, el maldito.

"¿En serio me quieres dejar indefenso y solito?" Sideswipe gimió con falsa preocupación en su voz.

Sunstreaker pudo ver la sonrisa amenzando con jalar de la esquina de los labios de su gemelo. Idiota.

Y entonces Sideswipe le lanzó esa mirada lastimera suya: unos enormes y adorables ojos brillando en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

"¿Saben qué? Los odio a los dos." declaró con un poco de resentimiento,

0000000000000000

Al menos el Sol ya había salido.

Sunstreaker estaba acostado en su espalda, brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza así como contemplaba el cielo. Su acabado ya estaba estropeado así que ¿Qué diferencia harían manchas de césped en este punto?

Sideswipe estaba recargado contra una piedra al lado de él, sus brazos cruzados en sus rodillas mientras parloteaba acerca de una u otra cosa. Sunstreaker lo había aislado quince minutos después de su última revisión con Jazz.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que recibieron su misión y aún no había rastro de Mirage. Jazz olvidó mencionar el hecho de que el tan llamado encuentro era para un _rango_ de tiempo, no una hora específica. Eso significaba que podrían esperar minutos u horas por el noble espía.

Al menos no era tan malo. Podría ser peor. Podría estar lloviendo. Y entonces habría lodo.

Pero en serio, ¿Es que nadie conocía la importancia de la puntualidad? Primero Jazz siendo un demorado y luego Mirage. ¿Es que todos los de operaciones especiales tenían los relojes internos rotos o algo por el estilo? Uno pensaría que con todas esas misiones encubiertas con las que se quedaban la coordinación del tiempo sería_ todo._

Pero en serio, podía ser peor. El clima era lindo, y sinceramente no estaban haciendo nada. Era un momento para él de holgazanear en la compañía de su hermano. De hecho, el constante parloteo de Sideswipe estaba más o menos arullándolo para recargar, lo cual no hubiera sido tan terrible ya que había sido bruscamente despertado antes de que estuviera completamente al 100 porciento.

Una pequeña nube cruzó temporalmente el sol, haciendo sombra sobre el suelo y bajando la temperatura un poco. SIdeswipe no hubiera notado el cambio. No registraba el frío bien. La nube se movió. El calor regresó. Sideswipe cambió de tema desde gatos fotovoltaicos a las Autobahn.

Realmente existían cosas peores.

"Pero en serio, exceso de velocidad legal. Piénsalo. El viento corriendo tras nosotros, lo aerodinámico, sería - ¿Escuchas un silbido?"

El cambio en la dirección de la frase fue tan discordante que de hecho Sunstreaker se levantó empujándose sobre sus codos y mirando a su gemelo con desconcierto. "¿Qué?"

"¡SHH!" Sideswipe colocó una mano sobre la boca de Sunstreaker.

Por un momento Sunstreaker estaba tan aturdido para contratacar pero antes de que pudiera infligir violencia en su hermano también lo escuchó.

Fue por instinto. Ambos se estaban moviendo antes de que sus mentes pudieran darles alcance. Saltaron sobre el afloramiento rocoso donde estaban justo antes de que un misil impactara contra el suelo. Se lanzaron al suelo lo más pegado que pudieron para evitar las subsecuentes esquirlas y lluvia de roca detonadas.

Sideswipe y Sunstreaker compartieron miradas de reojo desde sus lugares en la tierra. Era raro que alguna vez los tomaran por tanta sorpresa.

En el lapso de unos cuantos segundos tuvieron una conversación compuesta completamente de expresiones faciales. Primero intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, luego de duda de Sideswipe, seguida de un desconcertado gesto de desdén de Sunstreaker. Los dos tuvieron un rápido juego de piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quién checaría la situación. Sideswipe ganó pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Sunstreaker empujó su cabeza de nuevo al suelo antes de hacerlo él mismo. Ignoró la mirada de irritación del robot carmesí así como aplastaba su espalda contra la baja saliente que fungía como refugio y se asomó.

Había un tanque avanzando, obvia insignia Decepticon impresa sobre su chasis.

"¿Y bien?" Sideswipe murmuró." ¿Quién trató de volarnos?"

Sunstreaker estrechó sus ópticos e intentó ver mejor al vehículo.

"Es un tanque verde. No sé quien rayos sea ése." Sunstreaker se deslizó hasta sentarse.

"Van a ser desechos de metal en unos cinco segundos." Sideswipe sacó un rifle de su subespacio y lo lanzó a Sunstreaker antes de agarrar el suyo.

Escucharon el sonido de una transformación tomar lugar en la distancia.

"Okey. Sigo cansado y no quiero alargar esto. Se escucha como si estuviera en modo bípedo en este momento. Destrozamos a este bastardo, llamamos a comando, buscamos a Mirage y nos vamos a casa. ¿Entendido?" Sunstreaker enumeró en voz baja.

"Bien. ¿A las tres?" Sideswipe preguntó, su voz equitativamente baja.

"Tres."

"Dos."

"_Uno._"

Ambos sacaron sus armas sobre la orilla y tomaron puntería fija a ... nada.

Sideswipe miró desde su mira confundido. "No veo un tanque. O a alguien."

"Eso es imposible," Sunstreaker se levantó un poco más cerca del borde rocoso. "Lo escuché transformarse. No hay donde esconderse. ¿A dónde -?"

Ambos gemelos fueron lanzados hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el suelo temblaba por una colisión de gran magnitud. Por un segundo sus pensamientos concluyeron a que fue otro misil pero cuando ambos se volvieron lo que vieron era aún más perplejo.

Una nave espacial de colosal proporción aterrizó en el suelo.

"¡Rayo! ¡Hay más de uno!" Sideswipe gritó antes de arremeterse en reversa fuera del agujero mientras disparaba a la máquina gigante.

Dispararon a la nave mientras trataban de crear más espacio pero sus armas parecían infligir poco daño.

Y entonces la nave se transformó...

...en un tanque titánico.

"Pero qué demo-" Sunstreaker fue bruscamente interrumpido así como otro proyectil zumbó tras ellos. Casi le arranca la cabeza antes de silbar en la distancia y explotar.

"Muy bien. Así que parece que los Decepticons tienen un nuevo Triple changer. Fan -coño- tástico." Suntreaker refunfuñó mientras pedacitos de roca rebotaban de su armadura.

"Bueno, eso explica tu tanque desaparecido." Sideswipe dijo con ocurrencia tras lanzar una patada mariposa sobre otro proyectil.

"¿Planes?"

"¿Destrozarlo?" Sideswipe propuso.

"Destrozarlo suena bien."

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el tanque. Los proyectiles eran devastadores en impacto, pero grandes y lentos. Relativamente fáciles de esquivar.

El tanque cambió de forma otra vez. Pero no en una nave o un robot.

Se transformó en un descomunal cañón y comenzó a cargarse.

Sunstreaker dio un frenazo, lanzando tierra mientras derrapaba. Apenas pudo ser capaz de agarrar la nuca de Sideswipe antes de que su gemelo se le adelantara demasiado. Lo arrojó al suelo y ambos cayeron sobre sus espaldas justamente cuando una violenta descarga de energía azulada se incineró sobre sus cabezas. El aire alrededor del cegante rayo de energía se onduló de la radiación.

Primus, el _calor_ que podía sentir del rayo era intenso.

El grave zumbido de energía se acalló conforme el rayo viajaba más lejos de su posición. El relativo silencio duró poco. Algunas millas más lejos el relámpago azulado o impactó con algo o simplemente se quebró por inestabilidad pues hubo un boom y el cielo se bañó de blanco. Una nube azul con forma de hongo con relámpagos se elevó en el cielo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedaron sin habla.

_'Eso lucía más caliente que el termato,'_ Sideswipe dijo impactado a través su com mientras se levantaba. Su pistola rápidamente volvió a alzarse en su posición debida.

_'Creo que era de plasma. O nuclear,'_ Sunstreaker respondió sonando igual de pasmado.

"Ustedes tienen tiempos de reacción excepcionalmente buenos. Los felicito." El cañón comenzó a transformarse. Articulaciones y placas metálicas encajaron y crujieron en sus respectivos lugares.

Luego ante ellos se erguía una bestia de robot; una que debía de tener el mismo tamaño de _Grimlock_ sobre todas las criaturas. Era gigantesco, con hombros densamente acorazados y gruesas armaduras forjadas. Era una criatura con un espeso revestimiento de blanco, verde enfermizo y morado ácido. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por la mitad por una máscara de batalla, y sus ópticos estaban protegidos por un único visor color rojo mate.

"Bien, así que tanque, nave espacial, arma y ahora robot. Ésas son cuatro cosas. ¿Desde cuándo hay changers cuádruples? Yo digo que esto está pirateado," Sideswipe comentó indiferentemente antes de conectarse al enlace de comunicación privado de él y Sunstreaker.

El mensaje que le envió a Sunstreaker no fue tan firme en tono como fue su comentario en voz alta. _'Sunstreaker. Estamos magníficamente fregados. Creo que ya sé quién es. Necesitábamos ayuda desde hace diez minutos.'_

Sunstreaker hizo una mueca. También lo sabía. La cuarta transformación lo reveló todo.

"Eres bastante entretenido, Sideswipe." dijo el monstruo.

"Mi objetivo es complacer," Sideswipe respondió de vuelta, manteniendo el ambiente de descuidada confianza a pesar de la extraña trepidación que Sunstreaker sabía que su hermano sentía. "Es parte de mi encanto natural." _'Ok. Por más que odie admitir que necesitamos refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos. Contacta al Arca.'_

Sunstreaker frunció el ceño. Odiaba pedir ayuda pero éste no era el caso en donde el orgullo les ayudaría. Si este sujeto era quien él creía, entonces no iba a arriesgar su propia vida o la de su hermano en una batalla sin apoyo.

Así que intentó comunicarse con el Arca.

No pudo contactarlos. Había estática.

_'Sideswipe, tenemos un problema.'_

_'Ay, fantástico. Déjame adivinar. ¿Comunicaciones bloqueadas?'_

_'¿Cómo lo supiste?'_ Sunstreaker preguntó sarcásticamente.

_'Intuición psíquica de gemelos o alguna tontería como esa. Sigue intentando. Quizás exista un punto ciego en lo que sea que está interfiriendo con la señal.'_

"Sé todo sobre ustedes dos," la bestia robótica dijo con un toque de regocijo en su voz. "Sus reputaciones los anteceden. Ambos grandes guerreros. Esto es algo como un premio para mí. Verán, acabo de llegar y necesito estirar las alas metafóricas, pero ustedes no eran los oponentes que esperaba. No es que sea algo malo. De hecho, es todo un honor ser el privilegiado para enviarlos a ambos al gran basurero del paraíso. No se preocupen. No serán olvidados. Vosotros viviréis por siempre en las historias que se relatarán de este día."

_'Sunny, creo que este sujeto estaba esperando a Prowl y Jazz. Entramos en una emboscada.'_

_'Manténlo hablando. Seguiré llamando al Arca.'_

"Mis disculpas. Ése honor está reservado para nuestro médico," Sideswipe replicó, su pistola aún elevada hacia el monstruo. "Puede decir _definitivamente_ que eres nuevo. Los Decepticons terrestres saben que Ratchet tiene prioridad sobre eso."

"Ah, sí. Su médico. He aprendido tanto sobre él de las bases de datos. De hecho he aprendido sobre todos ustedes. Me aseguraré de convertirlo en un objetivo prioritario una vez que acabe con ustedes dos."

"Sinceramente, me gustaría verte intentarlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que_ Megatron_ le tiene mideo. Pero, de nuevo, realmente no dejaremos que tengas la oportunidad."

_'Autobot con código de identificación S774-001, contactando al Arca en prioridad línea alpha. ¿Me copian?'_

"Tonto Autobot. Parece ser que piensas que tienes oportunidad. ¿No tienes idea en lo que te has implicado?" El Decepticon preguntó divertido.

"Duh. En la porquería. Como siempre. Gajes de oficio."

_'¿Has tenido suerte?'_

_'No.'_

El Decepticon se rió y tomó un descarado paso adelante. Los gemelos se mantuvieron en su lugar. "Ustedes dos están fingiendo ignorancia pero creo que ya saben quién soy. Como ustedes dos también tengo bastante reputación."

_'Arca. Este es Sunstreaker ¿Me copian?'_

"Escucha viejo. Me cuesta trabajo nombrar correctamente a todos los Seekers. No tengo suficiente espacio en el procesador para gastar en cada uno de los lacayos de Megatron."

_'Sunstreaker, éste es definitivamente Six Shot.'_

_'Ya sé.'_ Sunstreaker respondió aturdido a través del enlace.

Six Shot era uno de los generales más violentos de Megatron. No sólo se tenía el rumor de que tenía seis formas sino también que había sido apodado como un ejército de un solo individuo. Habían escuchado historias de Six Shot allanando bases fortificadas y armadas por su cuenta. Y con sus seis formas y transformaciones rápidas no había nadie más hábil en adaptarse a la batalla que le fuera arrojada. Asesinaba todo a su paso y muy pocos podían enfrentarlo uno a uno.

De hecho, si las historias eran verdaderas, nadie podía enfrentarlo uno a uno.

Dos a uno no les daban exactamente las posibilidades a su favor.

El Decepticon se carcajeó. "¡Oh! Me agradas. Todo un audaz. La mayoría de los robots temblequean del miedo una vez que me ven acercarme pero no ustedes dos. Oponentes como ustedes son los que hacen que valga vivir la vida. Eso realmente será un honor."

Con eso, el masivo robot cargó contra ellos.

'Era enorme _y_ rápido ¿Cómo podía ser eso justo?' cruzó la mente de Sunstreaker antes de que su cuerpo se puso en acción.

Los gemelos reaccionaron, y sus reflejos fueron accionados antes de que sus mentes pudieran darles alcance. Atacaron en tándem.

Su coordinación era impecable. Cuando Sunstreaker golpeaba arriba, Sideswipe lo hacía abajo. Cuando Sideswipe atacaba por la derecha, Sunstreaker lo hacía por la izquierda. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, experimentados y devastadores.

Pero nada hizo efecto. Six Shot bloqueaba todos sus ataques con una facilidad exasperante.

Sunstreaker trató de golpear al maldito en una articulación bajo el brazo pero ela taque fue retenido. La siguiente cosa que supo era que el paisaje pasaba volando y que estaba siendo lanzado sobre Sideswipe.

Los hermanos colisionaron con violenta fuerza y se desparramaron sobre la tierra. Sunstreaker se recuperó lo mejor que pudo y volvió a colocarse en una postura defensiva. Sideswipe saltó igual de rápido, aunque algo desorientado.

Y así el Deceptcions estaba sobre ellos de nuevo con un poder y velocidad incansables. Cada golpe que bloqueaban repiqueteaba sus extremidades. Cada impacto que captaban hacía que su densa armadura se torciera ligeramente.

Sideswipe saltó y se impulsó con ambos pies sobre el pecho de Six Shot. El ataque hizo que el enorme robots perdiera el equilibrio. Se desplomó hacia atrás. Sunstreaker pretendió en usar la ligera ventaja pero luego Six Shot se estaba transformando en un tanque y el dorado guerrero tuvo que evadirlo para evitar que le perforaran un agujero en sus vísceras del subsecuente proyectil.

La esquivada fue seguida por un rodillazo en dichas vísceras.

Rayos, era verdad. El bastardo podía transformarse de una forma a la otra con rapidez.

Sunstreaker vio estrellitas por un momento y cayó en sus rodillas por la simple fuerza del golpe. Sideswipe se abalanzó a la espalda del Decepticon para mantenerlo lejos de su hermano mientras Sunstreaker se recuperaba del ataque.

Una mano masiva se alzó detrás y apretujó el antebrazo de Sideswipe. Sideswipe fue jalado y arrojado al suelo. Un pie gigante se precipitó brutalmente sobre su pecho mientras Six Shot desgarró fuera completamente la armadura del brazo derecho de Sideswipe. Un gañido lastimero logró brotar de las cuerdas vocales de Sideswipe pero fue corto.

Al menos no le arrancaron el brazo entero.

Six Shot dejó caer el arrugado metal escarlata y su propio brazo empezó a mutar en un cañón retorcido. Dicho cañón fue apuntado a la cara de Sideswipe. Hubo el grave chirrido de un rayo cargándose pero justo antes de que fuera lanzado el disparo Sunstreaker intervino. Obstaculizó el brazo levantándolo y encajó una espada de energía en un punto acorazado débil en el costado del Decepticon.

Six Shot aulló y despegó en el aire en su modo de nave. Aterrizó a cierta distancia lejos de ellos.

Sideswipe jadeó mientras Sunstreaker levantaba a su hermano.

"¡Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker sacudió a su hermano fuera de su espanto, sintiéndose algo mal por eso. "¡Arsenal!"

Le tomó a Sideswipe un instante para recuperarse pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que Sunstreaker estaba diciendo le dio una mirada extraña que era parte shock y parte alegría. En acto reflejo casi siguió la orden, pero una mínima parte de incertidumbre lo condujo a decir "¡Pensé que habíamos acordado que era para emergencias! ¿Sabes cuánto se tarda en almacenar algo como eso?"

"¡POR PRIMUS, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA EMERGENCIA!" rugió.

Sideswipe no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces. Una sacudida de energía llegó a sus dedos así como su programa desbloqueado se ejecutó por primera vez en eones.

Para cualquier transeúnte que no entendía la manera en que la tecnología se subespacio trabajaba probablemente pareciera como si Sideswipe estuviera repiqueteando el aire con las puntas de sus dígitos. Una diminuta onda tenuamente iluminada persistiría en el aire por el movimiento y eventualmente hubo varias transformaciones.

El subespacio era como tener bolsillos. El tamaño y las funciones de los compartimentos variaban pero en general los soldados guardaban armas de repuesto y energía de reserva junto con equipo de reparación básica.

Sideswipe tenía varias de esas unidades a su disposición pero no estaban ocupadas con armamento básico o soldadoras.

Tenía suficiente potencia de fuego para aniquilar una ciudad pequeña. En el Arca lo llamaban el arsenal y muchos creían que no era tan grande como se reportaba. Aún así, sí lo era y era la única razón de por qué Sideswipe era artillería móvil en vez de infantería como su hermano. A pesar de todo, generalmente estaba bloqueado y era imposible accesarlo al menos que tuvieras los códigos específicos para activarlos.

Y así, como un entusiasmo irrazonable Sideswipe se irguió orgullosamente detrás de la pared de transformaciones que había creado.

Sacó un diminuto aparatito de uno que tenía mucho parecido a un apuntador láser, lo encendió y apuntó una delgada hebra de láser para objetivos a Six Shot.

"Come escoria y muere." Sideswipe dijo jovialmente y con eso los compartimentos se abrieron y dispararon una lluvia de misiles y proyectiles todos apuntados a su enemigo.

Six Shot no se movió así como la torrencial borrasca de ojivas se acercaron.

Hubo muchas subsecuentes explosiones. Los gemelos se agacharon y se protegieron de la cegante luz, y de la onda expansiva que le siguió.

Cuando la última de las explosiones se enmudeció en la distancia, y el polvo comenzó a asentarse, se miraron el uno al otro y compartieron una sonrisa.

"Creo que eso realmente funcionó," Sunstreaker dijo con incredulidad.

"Aún así, Prime va a estar muy enojado conmigo," Sideswipe suspiró, "Pero valió totalmente la pena. Eso se vio asom-"

Click.

Click, click, whiiiiirr…

La boca de Sideswipe se cerró de un tajo.

"¿Esuchaste eso?" Sunstreaker siseó. "Dime que no lo escuchaste."

"Escuché eso."

En la distancia, visible mientras el polvo se disipaba, donde debería de estar un cráter había una nueva estructura. Un buque de guerra. Hizo click de nuevo y los costados se alzaron como alas. De las estructuras añadidas varias cosas fueron lanzados y al menos dos docenas de luces silbaron, elevándose en el cielo. Las luces lucían como estrellas sobrevolando en el cielo del atardecer.

"No puede ser," Sideswipe resolló en asombro, en trance por las luces, luces que eran misiles. "No puede ser. Le lancé todo lo que tenía."

Sunstreaker empujó a Sideswipe para ponerlo en movimiento, "¡Vamos!_¡CORRE!_"

Los dos huyeron a pie antes de transformarse frenéticamente tan rápido como pudieron. En sus formas Lamborghini podían ir de 0 a 70 millas en segundos. Un récord.

Casi no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Una pared de fuego explotó tras ellos. Ambos se transformaron para aterrizar mejor, así como una agresiva corriente de aire, rocas y fuego despedazó el suelo alrededor de ellos. Fueron lanzados una buena distancia. El vuelo de Sideswipe terminó con él golpeando brutalmente una enorme formación rocosa. Sunstreaker no fue tan suertudo y la onda expansiva lo adentró más en el desierto.

Sideswipe se sintió sacudido por el estallido. Sus sistemas estaban cascados e intentaban ponerse en orden. Su armadura estaba chamuscada y abollada y todo dolía. Escatimó un pensamiento sobre Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, con su armadura de polímero denso probablemente no había sido afectado por las brasas del impacto pero de seguro que las esquirlas y escombros probablemente lo habían dañado.

Rodó agarrotado sobre su costado y luego sobre sus rodillas. Colocó una mano en la roca en frente de él para estabilizarse, pero justamente cuando estaba llegando a ponerse de pie sintió algo rozar ligeramente el reverso de su casco.

Era una mano. Le estaba acariciando detrás de la cabeza con gentileza, casi con cuidado, y luego esa misma mano estampó el rostro de Sideswipe contra la roca con una fuerza tremenda.

Y Sunstreaker, aún agitado por caída a través de la tierra, observó cómo el casco de su hermano se quebró contra el sustrato, y retrocedió por el impacto. Sideswipe se desplomó a los pies de Six Shot. Sus ópticos estaban pálidos, su expresión era de aturdimiento y energon de color añil eléctrico comenzó a brotar de la herida de su cabeza.

"¡Sideswipe!" gritó y corrió histéricamente hacia su gemelo.

El visor de Six Shot se iluminó de deleite por un instante antes de que tornara su mirada en Sunstreaker y una gran luz comenzó a cargarse del cañón construido en su brazo.

Sunstreaker maldijo y redireccionó su trayectoria hacia detrás de una roca justamente cuando un eléctrico zumbido bajo perforó el aire y una astilla de luz irrumpió donde estaba previamente. Era el mismo ataque que Six Shot había usado en su forma de arma y como ésta, estalló en una bola de fuego de un azul antinatural de radiación y electricidad en la distancia.

Sunstreaker agarró un rifle de su subespacio e intentó darle algunos tiros desde su refugio mientras evadía los láseres abrasadores que Six Shot le lenzaba con sádico regocijo.

Por la décima vez intentó desesperadamente contactar al Arca.

Finalmente algo pudo hacer contacto.

00000000000000000

_'Autobot Sunstreaker al Arca. Autobot Sunstreaker al Arca. Arca ¿Me copian?'_

Jazz reprimió un suspiro de alivio y respondió, " Oye Sunny. Este es Jazz. ¿Cuál es su bronca? Hemos estado algo preocupados porque no podíamos contactarlos y se les pasó su última revisión por-"

_'Solicitamos refuerzos.'_ Había sido tanto tiempo desde que cualquiera que no fuera un oficial en el equipo terrestre hubiera sonado tan militar. El hecho de que venía de Sunstreaker sólo amplificaba la gravedad de la situación. _'Coordenadas 42.5237° N, 118.4587° O. Envíen una unidad con un médico **ahora**.'_

Optimus empujó a Jazz con cuidado para colocarse en el enlace principal de Teletraan.

"Sunstreaker. Este es Optimus Prime. ¿Cuál es tu situación?"

Hubo una pausa surtida con el sonido lejano de una explosión y un gruñido adolorido.

"¿Sunstreaker?" Optimus inquirió de nuevo con preocupación.

_'Perdón. Somos dos a uno pero seguimos con grave desventaja táctica.'_

Eso era escalofriante. Sunstreaker y Sideswipe debían de ser más que suficiente para un solo Decepticon."

"¿El enemigo es un seeker? ¿Estás peleando con Megatron?"

_'Negativo, señor. El enemigo es Six Shot.'_

Se les heló el energon a todos. Six Shot era descomunal, muy poderoso y uno de los generales más destructivos de Megatron. Ni siquiera Sunstreaker y Sideswipe podían afrontar semejante fuerza por sí solos.

"Sunstreaker, retírate." Optimus ordenó.

_'Negativo. Imposible retirarse del enemigo. Solicito refuerzos.'_

"¡Ésa no fue una sugerencia! ¡Fue una orden! Tú y Sideswipe necesitan retirarse."

_'Lo entiendo señor, pero no podemos retirarnos. Bajo fuego intenso. Sideswipe está fuera de comisión pero vivo.'_

La implicación se quedó flotanto en el aire.

Otra explosión se escuchó a la distancia sobre el enlace. Todos se tensaron.

_'Prime, '_ la voz de Sunstreaker regresó para el alivio de todos. El alivio duró poco cuando escucharon la ligera quebradura en la voz de Sunstreaker.

_'Estoy...Estoy solo.'_

"Sunstreaker. Sal de rango. Lleva a Sideswipe a un lugar seguro." Optimus comandó con fuerza en su voz.

_'Incapaz. Necesitamos refuerzos. Lo voy a contener.'_

"Sunstreaker…"

_'Enfrentando uno a uno con el enemigo.'_

"¡No lo confrontes! Es una orden, ¡NO LO CONFRONTES!"

_'Prime. No puedo dejar a Sideswipe con esa cosa.'_

El enlace se desconectó.

Ésa fue la última vez que cualquiera hubiera escuchado de Sunstreaker.

00000000000000000000

La línea se desconectó totalmente justamente después de que el mensaje lograra ser recibido, pero ya había había logrado enviar lo que quería.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era usar tácticas para mantenerlo a raya hasta que enviaran refuerzos.

Tenía que alejar a esa cosa de su inconsciente hermano.

Soltó su rifle e hizo la única cosa que se le vino a la mente. Arremetió contra él.

Usó velocidad y tácticas de evasión mientras golpeaba, se agachaba y se deslizaba lejos de los ataques de Six Shot. No estaba haciendo mucho efecto sobre el bastardo pero igualmente estaba evitando ser golpeado. Al cierto alcance podía discernir que estaba frustando al robot más grande.

No ocupaba ganar. Sólo necesitaba ganar tiempo.

"¿Te podrías quedar quieto?" Six Shot rugió y cogió ambos hombros de Sunstreaker antes de patearlo directo en el pecho. Sunstreaker fue lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe y sintió su espalda romperse contra una roca. Escatimó un micro-segundo para lamentarse sobre su pintura antes de agacharse. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza. Desde su baja posición se las arregló para patear los pies de Six Shot desde abajo, causando que el Decepticon colapsara. Sacó una espada de energía y logró rajar la garganta del maldito bastardo pero fue fútil. Six Shot acometió contra él, lo bateó lejos de él antes de tomar vuelo y crear distancia de él.

Con un hueco de espacio entre ellos dos, ambos se prepararon. Sunstreaker se colocó en una postura defensiva, listos para actuar. Pero su concentración fue interrumpida.

Escuchó un ruido.

Ambos él y Six Shot voltearon a la fuente de aquel ruido.

Sideswipe se estaba levantando y Sunstreaker sólo podía mira en absoluto horror.

Energon estaba escurriendo del rostro de Sideswipe desde esa espantosa fisura en su casco, y estaba temblando al intentar lograr que sus miembros sostuvieran su cuerpo. Lentamente arrastró sus pies hasta que estuvieron establecidos sobre suelo sólido y batalló con dificultar el colocarse en una posición encorvada.

Y Six Shot estaba mirando a Sideswipe con apacible fascinación como si acabara de recordar el hecho de que había estado ahí del todo.

_'No. **No.** No te levantes.'_ Sunstreaker le suplicó a través de su línea privada. _'Por favor, Sideswipe. No te levantes.'_

Pero su hermano no respondió. Sunstreaker no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que Sideswipe pudiera escucharlo. Lucía desorientado, apenas con el equilibrio suficiente para estar de pie. Sideswipe miraba empañosamente al pequeño charco azul eléctrico formándose del goteo de su propia herida. Sus brazos se menearon ligeramente al buscar equilibrio.

Sunstreaker estaba tenso, demasiado temeroso de moverse como si aquella acción desencadenaría algo horrible. Estaba demasiado lejos de Sideswipe e igualmente distanciado de Six Shot.

Six Shot estaba igual de quieto, su mirada fija en el malherido guerrero rojo ante él. Si cualquier parte de su rostro fuera visible, se podría notar una expresión de contemplación en ella.

"Bueno, esto es sencillamente _triste_," Six Shot rompió el silencio. "Ciertamente es todo un guerrero, pero la batalla ya ha finalizado. Por lo menos le daré un final honorable."

Y ahí fue cuando la luz comenzó a cargarse de nuevo. Esa horrible, cegante y radioactiva luz que provenía del cañón montado en su brazo.

"¡SIDESWIPE!"

Sunstreaker no podía hacer ni una maldita cosa. Estaba demasiado lejos para ser capaz de redirigir el disparo como lo había hecho antes.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de que saliera disparado hacia la dirección de Sideswipe, casi patinando sobre la tierra en su apuro.

Escuchó el grave zumbido de energía mientras el cañón ganaba energía.

Sunstreaker estaba demasiado lejos. Necesitaba estar más_ cerca_.

Disparó. Luz blanquecina y azulada cruzaron a través del cielo, distorsionando el aire.

Sunstreaker llegó al lado de Sideswipe al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba a su aturdido y malherido hermano, y se colocó entre él y el impacto inminente.

Sunstreaker estaba encarando a su hermano; su espalda dirigida contra el arma. Podía sentir el calor.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, uno de sus creadores, una fémina llamada Mercuria, le dijo a Sunstreaker que su armadura era especial. Que estaba hecha de una aleación de polímero denso que le permitía soportar hasta la más impetuosa forma de calor.

Bueno, había una manera para poner a prueba esa declaración.

Tuvo un efímero momento para mirar en seco dentro de los ópticos desenfocados de su querido hermano.

Tantas cosas para decirle.

No había tiempo.

"¡Sideswi-!"

Luego hubo un impacto. Sintió un dolor albino e incandescente, la colisión por chocar contra Sideswipe, y la extraña satisfacción de que quizás Sideswipe tendría una posibilidad de seguir peleando.

Luego oscuridad.


	7. Capítulo 1 parte 2

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ok, aquí la segunda parte del capítulo uno, la única diferencia es que está desde el PDV de los demás. La pantalla de mi compu está descompuesta (veo puras rayas de colores) así que si me faltan letras o hay palabras mal acomodadas, sorri. Apenas puedo leer lo que estoy escribiendo, no sé como estoy redactando esto (creo que con mi sexto sentido...nah es broma.) . En fin.

Eh, advertencia: contiene malas palabras.

Cultura General:

La receta de sopa más vieja estaba hecha de hipopótamo.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p>Jazz continúo tamborileando sus dedos sobre la consola para el fastidio de Prowl.<p>

"¿Algo te molesta Jazz?" cuestionó.

"¿Huh?"

"Te ves distraído."

"Nah, sólo aburrido. Sunny se suponía que debía de reportarse hace un ratito y sólo estoy esperando su llamada."

Prowl hizo una pausa "¿Se pasaron de su tiempo de revisión?"

"Sólo por dos minutos. Si no sé nada de ellos en otros dos les voy a echar una llamada."

"Conociendo a Sideswipe, probablemente se distrajo."

"Usualmente, diría que estás absolutamente cierto, pero Sunny es el que está manejando el casco de comunicaciones. Creo que sigue enojado conmigo por hacerlos esperarme esta mañanita."

"Bueno, si no fueras un postergador crónico quizás obtendrías algo de mi simpatía." Prowl recalcó monótonamente.

"Oye, te informo que de acuerdo a unos estudios humanos, el postergar cosas es saludable." Jazz se cruzó de brazos enfadado, recargándose en la silla.

"¿Ah, en serio?"

"Yep. Sólo significa que naturalmente florezco en ambientes de drama y urgencias. Y no es como si lo hiciera todos los días. Piénsalo como si fuera tiempo de recarga extra."

"Hacer cosas a la undécima primera hora no es siempre inteligente, Jazz."

"Ay, como se te pegue la gana. Podemos hablar de esto todo el santo día, pero no hará ninguna diferencia." Jazz suspiró y se enfocó en en enlace de comunicaciones de nuevo. "La verdad, ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?"

"Es posible que finalmente se hayan encontrado con Mirage y estén revisando los datos que recolectó."

"¿La neta piensas que les importará tanto como para hacer eso?" Jazz preguntó escéptico.

Prowl reflexionó. "En retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que ésa fue una declaración insensata."

Jazz se rió. "Es más probable que Sunny se quedara dormido. Yo pensé que al menos me informarían si había alguna señal de Mirage."

"¿Por qué? ¿Me necesitan para algo?"

"Sólo para recopilar los planos detallando esa mina antes-" Jazz se detuvo a mitad de la frase y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

Prowl se volteó tan rápido que las hojas de sus puertas rasparon contra la pared.

Divertido y parado en la puerte estaba Mirage. El majestusoso robot lucía tan confundido como se sentían los dos oficiales.

"¡Mirage!" Jazz exclamó en genuina sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos haces _aquí? _¡Creí que querías que nos encontráramos en el desierto! Viejo, he tenido a Sunny y a Sides esperandote durante una hora. _No _van a estar felices sobre esto."

Mirage dio un parpadeo intensamente lento. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Tienes los datos de esa mina de energon?" Prowl cuestionó.

Mirage tornó su atención a Prowl, luciendo aún más confundido por éste. "¿Qué?"

"La mina," Prowl elaboró.

Mirage lo miró desconcertado.

_'Esto no se presagia bien.' _fue el pensamiento que brevemente cruzó la mente de Prowl.

Jazz también comenzó a preocuparse. "Mirage ¿Dónde has estado?"

"He estado en California. Estaba recogiendo un envío de metales terrestres raros para Wheeljack ya que Slingshot ni se molestó en hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que siempre termino haciendo el trabajo obrero de otros sujetos? En serio, está fuera de mi entendimiento."

"Espera." Prowl pellizcó su ceja entre su pulgar y dedo índice mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Dejó caer su mano e hizo un ademán a Mirage. "Espera. Aproximadamente a las 0400 horas recibimos un mensaje de _ti,_ solicitando a mí y a Jazz para recoger inteligencia que tú recogiste antes de que regresaras al campo."

"Nooo," Mirage empezó lentamente. "A las 0400 horas te envié un mensaje diciendo que estaba de regreso a la base y que serían un par de horas. No estaba haciendo ningún recon."

Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

"Prowl," Jazz finalmente logró enunciar, manteniendo un tenue agarre en la creciente preocupación que estaba sintiendo. "El mensaje que recibimos debió de estar corrompido. Creo que caímos en una trampa de los Decepticons."

Los ópticos de Prowl se endurecieron. "Jazz. Dejamos que los gemelos caminaran a una trampa."

No se malgastó ni un latido.

Jazz casi se tropezó con sus propios pies al volar de vuelta al enlace principal. En un frenesí de actividad comenzó a llamar a los hermanos.

"Autobot S774 uno o Autobot S774 dos, este el Arca. ¿Me copian?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Mirage. Tráime a Blaster, y a Prime. Probablemente tengamos una emergencia en nuestras manos," Prowl ordenó con calma.

"Sí, señor." Y con eso Mirage salió corriendo en busca de los mencionados robots.

"S774-001, este es el Arca. Se perdieron de su última revisión. Por favor respondan." Jazz trató una vez más.

Aún silencio en la radio.

Mantuvo sus ópticos en la com mientras se dirigió a Prowl. "Están siendo bloqueados. No puedo captar ninguna señal."

"¿Tenemos sus coordenadas?"

Jazz revisó el mensaje original recibido de quien habían _creído _que era Mirage. Aún así cuando solicitó tal cosa el archivo estaba corrompido e inleíble.

"Nope. No definitivamente no. Como sea, sé que se dirigieron al Gran Desierto."

"Ésa es un área de 30,000 millas cuadradas. ¿No la podemos reducir?"

"Estaban a una hora de camino desde nuestra posición. Deberían de estar en el área Noroeste."

"Sigue llamándolos."

De repente Blaster estaba allí y se había catapultado hacia la línea de comunicaciones. Igualmente, Optimus Prime había entrado disparado al cuarto.

"Oye Blaster. Las radios están siendo bloqueadas. Ayúdame a pasar una señal. Tiene que haber una frecuencia que no está bloqueada. " Jazz instó, su voz aceradamente calmada.

Él _sí _trabajaba bien bajo presión.

"Enseguida. ¿Es la culpa de Soundwave o sólo interferencia de Casseticons?" Blaster preguntó mientras se filtraba al sistema.

"No estoy seguro. Los Casseticons usualmente no me dan tanta lata así que pienso que el jefe metió la mano en ésta."

"Prowl. ¿Qué pasó?" Optimus preguntó con preocupación.

"Los Decepticons dejaron un mensaje para nosotros y nos encaminaron a pensar que Mirage estaba solicitando un encuentro para un intercambio de datos." Prowl explicó, la personificación de profesionalismo. "Hemos aprendido desde entonces que ése no era el caso, pero ya habíamos enviado a Sunstreaker y a Sideswipe al campo. No hemos podido ser capaces de captar sus señales."

Los ópticos de Optimus Prime brillaron determinadamente. Caminó a Teletraan donde Jazz y Blaster estaban frenéticamente intentando o atascar lo que atascaba la radio del gemelo o forzar a que una señal suya lograra pasar. Presionó un botón y activó el sistema de PA.

"Autobots, este es Optimus Prime. Problablemente tenemos una situación de emergencia. Quiero a Skyfire, Ratchet, Inferno y Skidive listos en espera para partir. Esperen por coordenadas y mi señal. Actúen con rapidez."

Terminó el llamado. Aparte de los sonidos de Blaster y Jazz tecleando furiosamente el cuarto se quedó en silencio.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron atroces mientras intento tras intento fallaba para ser captado.

Ping

"Whoa, ¿Qué fue eso?" Blaster se detuvo. "Creo que oí algo. Regrésate a esa última frecuencia."

Los dos Autobots trabajaron en tándem antes de enlazarse a la frecuencia previa.

"Amplificando la señal. Intentando establecer conexión," Jazz indicó antes de ejecutar el comando codificado.

Por un momento hubo sólo estática. Pero luego hubo una voz

'_Autobot Sunstreaker al Arca, Autobot Sunstreaker al Arca, ¿me copian?'_

Todos casi suspiran en alivio. Prowl debió haber sabido que los hermanos gemelos podían manejar cualquier cosa que les fuera arrojada, pero el silencio de radio nunca debía de ser tomado a la ligera.

"Oye Sunny. Este es Jazz. ¿Cuál es su bronca? Hemos estado algo preocupados porque no podíamos contactarlos y se les pasó su última revisión por-"

"_Solicitamos refuerzos."_

Ok, Prowl pensó. Quizás su situación era peor de lo que habían pensado.

"_Coordenadas 42.5237° N, 118.4587° O. Envíen una unidad con un médico **ahora."**_

Optimus empujó a Jazz con cuidado para colocarse en el enlace principal de Teletraan.

"Sunstreaker. Este es Optimus Prime. ¿Cuál es tu situación?"

Hubo una pausa surtida con el sonido lejano de una explosión y un gruñido adolorido.

"¿Sunstreaker?" Optimus inquirió de nuevo con preocupación.

_'Perdón. Somos dos a uno pero seguimos con grave desventaja táctica.'_

¿Qué? Eso no le cuadró a Prowl. Excepto por Megatron y otros pocos selectos, no habían Decepticons que se le vinieran a la mente que pudieran dominar a ambos gemelos en combate. Especialmente no sin refuerzos.

"¿El enemigo es un seeker? ¿Estás peleando con Megatron?" Optimus preguntó, su mente yéndose por un camino similar.

_'Negativo, señor. El enemigo es Six Shot.'_

Se les heló el energon a todos. Six Shot era descomunal, muy poderoso y uno de los generales más destructivos de Megatron. Ni siquiera Sunstreaker y Sideswipe podían afrontar semejante fuerza por sí solos.

"Sunstreaker, retírate." Optimus ordenó inmediatamente.

_'Negativo. Imposible retirarse del enemigo. Solicito refuerzos.'_

"¡Ésa no fue una sugerencia!" La voz de Prime estaba tomando un tono de urgencia.

"¡Fue una orden! Tú y Sideswipe necesitan retirarse."

_'Lo entiendo señor, pero no podemos retirarnos. Bajo fuego intenso. Sideswipe está fuera de comisión pero vivo.'_

La implicación se quedó flotanto en el aire.

Otra explosión se escuchó a la distancia sobre el enlace. Todos se tensaron.

_'Prime..._'la voz de Sunstreaker regresó para el alivio de todos. El alivio duró poco cuando escucharon la ligera quebradura en la voz de Sunstreaker.

_'Estoy...Estoy solo.'_

"Sunstreaker. Sal de rango. Lleva a Sideswipe a un lugar seguro." Optimus ordenó con fuerza en su voz.

_'Incapaz. Necesitamos refuerzos. Lo voy a contener.'_

"Sunstreaker…"

'Enfrentando uno a uno con el enemigo.'

"¡No lo confrontes! Es una orden, ¡NO LO CONFRONTES!" Optimus rugió en frustración.

_'Prime. No puedo dejar a Sideswipe con esa cosa.'_

El enlace se desconectó.

Optimus Prime golpeó el botón del PA tan fuerte que casi prensa el pequeño mecanismo en la pared.

"Tenemos una emergencia de nivel uno. ¡Quiero todos los médicos, en conjunto con Bluestreak y Brawn listos para partir! Las coordenadas son 42.5237° N, 118.4587° O. ¡Prepárense para salir inmediatamente!" vociferó. Después se volteó hacia Prowl

"Prowl, tú vas conmigo. Jazz, quédate en la com. Necesitamos que tú y Blaster mantegan una línea abierta. No dejen que las señales sean obstaculizadas de nuevo ¿Entendieron?"

"Sí, Prime," Jazz respondió serio.

Y con eso Optimus se puso en movimiento con rapidez. Prowl casi tenía que correr para manterse junto a su colosal comandante.

"Optimus, comprendo que los rumores de Six Shot son algo sombríos pero ¿realmente necesitamos a tantos elementos para un solo objetivo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Si éste es realmente Six Shot entonces ésta es una confrontación que debe ser cortada de raíz," Optimus gruñó. "He visto a este Deceptcion. Él fue responsable por la destrucción de Pax Amora y la muerte de muchos Autobots. Si tenemos la oportunidad de eliminar esta amenaza con poca interferencia de los Decepticons necesitamos hacerlo ahora. Debemos de llevar ayuda a Sunstreaker y Sideswipe ayuda lo más pronto posible."

Prowl no dijo nada más y simplemente tomó pasos más largos para mantenerse al lado de su comandante.

0000000000000

El viaje a las coordenadas le tomó a Skyfire sólo unos diez minutos pero se sintió como una eternidad para Prowl. Cada pocos minutos se reportaba con Jazz para ver si el de Operaciones Especiales había hecho cualquier otro contacto con los hermanos Lamborghini. No había.

Eventualmente alcanzaron su localización deseada, la única advertencia siendo un "Oh Primus." de Skyfire así como la nave aterrizaba.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" La voz insualmente horrorizada de Skydive se filtraba por la línea de com. Había volado al lado de SKyfire y probablemente también estaba recibiendo una visión general del campo de batalla de primera mano.

Los Bots salieron del volador e inmediatamente se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin habla por el terreno.

Era una pesadilla.

El suelo estaba fracturado y calcinado. Había abismales cicatrices y profundas marcas y metrallas por doquier de proyectiles de alto poder. Había cráteres e incendios aislados y simplemente tanta destrucción. El humo y el polvo se seguían rizando en el aire desértico.

Wheeljack fue el primero en comentar algo, "No estoy seguro qué fue utilizado pero los niveles de radiación de esta área están fuera de las gráficas, Prime."

"No veo a los gemelos o a Six Shot señor." Skyfire reportó en voz baja. "Tampoco los vi desde el cielo."

"¿Piensas que pudieron ser tomados prisioneros?" Bluestreak preguntó quedito. El tirador lucía seriamente transtornado por el paisaje y Prowl sólo podía imaginar los horrendos recuerdos que la devastación desencadenó en su mente.

Prime no dijo nada.

En vez de eso sacó de su subespacio una gigantesca hacha plateada de cybertronianum.

"Autobots, dispérsense y busquen a Sunstreaker y Sideswipe. Manténganse alertas. Si se encuentran a Six Shot eviten la confrontación. Tiene formas terrestre, aérea, bestial y de artillería pesada. Envíen una señal de auxilio y esperen a los refuerzos. Esto es una orden."

Los bots asintieron. Skyfire y Slingshot volvieron a surcar los aires. Cada uno se dirigió hacia un cráter llameante. Había bastante de donde escoger.

Prowl ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. No había signo alguno de las señales de los gemelos pero de nuevo no era fácil captar _alguna _señal Autobot fácilmente. Algo seguía interfiriendo el área y encima de eso la radiación estaba interfiriendo con sus sistemas.

Los Autobots ya habían comenzado a dispersarse así que simplemente escogió una dirección en la que nadie más iba y manejó.

Y así siguió manejando por lo que pareció como otra eternidad.

Una astilla de luz reflejada en la arena del desierto le llamó la atención. Se dirigió allí para investigar y se topó con un trozo de magullado escarlata.

Eran los restos de la armadura del brazo de Sideswipe.

Miró hacia adelante. En la distancia, apenas visible en el horizonte, en la dirección de la carretera podía ver una pluma de humo agrio ascender al cielo.

Realmente esperó que no estaba en la dirección correcta, aunque la lógica le decía lo contrario.

"Ratchet," llamó en el com. "Creo que encontré algo. Dirígete a mi posición."

"_Bien. Más te vale que estés en lo correcto." _fue la respuesta brusca. El médico había estado muy nervioso durante todo el viaje y ya parecía que estaba listo para actuar. Prowl era compresivo y no le dio más vueltas a la falta de respeto mostrado.

La delgada pluma de humo estaba acercándose. Podía distinguir que debió de ser un edificio hasta cierto punto. Probablemente un restaurante o una parada de camiones en cierto punto. Ahora tenía más parecido a un montón de escombros ardientes.

Podía oír una cajita de música tocar:

_"No seas como el que me hizo tan viejo_

_No seas como el que dejó atrás su nombre_

_Porque te esperan igual que esperaron por mí_

_Y nadie jamás vino..."_

Se transformó y se acercó a la estructura despedazada con precaución, y con su arma alzada. Necesitaba ser minucioso, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo del necesario. El tiempo era esencial.

Con cuidado se abrió paso entre los desvencijados escombros y la devastación. El humo era espeso y era difícil ver. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para el sigilo vidrio y madera carbonizada se quebraban y crujían bajo cada paso que daba.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido de buscar entre las ruinas, cuando de repente vio algo.

Se le cayó el arma.

Era algo que en ocasiones se había imaginado, aunque nunca fue algo que pensaba que realmente llegaría a ver en su vida. Y era inmensamente mucho más espantoso que cualquier cosa que se jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Encontró a los gemelos.

El daño era absolutamente devastador.

Había un agujero en la espalda de Sunstreaker. El demacrado labio de la herida aún fulguraba, y crepitaba por el calor.

No, no era un agujero. Era una fosa. Una negruzca fosa que había vaciado el torso del guerrero. No había nada. No chispa, no compomentes internos delicados, no cables, nada. Absolutamente nada. Era un espacio vacío hasta la cara interior de la placa de su pecho. Incluso _éso _estaba quemado pero había permanecido intacto. La armadura de polímero denso usualmente indestructible de Sunstreaker seguía ardiendo al rojo vivo.

"Dulce Primus," Prowl retrocedió en horror mientras digería su propia evaluación.

No había chispa.

Sunstreaker estaba muerto.

Y luego estaba Sideswipe. Su pierna estaba toricda grotescamente. Su caso casi se había fisurado por la mitad. Su armadura estaba cubierta de ceniza, y fracturada. Estaba sangrando. Primus estaba sangrando tan profusamente.

Pero entonces notó cosas que no había notado. Pequeños pero monumentalmente significantes detalles.

Notó el el débil y titilante brillo detrás de los ópticos enpolvados de Sideswipe. Se dio cuenta del hecho de que el energon que brotaba de las heridas del soldado seguía cargado y era de color azul eléctrico en vez de oscuro y agotado. Incluso notó que aunque la armadura del guerrero estaba cenizo y muy opaco permanecía una vaga tonalidad de rojo decolorado por el sol.

"Oh, Primus, Sideswipe, _sigues_ vivo." Él sinceramente estaba en shock. "Primus, estás vivo."

No estaba preparado para esto.

Prowl se abalanzó más cerca de ellos y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Alzó una (no temblante. No podía estar temblante) mano y alcanzó a tocar el hombro de Sideswipe. Gentilmente aplicó presión. "Sideswipe. Sideswipe, ¿Puedes oírme?"

No hubo respuesta.

Prowl llamó a su com.

"Ratchet, los encontré. Ven aquí ahora. Sideswipe está muy malherido."

"_¿Cuál es el daño? ¿Puedes ser más específico?"_

"El peor daño que puedo distinguir está en su pierna y su cráneo pero en general el daño es extensivo. Necesita ayuda ahora."

Una pausa breve. Luego, _"Manténlo traquilo. Estoy cerca de tu posición y estaré ahí antes de que puedas parpadear."_

La línea quedó en silencio.

Prowl miró al joven guerrero.

¿Mantenerlo tranquilo ¿Estaba al menos despierto? Prowl realmente esperó que no. El dolor debía de ser probablemente insoportable. Sideswipe lucía apenas con vida.

Aún así, en mejor condición que su hermano.

"Sideswipe," Prowl susurró, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Sideswipe," dijo un poco más firme.

No hubo respuesta. No esperaba una.

"Todo va a salir-" se detuvo a sí mismo antes de poder decir 'bien'. No importaba cuán nefasta fuera la situación, él no era un mentiroso. "Ratchet va a estar aquí pronto. Si resistes probablemente él pueda repararte. Eres fuerte Sideswipe. Lo tienes en tu interior para seguir resistiendo."

Prowl quería golpearse a sí mismo. Sonaba de lo más horrible. Era espantoso en el negocio del consuelo. Primus ¿Dónde estaba Ratchet?

"Por favor, resiste. Eres un buen soldado. Aún te necesitamos. No dejes que los Decepticons ganen. Aún puedes salir victorioso. Todavía puedes saldar cuentas pero tienes que resisitir por Ratchet. Va a estar aquí pronto."

¿Dónde estaba Ratchet?"

El sonido de llantas chirriando y reduciendo su velocidad traspasó el sonido del crujido del vidrio y la madera candente. Escuchó al médico transformarse y empezar a abrirse paso a través de las ruinas para alcanzar su posición lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Prowl! ¿Su condición ha cam-?"

Prowl se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Ratchet sobrecogerse. Su expresión por ver a Sideswipe era de total shock pero algo más había captado los ópticos del doctor que hizo que quedara en un trance completamente aislado de la realidad.

Y Prowl se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Un mayúsculo y atípico error.

Olvidó mencionar a Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker," Ratchet jadeó. " Está- no me dijiste."

"Lo siento, Sideswipe estaba-"

"No importa," Ratchet dijo amargadamente con los dientes apretados. "Tendremos tiempo para dejar que nos caiga en la cabeza después cuando podamos ahogarnos en alto grado. La prioridad es Sideswipe."

Para muchos Ratchet en ese momento probablemente sonaba despreciablemente desalmado. Prowl reconoció que era en realidad: fortaleza y una clase de profesionalismo que había salvado incontables vidas.

Ratchet rápidamente se abrió paso entre los escombros y logró llegar al lado de Prowl. Prowl estaba tan absorto en la masa de devastación que eran los gemelos Lamborghini que no se dio cuenta de que Ratchet le había estado hablando hasta que el buen médico le sacudió ambos lados de su casco.

"¡PROWL!" Ratchet rugió mientras atraía su atención. Se miraron directamente en los ópticos."¡CONCÉNTRATE! ¡CONCÉNTRATE EN LOS VIVOS!" La voz del médico estaba ronca y voz se quebró ligeramente cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Prowl asintió. También necesitaba ponerse profesional. Ratchet tenía razón. Las emociones podían venir después. Se removió el shock temporal y empezó a actuar como el segundo en comando de la armada Autobot.

Prowl dejó salir un gruñido estrangulado mientras intentaba quitar el cadáver de Sunstreaker fuera de Sideswipe.

Eventualmente se necesitó los esfuerzos combinados de ambos para jalar al cascarón vacío de su hermano. Sus armaduras se rozaron y desmoronaron al separar a los dos. Sunstreaker había recibido el impacto de lo que sea que había hecho esto pero su fulgurante placa del pecho había sido severamente calcinada y vagamente fusionada con la de Sideswipe.

Ratchet se lanzó directamente al lado de Sideswipe e inspeccionó el daño con su típico tosco pero profesional habilidad.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, rayos, maldita sea! Tiene hemorragia cerebral, laceraciones en los brazos, torso, piernas, y oh, Vector Sigma, su cuerpo entero es una herida."

"¿Puedes repararlo?"Prowl casi dudó en preguntar

"No lo sé," Ratchet respondió honestamente. "No lo sé pero definitivamente yo no lo puedo reparar aquí. Necesitamos moverlo."

La mano de Ratchet delineó con suavidad el casco fracturado de Sideswipe antes de acceder su propio com. "Wheeljack, te necesito a ti y a Perceptor en espera. Dirígete a nuestra posición lo más rápido posible. Tenemos heridos de gravedad."

'Okey. Haremos que Skyfire nos de un aventón.'

Wheeljack respondió de vuelta.

Ratchet se tornó de nuevo hacia Prowl. "Agarra un brazo."

Los dos agarraron una extremidad.

"Listo. ¡Tira!"

Los dos levantaron al guerrero lo mejor que pudieron, encogiéndose cuando partes sueltas se desprendían del cuerpo de Sideswipe. Se acomodaron para que cada uno tuviera un brazo de Sideswipe sobre sus hombros. Era algo extraño, pues Sideswipe era mucho más alto que ambos pero pudieron arreglárselas.

Tenían que.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de estos escombros."

"Ratchet, está sangrando mucho."

"Lo sé, sólo sigue andando."

Así que los dos lo arrastraron tan rápido como pudieron a através del campo. Todo se sentía escalofriantemente tranquilo. El tórrido edificio detrás de ellos era apenas ruido de fondo. Los sonidos de los pistones de sus piernas trabajando de más, el roce de las rodillas de Sideswipe mientras lo arrastraban a través del suelo y el aterrador goteo del líquido que brotaban de las heridas de Sideswipe resonaron en sus audios.

"Esto no debió de haber pasado," Prowl intentó racionalizar. "No se suponía que fueran _ellos. _Debió de ser yo y Jazz. Nunca debimos haber creído esa trampa."

"Si hubieran sido tú y Jazz te garantizo que no estuviéramos recogiendo sobrevivientes de este desastre, Prowl. Sideswipe es demasiado estúpido para morir."

"Creímos información errónea. Les creímos una trampa. Si muere, será mi culpa. Sunstreaker ya-"

"¡Tú no hicisite esto, Prowl!" Ratchet rugió al estratega, sin alterar su paso. "¡Si muere no va a ser tu culpa! ¡Es culpa de los Decepticons!¡No podemos salvar a Sunstreaker pero voy a estar maldito si dejo que Sideswipe se vaya sin pelear! Así que, por favor, sólo concéntrate en la tarea actual. ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti ahora!"

Continuaron su travesía en silencio.

Hasta que hubo un repugnante repiqueteo y toda la pierna de Sideswipe se desmoronó de la rodilla hacia abajo. Su espinillera y su pie se desprendieron del resto de la pierna. Nuevos fluidos se derramaron el suelo por cables y tubos que seguían unidos les faltaban piezas que se habían desprendido antes.

La tétrica extremidad fue arrastrada ruidosamente antes de que ambos de detuvieran en pánico.

"¿Ratchet?"

"Ayúdame a sostenerlo."

Con un trazo limpio del bisturí láser de Ratchet, desconectó los cables que seguían conectados, eficientemente amputando las piezas de lo que quedaba de la pierna de Sideswipe.

"Vamos."

Lo siguierona arrastrando un poco más lejos. El ruido de propulsores remplazó al silencio y pudieron ver a Skyfire.

"Para, para, para," Ratchet se detuvo, forzando a Prowl a detenerse también. "Ayúdame a colocarlo aquí."

Tendieron al robot en el suelo tan delicadamente como pudieron. Un nuevo charco de energon comenzó a formarse lentamente debajo de Sideswipe. "Necesito estabilizarlo."

Skyfire aterrizó. Perceptor y Wheeljack salieron de la nave y echaron carrera hacia Ratchet. Pero cuando ambos captaron la vista del destrozado guerrero ambos retrocedieron en horror.

"¡Primus omnipotente!" Wheeljack gritó en absoluto horror.

"¡Deja de embobarte y empieza a ser útil! ¡Necesitamos estabilizarlo ahora!"Ratchet bramó.

Ellos asintieron y se dejaron caer al lado del herido. Con eso, los médicos comenzaron furiosamente su trabajo y Prowl sólo podía apartarse y mirar impotente.

Skyfire se transformó y miró al soldado roto. Absoluta estrago estaba impresa en su rostro. Intentó alcanzar su mano hacia Sideswipe, pero en vez de eso sus dedos se arquearon en un puño y dejó caer sus brazos.

¿Eran amigos, no? Prowl se dio cuenta. Sideswipe había sacado a la nave fuera del hielo hace unos años, y por eso era lógico de que de cierta forma los dos pasaban tiempo juntos pero nunca esperó ver a Skyfire tan destrozado.

Sideswipe hacía chispa con la gente. Mucho mejor que Sun-

Prowl cercenó ese pensamiento.

Skyfire eventualmente alejó su mirada de Sideswipe y en vez miró a Prowl

"Buen trabajo, Skyfire. Tu rapidez en esta situación quizás sea lo que salve la vida de Sideswipe hoy," Prowl le dijo a Skyfire, aunque su atención seguía en Sideswipe. Su voz era fría, enmascarando todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo.

Poco a poco, más vehículos se aproximaron en la distancia. El resto del equipo Autobot y Prime se acercaron paulatinamente a su posición.

"¿Dónde está Sunstreaker?" Skyfire preguntó, su voz temblando.

Los ópticos de Prowl se colapsaron al enfocarse en la nave. No respondió. Miró de nuevo hacia los escombros, en la distancia.

Skyfire siguió su mirada. Sus ópticos se engrandecieron y miró una vez más a Prowl como para confirmar algo espantoso.

El silencio de Prowl fue toda la verificación que necesitaba. Skyfire era un sujeto listo. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta qué faltaba en la escena.

Skyfire se volvió hacia las ruinas en la distancia. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia los estragos pero Prowl bloqueó su camino.

"No, Skyfire," dijo en voz baja, amablamente. "Tendremos que hacer eso en un tiempo futuro. Sideswipe necesitará transporte en el segundo en el que Ratchet le dé la vista buena para viajar y _debes _de estar aquí."

Skyfire asintió paralizado, y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse. Flexionó sus rodillas a su pecho, envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y esperó a que terminara la atención médica sobre su amigo.

Incluso sentado era tan alto como Prowl.

Una maldición sonora de Ratchet atrajo la atención de Prowl de la efímera distracción de vuelta al equipo médico.

"Detén la hemorragia." Ratchet ordenó. "Va a desangrarse antes de que podamos salvarlo. Tenemos que para toda la hemorragia que podamos."

"Ratchet, los os componentes mayores de sus piernas están diezmados. Oh ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Su piera ya _no está_! ¡Ratch', no podemos arreglar esto en el campo! Está-"

"-¡no estable aún! ¡Cállate y para eso de chispear!" Ratchet le espetó con vehemencia.

Perceptor hizo una mueca cuando una descarga alcanzó las puntas de sus dígitos. Estática chisporroteaba a través del casco de Sideswipe. "Hay bastante carga eléctrica en el área craneal."

Ratchet miró a la región mencionada y notó algo raro con los ópticos de Sideswipe. Seguían de color blaquecinos y pálidos pero lucían menos de color lavanda y tomaban un tono más rojizo.

El horror barrió a través del rostro del médico.

"Maldita sea. ¡Cúbrele los ojos!" Ratchet dijo con un alarido.

Wheeljack no hizo preguntas y colocó sus manos sobre los ópticos de Sideswipe creyendo al principio que era para mantener al soldado de ver sus propias heridas. Unos segundos más tarde descubrió que ése no era el caso.

De repente se comezó a ver luz visible reflejándose entre los dígitos de Wheeljack y alrededor de las palmas de sus manos. Y tan pronto como vino se apagó. Y estaba oscuro.

Y húmedo.

Riachuelos de un inscandescente líquido color rosa sedoso comenzaron a brotar de entre las manos de Wheeljack, ramificándose en arroyos enmarañados, goteando hasta la barbilla de Sideswipe, dirigiéndose a su nariz y guiados por las junturas de sus mejillas y el natural y liso contorno de su rostro.

Parecía que estaba llorando, pero la raza Cybertroniana era incapaz de llorar. El afluente de joyas significaba algo mucho más siniestro.

"Tiene hemorragia cerebral," fue la declaración horrorizada de Perceptor.

Para ese momento los demás habían llegado y ahora estaban parados a una respetuosa distancia de los médicos. Todos miraban en horror al desastre que era Sideswipe y a los esfuerzos frenéticos hecho para salvarlo. Bluestreak estaba boquiabierto, por una vez en su vida sin palabras. Brawn e Inferno estaban desconcertado, casi sin comprender el estado en el que estaba Sideswipe. Incluso Skydive se veía entristecido.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Se suponía que Sideswipe era alguien fuerte. ¿Cómo pudo un Decepticon hacerle esto?

Optimus fue el último en llegar y cuando se transformó se quedó rígido.

La mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta por su máscara de batalla pero Prowl pudo ver el estrago en sus ópticos.

A Optimus le importaban todos sus soldados. Cargaba con la culpa de cada pérdida y cada desgracia que caía o caería en sus tropas.

Él tomaría personalmente la responsabilidad si cualquier cosa le pasara a Sideswipe, así como lo haría con cualquier otro de sus soldados. Pero Prowl sabía que esa expresión no era sólo por Sideswipe. No era sólo por Sunstreaker. Era por todos ellos.

Si eso le había pasado a los _gemelos, _al resto de los Autobots les aguardaba algo terrible en el futuro. Finalmente el equilibrio de poder había sido inclinado.

"No. ¡No!" Ratchet gritó y empujó a Wheeljack fuera del robot rojo. Para el horror de los demás comezó a despedazar la armadura del pecho de Sideswipe, apenas dando tiempo a los pasadores y seguros el tiempo para abrirse antes de que arrancara la armadura completa.

"Ratch, ¿Qué est-?"

"No sólo es una hemorragia cerebral, ¡No es del color correcto!"

La chispa de un cybertroniano era como un corazón. Le proveía energía al energon que fluía a través del cuerpo del robot y lo mantenía energizado. El color de este vital líquido, cuando estaba recién cargado, era usualmente similar al color de la chispa. Debería haber sido azul. Rosa significaba que no estaba obteniendo una carga suficiente.

Se expuso la cámara que contenía la chispa de Sideswipe. Después de forcejear con el compartimiento, aunque algo forzado, Ratchet se las arregló para abrir y destapar la pieza más delicada y preciada de cualquier ser cybertroniano.

Sideswipe era un robusto y joven robot. Por todas las razones e intenciones del mundo su chispa debía de ser albino azulado, y brillante y robusto.

No debía de ser una bola escarlata enfermizamente lenta, haciéndose cada vez más grande, más mortecina, más débil.

Los extraños fluidos goteando de las heridas de Sideswipe ya no eran centelleantes ni vibrantes, debido a que había perdido su energía. El nuevo pastoso energon corrompido que se derramaba de sus ópticos se tornaba cada vez más desvaído por cada segundo que pasaba.

Wheeljack y Perceptor se congelaron.

"Su chispa es roja," Perceptor dijo con tristeza. "No podemos hacer nada."

"¡Al demonio si no podemos!"

"Ratchet. ¡No podemos arreglar eso!"

"¡Entonces, _mierda, _apártate de mi camino!" Ratchet atrozmente empujó a Wheeljack y sacó dos herramientas puntiagudas. Sujetó cada aparato metálico con puntas que terminaban láminas, en cada lado de la chispa agonizante de Sideswipe.

"¡Cargando!" una cruda descarga eléctrica crepitó en los extremos del aparato.

El pulso eléctrico se descargó entre las varillas, pasando a través y alrededor de la chispa dándole un impulso de energía bruta. El concentrado poder cursó a través de la chispa de Sideswipe causando que pulsara y brillara por un breve segundo. Las chispas excesivas bailaron a través del cuerpo de Sideswipe.

Nada cambió. La chispa seguía tornándose más roja. Más lánguida.

"De nuevo. ¡Cargando!"

Las varillas chirriaron mientras se acumulaba energía.

_Sacudida._

Nada.

"Ratchet," Perceptor comenzó con un tono consolador. Intentó colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Ratchet, pero el robot blanco lo sacudió violentamente.

"¡No dejaré que muera como _Sunstreaker!_" gritó, ignorando los sonidos de shock provenientes de los demás Autobots.

En el segundo en que la última palabra dejó sus labios, la chispa de Sideswipe pulsó. Lentamente la esfera de luz comenzó a condensarse. Su color comezó a cambiar de un mortífero rubí a un enfermizo amarillo.

Los tres quedaron absolutamente estupefactos.

"¿Su chispa acaba," Wheeljack buscó las palabras correctas, "¿Se acaba de estabilizar por sí sola?"

"Por el All Spark," Perceptor estaba igual de perplejo. "Eso es imposible ¿Cómo fue posible?"

La boca de Ratchet se endureció en una tensa línea y comenzó a reconectar lo que quedaba de la arrugada armadura del pecho de Sideswipe. "Tenemos que llevarlo a la base o sino se va a morir."

"¿Qué? Pero, Ratch, ¿Qué no-?"

"A caballo regalado no le veas el diente. Prepárenlo para transportarlo," ordenó, su voz más estable de como estaba hacía unos momentos.

"No está lo suficientemente estable para el viaje," Perceptor aseveró y probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

"Tiene que estarlo. ¡Prime! ¡Te necesito! Cárgalo, y mantenlo quieto. ¡Transpórtenlo en Skyfire!"

Skyfire, escuchando su nombre, se transformó inmediatamente.

Prowl miró como Optimus Prime cuidadosamente se arodilló al aldo de su soldado caído. Observó cómo Optimus delicadamente deslizó sus brazos bajo las piernas y hombros de Sideswipe antes de levantar con suavidad al roto soldado. Lo trataba como si fuera de cristal.

"Resiste, Sideswipe," Optimus dijo calladamente, su voz casi demasiado baja como para oírse. "Estarás bien."

Optimus tampoco era un mentiroso, Prowl pensó.

Realmente esperaba que eso se mantuviera verdadero.


	8. Capítulo 7

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ok, no sé _cuándo _la autora planée actualizar esto, pero si continúa actualizando con más capítulos y con mucho espacio entre ellos (son de 6000 palabras por capítulo, ni siquiera hablo eso en dos días.) entonces estaré forzada a retrasar mi retiro indefinido de Fanfiction hasta que acabe con este fic...si no sabían, iba a entrar en inactividad en verano, y volver a entrarle en cada espacio de vacaciones posible. Pero depende de lo que haga la autora. Meh.

Cultura General:

La única forma de ver un arco iris es dándole la espalda al Sol.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

><p><em>Siete días antes<em>

Skyfire había estado en frente de las puertas de la Sala médica unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Aunque no era un combatiente activo, eso no significaba que huía del campo de batalla. Solía haber muchas veces donde transportaba a los Autobots o equipo vital bajo fuego intenso o coacción. También con frecuencia ofrecía un papel vital en la guerra que lo ponía en peligro. A veces era muy aterrador pero tenía que sobrellevarlo y tener el suficiente valor para enfrentar la situación y hacer su parte.

Pero no podía juntar el valor suficiente para caminar a través de las puertas frente a él.

La verdad era algo patético.

Skifire suspiró, recargándose contra la pared y arrimó sus rodillas.

"Oh, ¡Skyfire!"

Levantó la vista y vio a Bluestreak saludándolo energéticamente. El pequeño Datsun trotó los últimos pasos hasta que estaba enfrente de la nave. Incluso cuando Bluestreak estaba de pie mientras Skifire estaba sentado ambos estaba aproximadamente a nivel de la vista.

"Hola, Bluestreak," saludó cálidamente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó a pesar de conocer probablemente la respuesta.

Bluestreak se rascó la nuca avergonzadamente y miró a las puertas de la Sala médica. "Escuché que Sideswipe se acaba de levantar. ¿Ya fuiste a verlo?"

Skyfire dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza en vergüenza. "He intentado juntar el valor para entrar."

"Oh. Bueno, eso es comprensible. Total y completamente comprensible. Digo, me estaba dirigiendo hacia esta dirección como unas seis veces el día de hoy y siempre me estuve desviando o distrayendo por otra cosa. ¡Pero finalmente me puse en marcha y aquí estoy!" Extendió sus brazos a los costados como si se presentara a sí mismo y sonrió ampliamente.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo para entrar.

Skyfire alzó una ceja. "¿No vas a entrar?"

Bluestreak se desanimó visiblemente y su sonrisa se marchitó de su rostro.

"Uh, sí, es sólo que..." se rascó la nuca luciendo inseguro. "Es sólo que- Aún no estoy seguro de lo que quiero decir."

"Bueno, éso es también comprensible." Skyfire asintió sabiamente. "De hecho, es la razón más probable de por qué sigo aquí fuera."

Bluestreak observó a la puerta, su figura entera rígida con obvia incomodidad.

"¿Bluestreak?" Skyfire preguntó.

"Uh, bueno, quizás..." se movía nerviosamente. "Oye Skyfire. ¿Puedo..Podría, quizás hablar contigo primero? Yo sólo- Yo no puedo lidiar bien con mis pensamientos por mí mismo. Pero hablar acerca de ellos a veces ayuda. Quizás si primero pienso y descubro lo que quiero decir realmente no me veré como un idiota. No creo que ahora mismo Sideswipe necesite uno de ésos momentos donde quiera callarme a patadas."

"Por supuesto Bluestreak." La nave se movió a un lado y dio una palmadita al lugar al lado de donde estaba sentado.

El joven artillero se veía aliviado por no haberle dado la espalda, se dejó caer y se acomodó en el lugar que le apartaron.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron sentados en un silencio que era mucho más cómodo para Skyfire que para Bluestreak y se notaba. Una parte del artillero estaba siempre inquieta, tanto si era tamborilear sus dígitos o moviendo con nerviosismo su pie. Pero como había dicho, parecía tomarle un rato para encontrar las palabras correctas. Era algo extraño en él.

"Así que ¿Qué es lo que tratas de expresar?" Skyfire le persuadió, tratando de auxiliar a Bluestreak en encontrar un punto de partida.

Después de un momento el joven robot finalmente mordió su labio antes de comenzar a hablar.

"No lo sé todavía. Quiero asegurarme de que Sideswipe está bien, pero ya sé que no lo está. Me refiero a que apenas puedo procesar todo lo que ha pasado. Es sólo que, siempre han estado allí ¿Sabes?" Agitó sus manos mientras conversaba para enfatizar.

"Cada vez que cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en una situación ceñida o necesitábamos que nos rescataran ellos simplemente aparecían de la nada. Pero no era solo eso. Era _la manera _en que lo hacían. No importaba si era una pequeño tiroteo o si era Devastator lanzándonos el execrable infierno sobre nuestras cabezas, ellos siempre tenían esta actitud como si no les _importara. _Que no era la gran cosa. A veces era muy fácil olvidar cuánta ayuda nos daban sencillamente por el hecho de que aligeraban la situación o lo tomarían como un chiste. Pero era contagioso porque aunque si estuvieras asustado por cualquier razón, ellos te hacían sentir que la situación no era tan _mala. _Que quizás no estaba tan fuera de control, y eso te ayudaba a relajarte."

Skyfire asintió, dejando que el joven soldado ordenara sus pensamientos antes de continuar con sus declaraciones.

"Y Sunstreaker," Bluestreak dijo con una voz más agitada mientras se ponía aún más inquieto.

"Siempre me _agradó_ Sunstreaker. Pero sé que realmente no había muchos con quienes se llevaran bien con él. Siempre había flotado el rumor de que si no fuera por Sideswipe él hubiera sido el Autobot que más probable desertaría. Y algunos incluso fueron tan lejos para decir que no le importaba Sideswipe. Pero...Tú no te arrojas a ti mismo en frente de fuego enemigo por alguien que no quieres. Y aún si él no te quisiera exactamente, ¡Aún estaría ahí para jalar tu trasero fuera de la línea de fuego! Me refiero a que no era el sujeto con el que era más fácil llevarse, así que creo que es comprensible, supongo, pero aún cuando había un montón de Autobots que siempre hablaban mal de él y cosas así y daba la ilusión de que lo odiaban, está afectando a todos. ¿Sabías que Tracks, de todos nosotros, ha estado en estado de alerta la semana pasada? Las cositas más pequeñas lo han estado sobresaltando y usualmente nada lo altera tanto. Mirage ha estado más callado de lo usual. Hound ha estado muy abrumado. ¿Y sabes qué paso cuando_ Snarl _se enteró de lo que pasó? ¡Casi destroza el cuarto de recreación! ¡Se necesitó a Swoop, Grimlock y Wheeljack para calmarlo! Digo, rayos, de todos lo que pensé que se descomponerían, los Dinobots no estaban al principio de mi lista."

Las palabras estaban tropezando cada vez más rápido, con más fervor. Bluestreak estaba gesticulando más frenético, hasta el punto de hablar equitativamente con sus manos mientras hacía lo mismo con su boca. " Y creo que todos están asustados porque, bueno, _Six Shot," _pronunció tal nombre como si ésa era toda la explicación que necesitaba, y en verdad era. "Todavía tenemos que lidiar con _eso _y ahora tenemos que hacerlo sin Sunstreaker. ¡Y creo que todos estamos advirtiendo cuánto nos cuidaba! Se quejaba de su pintura, o su acabado o por nosotros siendo ofensivo pero eso nunca lo detuvo de dar un paso al frente cuando lo necesitábamos, ¿Sabes? Pero a pesar de cuántas veces nos salvó, o tuvo nuestras espaldas, realmente nunca le devolvimos el favor. Quizás fue porque algunos no nos agradaba o quizás porque todos nos pareció que ciertamente no lo necesitaba. Él y Sideswipe eran una _fuerza. _Pero los defraudamos. Nos necesitaron y no estuvimos ahí. Sé que lo que los Cons hicieron fue algo solapado y que nadie lo hubiera sabido pero eso _no ayuda."_

"Pero Sideswipe está vivo, y probablemente está herido y en serio quiero hablarle. Pero probablemente lo empeore. No puedo...Tuve a mi ciudad desmoronándose a mi alrededor y eso fue horrible. No creo que jamás supere lo de Praxus...pero Ratchet tiene razón. Todos hemos perdido cosas en la guerra pero no puedo siquiera comprender cómo debe ser perder la mitad de ti."

Por un instante no se dijo nada más.

"Es...Es terrible. Quiero hablar con él. Quiero estar ahí y ayudar pero..." El entendimiento salpicó a través del rostro de Bluestreak. "No sé qué decir." Se hundió contra la pared con la súbdita comprensión.

Skyfire dejó vagar su mente por un momento para pensar de ése día de cuando había visto a Sideswipe por primera vez. El guerrero estaba _despedazado. _Él _jamás _había visto algún Autobot en semejante condición antes, ni siquiera de sus peores batallas.

"Había tanto energon derramado en el suelo," Skyfire murmuró bajo su aliento, recordando el azulino charco eléctrico siendo absorbido por la Tierra.

"¿Qué?" Bluestreak graznó y alzó su vista en sorpresa.

Skyfire lucía también un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que había vocalizado tal morbosa declaración. "Mis disculpas. No tenía la intención de manifestar eso en voz alta."

"No, está bien. Como diría Sideswipe, compartir es concernir. Quizás tendrás mejor suerte que yo cuando se te tenga que ocurrir algo para decir." Bluestreak sonrió ligeramente. "Y me escuchaste parlotear, lo que es más de lo que muchos están dispuestos a hacer. Puedo soportar mantener mi bocaza cerrada. Me refiero a que el simple hecho de hablar acerca de lo que te está molestando puede ayudar. Digo, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en _verlo _después de todo, y fue, bueno, fue malo. Muy malo."

"Lo fue," Skyfire afirmó.

Tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Perdí tanto tiempo en el hielo." Era un buen punto de partida, igual de bueno que cualquier otro. "_Milenios._ En ese lapso de tiempo, todos los que conocía, todo lo que yo siempre consideré como importante o querido fue devastado. Cybertron estaba devastado, las academias de ciencia de las que alguna vez había sido parte fueron desmanteladas, destruidas o enfocaron sus esfuerzos en la guerra. Amigos y colegas; ya nunca supe cuántos sobrevivieron, dónde están ahora o siquiera en qué lado están. Mi mejor amigo..." Skyfire ahogó un extraño sonido, sin elaborar nada más.

"Perdí muchas cosas a través del tiempo mientras yo permanecía inalterado. Pero jamás _atestigüé_ nada de eso." Skyfire reveló. "No observé a Cybertron quebrándose en pedazos. Yo jamás vi alguna de las batallas que aniquilaron regimientos enteros como en ésas historias de Ra'el. Mi amigo más cercano, el que _solía _ser mi amigo más cercano, al menos está _vivo. _Pero la gran parte de la guerra la he conocido por fuentes de segunda mano. No lo _experimenté."_

"Y desde que desperté, han habido heridas y tiempos difíciles pero nadie murió. Tampoco del otro lado."

"Sunstreaker fue el primero," Bluestreak afirmó triste. "Eso suena tan incorrecto de decir en voz alta. Sólo...Estaría _tan _enojado."

De Skyfire brotó una risita triste.

"Sabes, cuando fui sacado del hielo por primera vez, en medio de toda la confusión y el cambio discordante había una cosa familiar."

Bluestreak no necesitaba preguntar para saber que estaba hablando de Starscream.

"Mi amigo me había encontrado. Me había dicho qué había pasado a través de los ojos filtrados de los Decepticons. Todo era desorientante y completamente diferente y aún no entendía cómo todo había cambiado tanto. Así que traté de actuar basado en razonamiento, conocimientos previos y lógica. Recordé los problemas con los sistemas de clases en Cybertron y la corrupción, y ¿Por qué habría de cuestionar a áquel con el que había pasado tantos de mis días, especialmente desde que había venido a mi rescate? Así que, en el momento, hice lo que tenía sentido basado en lo que me habían dicho. Me convertí en un Decepticon.

"No fue por mucho," Bluestreak intervino en un intento de tranquilizar al robot más grande. "Al final encontraste tu camino hacia nosotros."

"Fue lo suficiente," Skyfire empezó amargado, "Puesto que varios no confían en mí aún."

Y era verdad. La impresión de todos de Skyfire había mejorado considerablemente con el tiempo. Su personalidad cordial y amable fue bienvenida lo suficiente, pero el simple hecho de que alguna vez usó la insignia Decepticon, por más breve que fuera, echó la suficiente leña para que la mayoría lo mantuvieran a distancia. Podía tornarse algo solitario.

"Pero súbditamente la verdad salió a luz, y yo comencé a tener un mejor empuñe sobre la locura que había desolado todo lo que alguna vez conocí en ese largo período de tiempo. Pero luego fui enterrado bajo el hielo otra vez. Honestamente pensé que iba a morir. O al menos no despertar jamás."

"Pero para mi enorme sorpresa como la última vez, en lo que se sintieron como segundos, algo me estaba sacando. Escuché al hielo quebrarse, y de repente estaba despierto observado a Sideswipe y Wheeljack. Y Sideswipe simplemente me dio una sonrisilla tonta y me preguntó cómo había estado mi siesta."

Bluestreak rió.

"Realmente no lo pensé más profundamente y no vi a Sideswipe hasta que más tarde él y Sunstreaker habían atacado a Megatron ése mismo día. Y Megatron sencillamente agarró a Sideswipe como si fuera absolutamente nada y lo lanzó."

"Y entonces lo atrapaste." Bluestreak sonrió

"Lo hice y él simplemente me dio esta enorme sonrisa, me agradeció y corrió para luchar más... De nuevo, no pensé nada más de éso. Pero después de que la batalla había tenido un triunfo, mientras todos mantenían una amigable distancia lejos de mí, Sideswipe completa y totalmente ignoró mi desarragiado estatus y me preguntó si quería ayudarle en llenar los pasillos con quinientos mil vasos Dixie llenos de agua," Skyfire dijo con una cara muy seria.

Por un instante hubo una pausa mientras Bluestreak parpadeó confundido. Pero luego dejó brotar una risotada. Skyfire no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Me acuerdo de eso!" Bluestreak se carcajeó y apuntó un dedo acusador a la nave. "También los puso en esas filas súper perfectas. ¿En serio lo ayudaste con eso? Prowl estaba furioso. No podías pisar en ningún lugar sin aplastar esas cosas y dejar charcos por doquier."

Skyfire dejó que una amplia sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era lo suficientemente marginado en ese momento. La última cosa que necesitaba era enemistar a la mitad de los elementos de comando. Además, aquellos vasos eran demasiado difíciles para mí de agarrar apropiadamente. Demasiados pequeños."

Hubo otro lapso de silencio mientras Bluestreak apacigüaba un poco su risa.

"Sabes," Skyfire continúo su voz con más suavidad, "en el momento asumí que sólo trataba de involucrarme en ése pequeño chiste de su parte debido a que era carne fresca y que él pensó que sería fácil de enredarme en sus planes. Después de que me negué, creía que sería el fin de nuestras interacciones fuera de las tareas diarias del Arca."

"Pero no fue una cosa de una vez. Después, comenzó a buscarme y no sólo para hacer bromas, sino para de hecho _hacer cosas_ como ver películas o ir a explorar Portland y a veces _estar ahí _para hacerme compañía incluso si yo estaba ocupado con trabajo o con un experimento. Seguía pasando el tiempo conmigo completamente por su propia voluntad a pesar de que los demás estaban cautelosos conmigo. Y un día le pregunté por qué. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te ruego mis disculpas por el lenguaje pero dijo '¿Cómo no me puedes agradar? He tenido que lidiar con la mitad de estas escorias por años y tú eres la primera persona además de Sunny que realmente me ha _salvado _por una sola vez en batalla. Eso y bueno, los pájaros del mismo plumaje deben estar en bandada ¿No?" Skyfire se frotó la sien. " Me tomó un tiempo descifrar lo que quiso decir con eso debido a que es muy sociable y carismático. Pero después de un rato comencé a notar que él también se sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba obviamente hecho para pelear y creo que eso incomoda a muchos. Así que no importa cuán jovial o agradable sea, él es lo _suficientemente diferente_ como para estar excluido aún cuando está justo en el centro de todo. Creo que Sunstreaker se sintió de la misma manera, pero no sintió la necesidad de siquiera tratar de endulzar lo que era. Quizás alguna vez lo intentó de acuerdo con Sideswipe, pero con el tiempo simplemente se rindió."

"No sabía eso de Sunny."

"No muchos lo supieron."

Pausa.

"Sideswipe fue mi primer amigo de verdad aquí," Skyfire logró articular entre dientes. "Y sólo...Voy a sonar horrible y egoísta, pero estoy agradecido de que fuera él quien sobrevivió."

"Pero también por la segunda vez en esta guerra estoy realmente furioso hacia algo. Me sentí fracasado cuando aprendí sobre lo que le pasó a Cybertron. Me sentí traicionado y destrozado cuando descubrí en lo que se había convertido Starscream. Sentí ira hacia Megatron por el papel que había jugado en destruir lo que mi amigo era y por lo que le había pasado a Cybetron. Pero esto, por alguna razón, esto es algo muy personal y no creo que haya sentido tanta furia por alguien como lo estoy sintiendo hacia Six Shot."

Bluestreak frunció el ceño comprensivo, y dejó inclinar su casco hacia atrás hasta que tocó la pared.

"Y quiero estar ahí para él como él estuvo para mí cuando me sentí aislado. Pero es tal como tú dices Bluestreak." Skyfire imitó al artillero y también recargó su cabeza. Cerró sus ópticos. "¿Que sería lo que diría?"

Ambos se sentaron juntos en el silencio que fue seguido por una camadería extraña y un tema común entre ellos.

Pero ninguno se encontró capaz de caminar y atravesar las puertas.

000000000000000000000

El instante en que Sideswipe había salido disparado de la oficina de Prowl; Ratchet había pensado que eso era todo. Ése sería el momento en que Sideswipe finalmente moriría. Contra cualquier posibilidad, el trauma de perder a Sunstreaker no había sido suficiente para acabar con él la primera vez, pero la segunda, el tener que soportar la muerte de su hermano una segunda vez debía de ser más que suficiente para destruir al soldado. Estaba seguro de eso.

Se había quedado pasmado cuando en el campo de batalla, incluso cuando la vida de Sideswipe se escurría sobre la árida arena, su chispa despedazada tartajeaba, y empezó a colapsar por el simple hecho del dolor que soportó, se estabilizó.

Debió haber ocurrido por suerte. _Tenía _que serlo. Sideswipe era una bomba de tiempo.

Pero eso no detuvo a Ratchet de tratar de hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para proteger a Sideswipe. Sabía que no era racional. Sabía que realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero no podía dejar ir al guerrero. Se rehusaba. Incluso si para todos los involucrados sería menos doloroso si Sideswipe simplemente dejara de seguir funcionando no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Cuando Sideswipe huyó después de aquella horrible revelación los cuatro restantes se habían quedado paralizados observando a la puerta, no registrando del todo todo lo que había pasado.

Las puertas de Prowl se cerraron con un suave click.

Jazz, bendito sea, trabajaba fenomenalmente bien bajo presión. Se recuperó más rápido que incluso Prowl y mientras todos los demás se quedaron parados como una bola de idiotas boquiabiertos, el oficial de Operaciones Especiales había saltado sobre el escritorio de Prowl y salió a darle caza.

"¡Traigan a Prime!"gritó. Luego en el segundo en que las puertas se reabrieron desapareció en el pasillo. En segundos sólo los ecos de su voz mientras desesperadamente llamaba a Sideswipe estuvieron presentes.

Skids se dirigió al comando y fue en busca de su comandante tan rápido como pudo. Prowl y Ratchet fueron tras Jazz.

Para el momento en que dejaron la oficina ni Sideswipe ni Jazz se encontraban a la vista. Frenéticamente miraron ambas direcciones del pasillo completamente perdidos.

"¿Adónde se fueron?" Prowl demandó, una extraña frustración irrigada en su voz.

Por un instante Ratchet se sintió adelantado simplemente por deducir rápidamente dónde se había dirigido Sideswipe.

"Ya sé a dónde se fue." Con eso comenzó a atravesar el pasillo con Prowl pisándole los talones. "Está buscando a Sunstreaker."

"Pero él no sabe donde e_stá _Sunstreaker," insistió Prowl.

"No importa. Sideswipe lo va a encontrar."

"Eso no es lógico."

"¡Mierda con la lógica, Prowl! ¡Nada de eso aplica aquí!"

Así que corrieron. Y mientras corrieron pasaron varios Autobots desconcertados en los pasillos lo que sólo probaba más evidencia de que estaban en el camino correcto.

Esa noción fue cementada más tarde cuando escucharon un alarido.

Casi causó que los dos tropezaran. El ruido era casi indescriptible.

Era absoluto horror, ira, y una recóndita tristeza tan profunda que se fusionaba en un sonido con tanto volumen y abismo, que mucho después de que sus ecos repiquetearon a través de los pasillos del Arca, su fantasma permanecería en las paredes.

Y en ese momento, Ratchet pensó, que era todo. Sideswipe estaría muerto cuando llegara.

Pero cuando finalmente lograron pasar a través de las deshechas puertas del espacio de almacenamiento que fungían como una morgue improvisada Sideswipe, de hecho, no estaba muerto.

Por un momento Ratchet casi deseó que lo _estuviera. _Porque el panorama de Sideswipe, sus ópticos iluminados como una llama violácea, su rostro contorsionado en una espantosa máscara de incomprensible angustia, y furia y absoluta desesperación mientras arañaba y se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de Sunstreaker era horrible. Cada desesperado y destrozante sollozo pegó a Ratchet en la peor de las maneras. Era casi demasiado para soportar.

Todos sus esfuerzos desembocaron en e_sto. _Todos sus andares de puntitas para mantener al soldado intacto habían fallado completamente.

Jazz ya estaba tratando de aplacarlo pero Sideswipe estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de razonamiento.

Todo pasó tan borrosamente. En algún punto Prowl y él se habían interpuesto para asistir a Jazz. Sideswipe arremetió contra ellos agresivamente, al parecer funcionando completamente en instinto salvaje. Ninguno de ellos se libró de la descarga confusa de golpes pero lo peor decayó sobre Ratchet cuando el médico le dio alcance un puño ascendente directo en la cara. Lo derribó, cayendo llano sobre su espalda.

Aturdido por un instante, Ratchet no pudo evitar pensar con ironía que esto tuvo que haber sido alguna clase de Karma.

Justo cuando empezó a recuperar su sensatez, alguien de un tamaño monstruoso color escarlata y azul estaba precipitándose tras él.

Prime.

Y el comandante arrancó a Sideswipe del cadáver de Sunstreaker con mucha más vehemencia de la que el líder probablemente planeó. Pero dio resultado y los gemelos finalmente fueron separados. Antes de que Sideswipe pudiera recuperarse del desplazamiento Prime lo encerró efectivamente contra su propio cuerpo en lo que parecía ser un abrazo desesperado. Algo para apaciguar a la arruinada e impredecible fuerza que era Sideswipe mientras evitaba que los demás presentes sufrieran de su violenta miseria.

Y Sideswipe _peleó _con todo lo que tenía mientras diluviaba una aborrecible sucesión de maldiciones sobre su comandante. Pero Prime sólo hacía muecas y soportó la arremetida física y verbal de uno de sus más peligrosos soldados, mientras resistía y trataba de hablarle con blandas palabras.

Y rápidamente la agresividad dejó a Sideswipe así como las palabras. Y Sideswipe se aferró con un sólido agarre alrededor de los hombros de su comandante y por la vida de él se sujetó mientras gritaba.

Y Ratchet sólo podía observar con algo semejante al horror pero también estaba presente un elemento de mórbida fascinación

Porque aunque incluso era tristeza y furia la que estaba expresando todavía había tanta _vida _en Sideswipe.

¿Cómo podía haber tanto vigor de cualquier tipo en el gemelo después de todo esto?

¿Era esto el último hurrah? ¿Era esto un bis explosivo para la vida del joven guerrero?

Y así como así, se detuvo.

El frío estrujó la chispa de Ratchet y por un breve momento creyó que había estado en lo cierto.

Pero Sideswipe no se destiñó a un gris metálico, flácido y gastado. Simplemente estaba inconsciente.

Había sido demasiado. Su cuerpo se había apagado del estrés como lo había hecho ni siquiera un día antes.

Pero seguía _vivo, _y eso era un misterio en sí mismo.

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo todos se quedaron ahí mientras trataban de digerir el torbellino de eventos que acababan de caer sobre ellos. Todos estaban algo abollados, y mucho más que un poco traumatizados por la información que el gemelo granate tuvo que soportar. El hecho añadido de que estaban en un cuarto con los restos de Sunstreaker hizo poco para aliviar el estado de ánimo.

Prime seguía sosteniendo a Sideswipe aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo el soldado se había quedado inconsciente. Parcialmente era porque Sideswipe tenía todavía un agarre rigor mortis en el hombro de Prime y nadie había tenido el corazón como para separarlo. Nadie quería negarle ese único comfort aún si ni siquiera estaba despierto para ello. No era como si Prime tuviera cualquier otra idea de qué hacer en vista de esta particular situación. Era tan distinto de cualquier cosa con la que se hubiera enfrentado antes. Había conocido a muchos quienes habían experimentado pérdidas pero nada jamás de esta magnitud. Así que aunque Sideswipe ya no estaba despierto, Prime sintió esta abrumante necesidad de estar presente como consuelo para su soldados en ese tiempo de gran pérdida y dolor.

Era un hecho de que Sideswipe no había sido diseñado para estar solo. Aún así el soldados había sido aislado por demasiado tiempo mientras todos los demás se entretenían y luchaban para lidiar con ambas muerte de Sunstreaker y la amenaza de Six Shot. Sideswipe, un frágil problema, una bomba de tiempo que podía ser detonada a la provocación más mínima, fue inadvertidamente relegada a un lado.

Tampoco ayudaba el que nadie quería ser el gatillo que lo accionara.

Todos en el Arca sabían que la muerte de Sunstreaker sería algo traumático no sólo para Sideswipe sino que también sería su fin. Todos sabían el delicado estado en el que estaba Sideswipe. Incluso a pesar de toda probabilidad sobrevivió la expiración de su hermano pero estaba ese sentimiento de que su agarre a la vida era probablemente, a lo mucho, delgado. No se suponía que un gemelo viviera más que el otro, pero mientras los días transcurrían también aumentaba la tensión de la situación. Cada día que Sideswipe mejoraba era aterrorizante para los demás porque nadie quería aferrarse a la falsa esperanza de sería un estado permanente.

Y luego Skids, el teórico de la unidad quien también pluriempleaba como el psicólogo del escuadrón si la situación lo requería, se arriesgó y sacó una reserva de valor que nadie sabía que tenía. Fue a hablar con Sideswipe.

Y descubrió lo que sería la cosa más terrorífica de todas.

Sideswipe probablemente no sabía siquiera que Sunstreaker estaba muerto.

Y una vez que ese pedacito de información alcanzó a las masas, todos se tornaron incluso más aterrorizados de siquiera entrar en contacto con el solitario gemelo. Mientras había muchos Autobots quienes les hubiera gustado estar ahí para el guerrero rojo, nadie quiso ser el que dijera la cosa equivocada. Nadie quiso ser el que trajera el recuerdo equivocado cuando estaba el potencial de que pudiera desintegrar completamente el bienestar de Sideswipe. Nadie quiso hacer que reviviera accidentalmente lo que había pasado en esa batalla contra Six Shot en temor de que tener que revivir algo como eso sería una pesadilla lo suficientemente horrible para matar al soldado. Nadie quiso ser inadvertidamente el que lo empujara de la orilla.

Así que nadie fue con él. Nadie lo consoló.

Y Sideswipe no había preguntado sobre la ausencia de Sunstreaker lo cual era extraño pero nadie cuestionó la aparente buena fortuna.

Porque nadie quiso ser el responsable de que Sideswipe muriera.

Y de todas maneras explotó completamente en sus caras.

Porque nadie había sabido cuán destrozado había sido dejado Sideswipe tras su pérdida. No solo ignoraba lo que había pasado sino que había fabricado totalmente un facsímil hermano en una forma para hacerle frente. Y dejado con sus propios medios, sin nadie para manejar el flujo de información o controlar como los eventos de ese día fueron distribuidos para el guerrero de batalla, Sideswipe no lo pudo haber descubierto de peor forma.

Y así Ratchet quedó atónito cuando el Evento Traumático destruye-Tierras número dos también falló en matar a Sideswipe.

No tenía sentido. Basado en estudios de gemelos pasados, uno sencillamente no sobrevivía la muerte del otro. Aún cuando uno moría en una forma más natural y pacífica eso aún significaba que el sobreviviente le seguiría rápidamente. Usualmente ocurriría en el transcurso del día.

Sunstreaker no tuvo una bonita y limpia muerte. Había sido brutalmente asesinado, su chispa literalmente incinerada, y Sideswipe había sido herido lo suficiente como para que sus lesiones solas hubieran acabado con él. Pero no lo hicieron. Perder a Sunstreaker una segunda vez aún falló para destruir al restante gemelo.

Estaba destrozando a Ratchet.

"Comprendo que esta siguiente declaración tiene falta de alguna forma de tacto," Prowl confesó, sonando un poco agitado a pesar de sus esfuerzos de sonar impasivo, "Pero en vista de estos recientes eventos ¿Alguien sabe cómo debemos proceder?"

Nadie tuvo una respuesta.

00000000000000000

Sideswipe había intentado sentarse pero el jaloneo en sus muñecas y torso se lo impedían.

Estaba atado.

"Sideswipe ¿Puedes oírme?"

"No." Sideswipe se detuvo, luego volvió a pensar en su respuesta."Digo, sí."

"¿Podrías por favor decir tu nombre y designación?"

"Autobot Sideswipe, soldado de artillería móvil. Código de Identificación S774-002." Respondió robóticamente.

**Heh. Robóticamente_._**

'_Oh ha, ha.'_

"Me gustan las cosas puntiagudas, las historietas y dar largos paseos en la playa," elaboró.

Pausa.

"A Sunstreaker no le gusta la playa. Piensa que las gaviotas están allí para atraparlo." Una risa borboteó de su vocalizador. Todo era irreal y flojo. Sintió como si estuviera flotando. "Él es una unidad de infantería móvil de primera clase. Código de Identificación S774-001. Ése se suponía que iba a ser mi código pero Sunny estaba echando un berrinche histérico sobre ser el segundo."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Es gracioso. La gente cree que tenemos el mismo trabajo. Después de todo, estamos en la primera línea. ¿Quieres saber por qué él está clasificado como infantería cuando yo soy artillería? Aunque tienes que mantener el secreto."

"¿Por qué?" la voz a través de la bruma preguntó pacientemente.

"Porque tengo suficiente potencia de fuego escondida en mis compartimentos de subespacio para dejar llano a medio Portland."

"¿Lo tienes?" La voz estaba de hecho sorprendida por eso.

Sideswipe resopló. "Yep. O la tenía. Le lancé todo a Six Shot. Mucha ayuda que fue esa porquería. Mi hermano aún así lo mataron y no pude hacer ni una maldita cosa."

Se rió de nuevo simplemente porque no sabía qué más hacer.

"Sunny está muerto por Six Shot," se destornilló de risa de nuevo sonando al borde de lo psicótico. "Las salvajes gaviotas ya no lo pueden alcanzar."

Sunny, Six Shot, Salvajes. Heh. Aliteración.

"Sideswipe. ¿Sabes dónde estás?" La voz preguntó a través del miasma.

Sideswipe hizo su mejor esfuerzo para enfocarse en la voz. Era la única cosa que sonaba anclada entre toda la niebla de su existencia.

Probablemente estaban involucrados algunos búferes neurales.

Los analgésicos eran _asombrosos._

"Nop."

"Estás en la médica."

"Oh. ¿Tengo que estar?"

"Por ahora, eso sería lo mejor," la voz respondió.

"Ok,"dijo resignadamente.

"Lo siento, Sideswipe. Ratchet va a comenzar un programa de stasis para que sigas recargando."

"¿Dormir?"

"Sí. Dormir."

"Dormido en la arena con el océano bañándolo encima,"Sideswipe musitó.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dream Brother. Es una canción de Jeff Buckley. No pude recordar el nombre del sujeto hasta ahora. Sabes, está muerto."

"No estaba consciente de eso."

"Se ahogó. Justo como Sunny se ahogó en fuego. Ambos están muertos y ya nada los va a traer de vuelta sin importar cuán duro mi mente intente pensar lo contrario."

Silencio.

"¿Qué estás esperando, voz?" Sideswipe dijo con más sobriedad que antes. "¿Iba a 'dormir', verdad?"

"Sí."

El mundo se apagó.

00000000000000

Así que Sideswipe fue traído a la Médica. Fue sedado y atado como precaución dado su (no) cuestionable estado de salud mental.

Una vez que despertó, lo suficiente para tener un trocito breve de, si no extraña, conversación con First Aid. Pero había estado completamente desorientado por los búferes neurales y Ratchet ejecutó un comando para enviarlo de nuevo a que recargara.

Ratchet ejecutó cada examen del que pudo pensar en el soldado, sólo para que todos dijeran que el Rojito estaba físicamente bien.

De acuerdo con los resultados el cuerpo de Sideswipe estaba _perfectamente _reparado. Sus sistemas estaban encendidos y corriendo, su sistema circulatorio estaba bombeando una saludables carga a través del cuerpo del duro golpeador, y su chispa seguía estable. Primus, incluso su maldita corteza cerebral estaba dando lecturas de ser completamente funcional.

Ratchet simplemente observó a su tableta de datos detallando la condición de Sideswipe con una ira que usualmente reservaba a los Decepticons. Miró los símbolos cybertronianos varias veces en sucesión con el más puro odio antes de lanzar a la cosa ofensiva a través del cuarto. Casi le arranca la cabeza a First Aid pero el médico en entrenamiento, acostumbrado desde hace ya mucho tiempo a los ataques de su jefe, había desarrollado muy bien sus reflejos con el transcurso de los años y fue capaz de evadirlo sin mucho esfuerzo o fanfarría.

La tableta golpeó la pared con un resonante crack y casi la parte en dos partes.

No. Tenía. _Sentido._

Sideswipe _no estaba bien_. ¿Cómo podía haberlo estado? Aparentemente había estado alucinando a su hermano por más de una semana sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero nada visible estaba dañado. Nada tangible estaba fuera de lugar y eso estaba haciendo que Ratchet se enfureciera.

Porque Sideswipe era una cosa rota pero las heridas eran algo que _Ratchet _pudiera reparar. Sideswipe estaba mortalmente herido, soportando un daño que lo estaba_ matando, _pero no era tan simple como un sistema despedazado o una hemorragia en una línea de combustible_. _El daño estaba en su chispa, en su alma. No había nada que Ratchet pudiera hacer para este tipo de lesiones graves.

Parcialmente estaría en Sideswipe el que se recuperara o no pero Ratchet no estaba seguro si confiaba en que el joven pudiera ser capaz de hacer eso.

Determinadamente, deambuló hacia la tableta rota y comenzó a juntar las piezas cuando una voz interrumpió en su miseria.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" La voz de Sideswipe era fría, nula de cualquier emoción.

Ratchet, agachado y atrapado a la mitad de recoger su tableta de datos, se tornó absolutamente rígido.

Lentamente se enderezó y se volteó para encarar a Sideswipe.

Debía de _acabar _de ponerse en línea. Esta era la segunda vez pero parecía que esta vez tenía un mejor agarre en sus facultades desde que no estaba siendo obstruido por búferes neuronales.

El rostro de Sideswipe estaba en blanco, fijado en el techo naranja.

Por un momento Ratchet no sabía qué hacer. Pero que no fuera dicho que él no aprendía de sus errores pasados. Ya nunca más no habría más evasión de problemas. Sideswipe se merecía franqueza a lo mínimo.

"Creímos que sabías," Ratchet dijo honestamente, igualando el tono aparentemente parejo de Sideswipe. "Pensamos que estabas lidiando con ello. Cuando comenzaste a desconectarse creímos que era simplemente por el trauma que sufriste de Six Shot. No nos dimos cuenta de que era para protegerte a ti mismo de la verdad."

"Estaba actuando como yo mismo," Sideswipe estranguló. "Estaba haciendo bromas y molestándote y ¿Tú creíste que sabía que mi hermano estaba muerto? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaba bien con eso? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo actuaría incluso remotamente feliz si yo sabría que mi gemelo estaba-?"

"Sideswipe, no queríamos perderte a ti también. Cuando al principio te veías bien pensamos que estabas enfrentando todo mejor de lo que pudimos haber imaginado pero no queríamos detonar nada que pudiera comprometer tu salud. Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que no sabías, no pudimos encontrar la forma cómo..." Se detuvo para buscar palabras que explicaran mejor la situación, pero no había ninguna.

"¿Cómo decirme que a Sunstreaker le habían calcinado la chispa fuera de él?" Sideswipe murmuró.

Ratchet no tuvo nada que decir a eso. El silencio reinó.

"Sabes," Sideswipe comenzó, su voz aún siniestramente plácida, "Sunstreaker no quería ir conmigo a esa misión."

Ratchet caminó hacia el camastro donde estaba tendido Sideswipe y golpeó su mano al lado de donde estaba la cabeza de Sideswipe.

Sideswipe ni siquiera se encogió.

Un Ratchet apenas refrenado le gruñó, "Tú idiota, ni siquiera te a_trevas _a pensar de irte por ese camino. El único para culpa de lo que le pasó a Sunstreaker es Six Shot y solamente Six Shot. Estate malditamente agradecido de que tu hermano estaba contigo porque si no lo hubiera estado tú no _estuvieras aquí." _

"Pero," Sideswipe racionalizó alarmantemente sereno, "Si el no hubiera ido, _él estaría _aquí."

La breve ráfaga de ira que había surgido en Ratchet, algo de lo que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de arrepentimiento por expresarlo al herido Autobot, se disolvió por completo de él.

"No creo que lo estuviera, Sideswipe," Ratchet dijo suavemente, con sinceridad. En verdad, si los papeles se hubieran invertido ¿Estaría Sunstreaker sorprendentemente perseverando en el mundo de los vivos a pesar de las posibilidades? ¿O la chispa del gemelo dorado se hubiera crepitado en el momento en el que la de Sideswipe lo hiciera así como el destino de todos los gemelos anteriores a ellos?

"Él _estaría aquí," _Sideswipe dijo mordazmente entre dientes. "Él estaría aquí _de verdad. _Debiste habérmelo _dicho._"

"Sideswipe," Ratchet intentó, tristemente pensando sobre qué era lo que el gemelo escarlata estaba viendo.

Fue interrumpido.

"Ni yo ni la voz en mi cabeza nos sentimos como para hablarte. Ahora, si pudieras dejarme con mis dementes pensamientos eso sería muy apreciado, _Doctor,_" Sideswipe escupió la última palabra con desprecio.

Ratchet no se molestó en defenderse. Simplemente se levantó y se fue.

0000000000000000000

Pasó un día. Se ejecutaron más pruebas. Sideswipe estaba inconsciente la mayoría de ellas pero incluso cuando no lo estaba no hablaba con nadie. Simplemente miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en el mundo.

Y prueba tras prueba acarrearon los mismos resultados. Que Sideswipe estaba perfectamente sano y listo para servicio.

Así que Ratchet lo dio de alta.

Sin una palabra quitó las correas que mantenían a Sideswipe en el camastro y envió al joven guerrero de vuelta a su cuartel.

Skids y Prowl habían querido mantenerlo bajo cuidado psiquiátrico pero Ratchet los aniquiló a ambos con una mirada que podía pelar pintura fuera de un chasis.

"Su cuarto es familiar. Quizás le haga algo de bien," Ratchet eventualmente explicó, aunque no estaba seguro de la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Pues todo lo que sabía era que estar rodeado de cualquier cosa que tuviera el potencial de recordarle a Sideswipe de Sunstreaker podía detonarlo. Pero por alguna razón Ratchet no creyó que Sideswipe fuera a ir en un ira tipo echa-espuma de nuevo.

No creía que Sideswipe la tuviera dentro de él.

Pero algo de tiempo después de que Sideswipe saliera sin prisa del Ala Médica, y Ratchet comenzó a poner cosas en orden, fue aproximado por First Aid.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?" First Aid preguntó queditamente.

Exhausto, Ratchet murmuró, "Mantenerlo aquí no hará ninguna diferencia."

"Oh. Bueno..." First Aid estaba inquieto. "Pero ¿No deberíamos echarle un ojo encima? ¿No crees que su chispa esté probablemente inestable?"

"Físicamente está perfectamente bien," fue la insípida respuesta. "No hay nada más que podamos reparar."

"Pero su estado mental. ¿No estás preocupado de que trate de..." First Aid se fue apagando, luciendo algo avergonzado por ese pensamiento. Ligeramente raspó el suelo con la punta de su pie.

Ratchet arrolló a First Aid con una mirada plana. Incoloradamente terminó su pensamiento. "¿Para qué? ¿Suicidarse?"

La cabeza de First Aid se alzó alarmado pero rápidamente hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar donde fuera excepto al Médico Superior. Temblequeó, "Bueno, yo sólo estaba diciendo que quizás él-"

"No." Ratchet secamente terminó cualquiera que fuera la clarificación que First Aid había estado cifrando para que se le ocurriera antes de que realmente tuviera un inicio.

First Aid se inquietó, "¿Estás seguro de que no hay siquiera la más mínima-"

Un sorprendentemente seguro, "Sí," fue la respuesta. Con eso Ratchet le dio la espalda al Protectobot y fue a limpiar sus herramientas.

Por un momento First Aid sólo se quedó mirando al otro médico trabajar. Ratchet esperaba que los instintos del otro le dijeran que Ratchet había planeado que la conversación terminara ahí pero desgraciadamente el otro siguió. Después de un momento, contra cualquier buen juicio, First Aid preguntó tímidamente "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Ratchet colocó ambas de sus manos ampliamente separadas en las orillas de la mensa, una herramientas en una de ellas haciendo clink al golpear el espacio metálico. Dejó caer su cabeza y exhaló un largo suspiro. Sonando agotado, y sin voltearse para encarar a First Aid explicó, "Porque Sideswipe no destruirá lo que queda de Sunstreaker."

"Pero Sunstreaker-"

"Lo está. Pero Sideswipe no." Ratchet se enderezó y volvió a limpiar los forceps que había estado sosteniendo antes de colocarlos con esmero sobre la mesa.

Por unos cuantos momentos más nada más fue dicho.

"No lo entiendo," First Aid finalmente admitió.

"Sideswipe es Sideswipe. Pero Sideswipe es también Sunstreaker. Y Sideswipe no dañará lo que queda de su hermano." Recogió otra herramienta, que parecían como pinzas y comenzó a pasar un trapo por encima a pesar de que su mente estaba en otra parte. " En el campo, cuando la chispa de Sideswipe estaba roja, cuando estaba colapsando, ¿Sabes lo que creo que hizo que se estabilizara?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije el nombre de Sunstreaker," reflexionó.

"Y pienso que alguna parte de Sideswipe se dio cuenta de que si moría, nada podría dañar a Sunstreaker más. Se dio cuenta de que si él se dejaba ir, eso realmente sería también el fin de su hermano."

Ratchet estaba inmóvil, la tela seguía presionaba contra las pinzas pero ninguna acción fue realizada más allá de eso.

"Y pienso que Sideswipe ama la vida. Ama la vida con tal ferocidad que está desafiando toda lógica para seguir vivo. Creo que subconscientemente está haciendo todo en su poder para adaptarse a esta situación para sobrevivir. Pero no lo está haciendo por él si te das cuenta. Lo está haciendo también por Sunstreaker."

First Aid no tuvo nada que comentar al respecto.

"Así que ¿Creo que si lo dejo bajo sus propios medios, Sideswipe se matará? La respuesta es no."

Puso las pinzas abajo.

"Si muere no será por _eso."_

La conversación terminó ahí.

No había nada más qué decir.

000000000000000000

A Sideswipe le gustaba la Mitología Griega.

Algo acerca de los cuentos fantásticos de Antiguos dioses humanos le fascinaba.

Todo comenzó cuando accidentalmente chocó contra el Partenón en Grecia, derrumbando completamente uno de los muros. Aparentemente la edificación tenía una suerte súper apestosa porque era la segunda vez que había sido parcialmente destruida. La primera vez fue en alguna guerra hace mucho tiempo, cuando un ejército invasor pensó que sería una gran idea almacenar toda su artillería explosiva en él pero eso ya se sale del tema.

El punto es, que mientras estaba siendo forzado a ayudar con la reconstrucción, un arqueólogo francés muy viejo que supervisaba el proyecto le contaba historias sobre los mitos de los antiguos griegos. Nada como compartir las culturas de tu planeta con los otros de otros mundos (Especialmente cuando no tenía elección alguna en la materia.)

La cosa era, Sideswipe había disfrutado escuchar al viejo sujeto francés. El hombre era extremadamente apasionado sobre el tema y era un gran narrador. Y entre más tiempo pasaba en Grecia, menos tiempo tenía que hacer trabajo militar de vuelta a su base.

Eso fue hacía varios meses. Cuando finalmente terminó de reconstruir el Partenón, Sideswipe había hecho que Perceptor le descargara una caché entera de historias antiguas en sus datos personales y en un estallido loco leyó todo por tres días seguidos cuando fue asignado a servicio restrictivo por Prowl.

Nunca fue de mucho leer, pero esas historias humanas eran tan excéntricas y divertidas. Había cuentos de caballos alados, Minotauros, cervatillos, humanos monstruosos con serpientes en vez de cabello, dioses arrogantes que estaban siempre en desacuerdo entre ellos y peleaban mediante interfiriendo en los asuntos de humanos, historias de heroísmo en el caso de Perseo y Hércules mientras había tragedia en las historias de Antígona y Pandora. Estos mitos tenían todo: drama, romance, y violencia. Era asombroso.

Aunque había una historia que Sideswipe recordaba un poco mejor que las demás.

Era la historia de Prometeo. Era un astuto Titán quien robó el fuego del mandamás dios Zeus y dio dicho fuego a los humanos mortales. Eso no le cayó bien a Zeus. Zeus capturó al Titán y lo castigó por el crimen que había cometido contra los dioses. Prometeo fue atado a una roca, condenado por la eternidad a ser asesinado por una gran águila que se comía su hígado. Solo su muerte no sería permanente. Cada día volvería a la vida y su hígado crecería de nuevo sólo para ser devoraba por el águila el día siguiente.

Sideswipe se sentía como Prometeo.

No en el sentido de que había robado un fuego metafórico de un metafórico Zeus o algo por el estilo.

Era el destino de Prometeo con el que se sentía parecido.

Cada momento consciente estaba en agonía, sintiendo cómo su propia águila gigante de angustia lo estaba matando. Aunque no por comerse su hígado. Obviamente no tenía uno de ésos.

No, todos los días se devoraba su chispa.

Y todos los días Sideswipe despertaba funcionante, contra toda posibilidad.

Habían sido dos días desde que Sideswipe finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a su hermano y se había más o menos refugiado en su cuarto.

Unos cuantos robots habían finalmente, _finalmente_ tratado de hablarle. Tocarían a su puerta y tratarían de hablar con él pero todos eran ignorados. Había unas cuantas disculpas pronunciadas fuera de su puerta que podía escuchar y condolencias pero no podía diferenciar quién las decía.

Ya no le importaba. No quería ver a nadie nunca más. Se sentía que si incluso estuviera rodeado de otras personas no podría jamás superar el completo aislamiento que estaba sintiendo.

Era malo. Sabías que tenía que ser malo desde que el elemento de comando lo dejó solo. Sin Prowl respirando sobre su nuca por todos sus turnos perdidos. Sin Ironhide dándole sermones al joven bot por dejar de contribuir con lo que fuera en el esfuerzo de la guerra. Incluso Ratchet lo dejó solo. Estaba seguro de que Red Alert lo estaba vigilando en caso de que se volviera loco.

Apenas tenía la energía para levantarse.

Apiñado en el rincón más alejado de su cuarto, se sentó ahí. El olor de aceite para armas, acrílico y julepe de menta ya no eran un comfort pero meramente otro constante recuerdo de lo que había perdido. Había estado sentado ahí por tanto tiempo que se preguntó cuándo empezaría a oxidarse en la pared. Sencillamente no tenía la motivación para moverse.

Sunstreaker se _había _ido.

_Sunstreaker_ se había ido.

Sunstreaker se había _ido_.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese desgarramiento en su chispa. El águila estaba viniendo a su festín en su miseria.

Tal vez sería permanente esta vez.

"Sideswipe," alguien dijo.

No le respondió.

"_Sideswipe."_

Con ópticos muertos Sideswipe alzó la vista.

Sunstreaker lo miraba desde arriba. Su hermano tomó un par de cuidadosos pasos adelante para estar enfrente de Sideswipe.

Pero no era realmente Sunstreaker. Era una burla de su hermano, un fantasma creado por su propio corazón destrozado y su miseria. Todo estaba en su cabeza.

No era real. No era realidad.

Si tratara de alcanzarlo para tocar a su hermano, para darle un golpecito en su hombro, o rozar su mejilla nada estaría ahí. Sería como comunicarse con uno de los hologramas de Hound.

"Éste no eres tú."

El falso Sunstreaker, por todos sus esfuerzos, fue ignorado.

El silencio rebosaba a través del cuarto como una niebla lodosa. Su presencia era estruendosamente obvia para todos.

De todas formas, bien para Sideswipe. Sunstreaker no estaba realmente en la habitación. Nop, solamente era el loco de Sideswipe con su hermano locamente alucinado.

**_Quizás tú _deberías_ escucharte a tí mismo._**

Oh. Y la voz de su cabeza estaba de vuelta. Como Sunstreaker diría, fan-coño-tástico.

Falso Sunny era mucho más paciente que el verdadero _fallecido _Sunny porque usualmente a este punto ya se hubiera enojado con Sideswipe por estar revolcado en la miseria y le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Falso Sunny simplemente se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y suspiró. Le dio a Sideswipe una mirada.

"_Sideswipe_," dijo más severamente.

"Ya s_é,_" Sideswipe murmuró indiferente. "No necesito un fragmento de mi imaginación para recalcarlo."

"Aparentemente la necesitas. Si no, ya superarías tus siete pasos de aflicción, hubieras levantado tu trasero e irías a hacer algo productivo."

"¡Cállate!" Sideswipe rugió con más espíritu del que tenía hacía un rato. "¡Tú no tienes el derecho para decirme cómo debo sentirme! ¡Mi hermano está muerto! ¡Tengo el derecho de lamentarme!"

"¿Lamentarte? Lamentarse es compartir historias de los buenos tiempos con esos idióticos amigos tuyos en conmemoración. ¡Estás dejando que toda esta cosa te consuma!"

Sideswipe quería tumbarlo con tantas ganas, pero se abstuvo sólo porque no funcionaría en algo no real.

"¿Cosa?¿¡Llamas a esto cosa!? ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ¡UNA PARTE DE MÍ ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!"

El Falso Sunstreaker se movió tan rápidamente y con tanta ferocidad como el verdadero siempre lo había hecho y golpeó ambas manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Sideswipe. Su rostro estaba incómodamente cerca, sus ópticos brillando con rabia. Se veía tan real. Casi engaña a Sideswipe en hacerle creer que éste era realmente su hermano.

Casi.

A pesar de conocer que esta sombra de su hermano no podía hacerle nada, que todo lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente caminar a través de el fantasma de su mente para alejarse, no se pudo mover. Se quedó donde estaba.

"Nunca," Sunstreaker exhaló, "_jamás _digas eso. No deberías de estar muerto. No te atrevas a hacer lo que yo hice por ti en vano o por Primus, te juro que mataré tu _trasero _en la otra vida."

"Pero no debías de ser tú," la voz se Sideswipe se quebró levemente. "No te estaba apuntando."

"Ambos íbamos a morir, Sideswipe."

Eso sí sonó mucho como Sunstreaker. El bot siempre fue brutalmente honesto.

"Incluso si no te hubiera salvado yo iba a morir. Era más fuerte que yo. Yo nunca hubiera podido derrotarlo por mi cuenta y no se hubiera detenido hasta que estuviera desactivado. Solo lo hizo porque creyó que ambos estábamos muertos.

"Primus, ahora sí que _no _suenas como él," Sideswipe resopló amargadamente "Él jamás admitiría que alguien fuera mejor que él."

"_No_," Sunstreaker replicó. "Él _no_ es mejor que yo. Él _no _es mejor que _nosotros. _No le des a ese bastardo la satisfacción de matarnos a ambos. Mientras tú vivas él habrá fallado."

El falso Sunstreaker dejó caer sus brazos pero permaneció en frente de su hermano.

"¿Recuerdas antes de cuando éramos pequeños?"

"Nunca fuimos pequeños en ningún sentido de la palabra."

"Bien, cuando éramos más jóvenes tu cola. Deja de interrumpir."

Sideswipe sólo arrimó sus rodillas más cerca a su pecho.

"Cuando éramos más jóvenes (¿Feliz?) tú tuviste una crisis de identidad,"Falso Sunstreaker explicó.

"Igual que tú," Sideswipe contraargumentó.

"No tan malo como el tuyo."

"Difiero de eso."

"Estabas preocupado de que éramos el mismo sujeto. Que no _había _un tú. Que tú eras simplemente una copia mía o alguna cosa ridícula como esa."

Sideswipe no confirmó ni negó la declaración.

"Bueno, en cierta forma estabas en lo cierto," falso Sunstreaker concedió, "pero también estabas equivocado."

"¿Huh?"

"Estamos separados. Somos individuales. Siempre lo hemos sido. Pero al mismo tiempo somos _lo mismo. _No somos sólo mitades. Es más como si fuéramos uno y medio. Somos nosotros mismos pero también tenemos un trozo de cada uno."

"No lo entiendo. Y tú, aparentemente, apestas en matemáticas porque eso equivale a tres y la última vez que revisé no tenemos un trillizo. Al menos que Red Alert no nos esté diciendo algo," Sideswipe dijo con una chispa de sus usuales comentarios sarcásticos, pero luego frunció el ceño.

Éste no era su hermano. Él _no _dejaría que se jalara a sí mismo en la ilusión de nuevo.

Falso Sunny se puso de pie, puso sus manos sobre sus sesgadas caderas, y lucía gravemente molesto.

"Mira tú imbécil, estoy tratando de explicar un intangible concepto realmente complicado y no estás exactamente haciéndolo más fácil. Todo lo que trato de decir es que tú eres mi archivo de respaldo. Todo lo que era y sé está en _tí."_

"¿Todo lo que _tú_ eras?" Sideswipe estranguló una corta y triste risita. Se puso de pie y llegó al nivel del rostro de su invención. Apuntó un dedo acusador y lo lanzó al fantasma apenas sin tocarlo. "_Tú _no eres mi hermano. ¡_Tú _eres un fragmento de mi maldita imaginación! Y eso significa que _tú _tienes que hacer lo que _yo _diga. ¡Ahora VETE!"

Falso Sunstreaker sólo se le quedó mirando.

"¡Me estuviste mintiendo!" Sideswipe gritó. "¡Me hiciste creer que realmente eras él!"

"Yo jamás te he mentido," La ilusión de Sunstreaker dijo fríamente. "Tú has estado mintiéndote a ti mismo."

Y con eso se fue.

Y luego Sideswipe se desplomó contra la pared con su rostro en sus manos. Y se preguntó cómo era posible que incluso cuando él estaba técnicamente muerto y estaba siendo imaginado por la lunática cabeza de Sideswipe, que Sunstreaker aún se las arreglaba para ser más listo que él.


End file.
